


It's Biology, Bitch

by cassiedoughgirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al gets kidnapped!, Alpha Edward, Alpha Hawkeye, Alpha Izumi, Alpha Roy Mustang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armor humping, Beta Paninya, Beta Sig, Beta Winry, Cinnamon bun Al, Confrontations!, ED WANTS SENPAI TO NOTICE HIM, Ed gets worked up when he's...working?, Ed's losing clothes, Ed's rut makes him crazy, Elricest, F/F, F/M, First Time, Following Brotherhood a bit more, Fuck yeah!, Homunculi have no second gender, It'll branch off soon ;), Jealous Ed, M/M, MORE ARMOR HUMPING, Omega Alphonse (spoiler alert), Parental Roy Mustang, Pickpocket Paninya Pops the Party, Tags and relationships will be added as updated, Though is that really a bad thing?, fighting!, hint hint, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoughgirl/pseuds/cassiedoughgirl
Summary: "Of course, knowledge of what it means to be an alpha, beta, or omega was passed down by parents and no one else. It was a rather private discussion, one of which was left at home due to all the dirty details it entailed, topics such as heats, ruts, and presenting…Topics which Ed had no fucking clue about because his mother passed away and his asshole of a father up and left when he was just a child."





	1. Truly A Short Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me being rude in the title, oops.

              **Older brother 13, Younger brother 12**

               Even in a world driven by fact, some things would never have a clear answer as to why they occur. Different theories were thrown out there to explain the phenomena, all ranging in the logic behind it, but not everyone would agree on one. Things such as human creation and death being perfect examples of this, with some believing it was the power of god and others believing it was purely scientific.

 

               The theories behind alphas, betas, and omegas were much like this, thrown out there for those to debate, never having everyone back one theory up despite the evidence presented. Some believed it was the power of god to create a hierarchy, others believed it had to do with the soul and its strength, but Ed followed the scientific theory behind it. The reason why the world was made up of these three classes was because of how they evolved, they didn’t break out of the pack mentality and instead had continued to keep their animalistic ways. It was nothing more than genes that made them like this, that’s why families with no alphas never reproduced an alpha. It was simple really, but some people just didn’t want to accept the fact that society’s ranks paralleled that of animals.

 

               Ed, unlike the others, had accepted this. Of course, he didn’t like the thought of falling into animalistic instincts and he would fight it every chance he could get, but he accepted the fact that it was a part of society, of the human population. In each and every one of them the instincts that came with their rank arose.

 

               Alphas held an overall confident air, with power and strength, they were the ones who strived for the best, reached for the stars, and they were the ones who would achieve the most, likely with an omega by their side. Betas, who made up a majority of the population, were the supporters, listeners, and helping hands, they held high morals but held the least instincts of the three classes. Then omegas were the ones who stuck by the alphas, the ones who were dependent and needed protection. They were also the ones who could have children, despite their gender.

 

               Of course, knowledge of what it means to be an alpha, beta, or omega was passed down by parents and no one else. It was a rather private discussion, one of which was left at home due to all the dirty details it entailed, topics such as heats, ruts, and presenting…

 

               Topics which Ed had no fucking clue about because his mother passed away and his asshole of a father up and left when he was just a child.

 

               All the older Elric knew about was the roles in society alphas, betas, and omegas had… He didn’t know how one presented, nor what came with the presentation. No one told him, not Granny, not Winry, not even Mustang when he took the unpresented child into the military and it wasn’t like Alphonse could help him out, his little brother knew even less about the topic than he did.

 

               So, when Ed presented as an alpha at the young age of thirteen, him and his brother didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know what was even going on. All they knew was that for the past week, the older Elric had been snappier than usual, ready to bark at anyone and everyone close by him. The only one he managed to not completely freak out at was Alphonse, and even then, his patience for his brother had worn thin a couple times. Though there had been some worry over the older Elric’s state no one had mentioned anything to him, they never asked how he was feeling and he never told them… Ed didn’t think something was wrong anyways, he just blamed his frustration on this stupid, seemingly dead end journey for the philosopher stone.

 

               It wasn’t until he woke up sore, angry, and drenched in sweat that he finally admitted something was wrong. How could he not at that point? He felt sick and his skin was tingling, pulsing with a strange sensation that he couldn’t quite put his finger on… And then the smells…All the new smells flooding around him, including the strong scent of what he was recognizing as himself. It was almost similar to a scent that he had noticed in many adults in the military, like Mustang or Hawkeye. He realized he must’ve made some sort of noise, probably a grunt or a groan, when he heard the metal of his brother’s armor clanking as he presumably moved towards him. Already he was aware of his brother’s questions and nagging that awaited him, so instead of letting Alphonse have a chance to ask pointless questions, he spoke up.

 

               “What do you want, Al?!” He growled harshly, moving an arm over his face, which felt hot and slightly clammy, only adding to his irritation. He didn’t seem to care about his brother being taken back by his hostility, Ed felt too angry, he was practically seeing red, and he’d take this anger out on anyone close by.

               “I just… I just wanted to make sure you were alright, brother…” Alphonse replied, his voice echoing in the suit of armor they now called his body. Ed shot up and let out a bitter laugh, did he look alright? That was a fucking no, Alphonse, things weren’t okay, he was pissed and uncomfortable, anyone with the ability to see could see that.

 

               “Oh, I’m just fucking fantastic!” He huffed sarcastically, some strands of his blond hair sticking to his skin and tickling his shoulders, annoying him further and making him wonder if it’d be better to just cut all of it off. The younger Elric backed up a little bit, obviously not used to this amount of anger directed at him and unaware of the signs that his brother was having his first rut, instead he just watched the other and internally panicked. Edward could practically see the worried lines of thought going through his brother’s mind and held back a scoff. If he was so damn worried he could do something about it rather than sit there and watch him like some sort of animal. For fucks sake, did Al have any common sense?!

               “I…Should I go get someone??” He asked, not sure if Ed was in pain or what was creating this behavior. All Alphonse knew was that he wanted it to stop. It was intimidating and worried him, not to mention made him a bit upset as well because he knew he didn’t do anything wrong here.

 

               “Great idea Al! What a freakin’ genius you are.” Ed shouted as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, both flesh and automail hands in fists, shaking from his anger. When Alphonse went to reach out to him, Ed just hit the hand away with his automail harshly, glaring at his younger brother as if trying to scream at the other to leave him alone. He didn’t want the other’s comfort right now and he was way too uncomfortable to be touched.

 

               It seemed that Alphonse took the hint, as he took in a shaky breath at first before walking off, the sound of metal fading in the distance along with the door closing. Taking this moment to just let out some steam, Ed threw the closest object, an alarm clock, across the room and groaned, not even caring as it shattered across the military dorm’s floor.

 

               “God, damn it...!” He muttered, gripping his hair. His whole body still felt on fire and he began to feel a sense of need growing between his legs. It was humiliating, this anger and the sensations that came with whatever was happening to him, and he knew his attitude was wrong, that Alphonse didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that, but he just couldn’t help it with this anger flowing through him.

 

               It seemed like it took forever for his little brother to return, leaving Ed in this uncomfortable state between pain and lust, and though it confused the young alchemist to no end, he was too preoccupied with this and his rage to question it too much.

 

               The first thing he noticed on his brother’s return was the scent of Mustang… Except it was stronger than before, one that held a hint of something Ed’s mind automatically recognized as alpha. Before Ed could even wonder about why the other’s scent had changed so much, he was filled with more rage, almost a possessive one. What was his brother doing with another alpha? Why was he bringing him _here_?

 

               “He kept yelling at me and he seemed in pain…I don’t know what’s wrong.” Alphonse’s worried voice carried from the other side of the door as the knob turned, the door being pushed open to reveal Al had in fact brought Mustang here.

 

               A low growl escaped from Ed’s throat as he stood, going to make his way over to the two. Mustang just turned his attention to the older Elric and smirked… A cocky expression on his face that Edward just wanted to punch off.

 

               “Get out!” He growled, going to try and punch the other though his movements were too slow, allowing Mustang to grab Ed’s wrist.

 

               Instantly anger swept through the older Elric as he pulled his arm away. Another growl escaping his throat, low and menacing as he tried again, only to be caught… Again. In this state of mixed feelings and emotions, he was too sloppy to get any real damage done.

 

               “Oh, come on, Fullmetal… You told your brother it’d be a good idea to get help and I’m here to try and help.” Mustang replied smugly, grabbing Ed’s shoulder and spinning him around, the scent of him getting stronger, something that Ed vaguely realized was an alpha scent. What was the other trying to do? Boss him around? That wasn’t going to fucking work!

 

               Trying to slap the hand off of him, Ed glared at his superior officer. “I don’t want _your_ help now get out before I make you wish you never met me!” He shouted, Alphonse tensing and putting his hand on Ed now, distracting Ed from Mustang’s ‘I wish that every day’ comment.

 

               “Brother, just let him help, please… Something could be wro-“ Al started but when Ed turned and glared at him he was quickly silenced.

 

               “Fullmetal, lay down and stop fighting us before I have to make you.” Mustang ordered, to which Ed scoffed, about to rebut, but being grabbed by Mustang’s hands, the older motioning for Alphonse to help, which the younger did hesitantly.

 

               With the combined effort, they forced the kicking and shouting Edward to his bed, where Mustang continued to hold him down, letting out a sigh at the obvious anger fueling the older Elric.

 

               “Leave me and my brother alone!” He shouted harshly, finding that despite the pain and uncomfortableness coursing through his body, he just wanted this alpha gone, not threatening him or Al. His Al.

 

               “Calm down, you’re acting like a child.” Mustang muttered, causing more anger to swell up in Ed as he tried to spit at him, doing anything to show his anger and rebellion.

 

               “Colonel… What’s going on with him?” Alphonse asked, to which Ed huffed, not liking that his brother was talking to Mustang right now… He shouldn’t be chatting with other alphas.

 

               “Your brother’s having his first rut is all. I’m not surprised that his is making him angrier than anything…” Mustang replied, though Ed didn’t exactly know what a rut was, he was pissed at Mustang calling him angrier. Who the fuck was he to judge?

 

               “Rut…? What’s that?” Alphonse asked quietly, seeming to voice the confusion on the matter. Mustang looked at Alphonse then back to Ed before sighing and looking back at the armor.

 

               “You two really don’t know…?” The colonel asked before sighing. “Of course, you don’t, you didn’t have any parents to tell you did you… Should’ve realized this sooner.” He muttered, standing up and running a hand over his face, the older Elric tried to sit up, but Al held him down with an apology, not wanting Ed to cause more trouble right now.

 

               “A rut is typically seen in alphas looking to mate, when an alpha presents they go through it as well. It usually takes a couple uncomfortable days. His scent is strong, something you wouldn’t know, but it’s a clear indicator he’s going through this… For the next couple days, he’ll continue to be uncomfortable, feel overstimulated and grumpy, and dealing with arousal, as his body is reaching a state of maturity where he can mate, bond, and impregnate others. I can bring you a couple books on the matter to educate yourself later.” Mustang informed as he walked towards the door, the information taking a bit to process in the younger Elric, though for Ed it was simple. He was just going through a horny, angry hell just to present as an alpha. Fucking great.

 

               “Wait, Mustang... It’ll be going on for a couple days? What do we do?!” Alphonse asked, worry leaking into his tone as he seemed slightly nervous to be left alone with his older brother at a time like this. Something that offended and frustrated Ed. What was so wrong about spending time with him?

 

               “Just keep him in this room and try to make sure he’s not too destructive. That’s all you can do.” Mustang replied before leaving, deciding to assign two guards to make sure the older Elric didn’t get out of his room and run amuck in the meantime.

 

               After that, there was less confusion on the matter, though Alphonse hadn’t read the books Mustang left by, too busy watching over his snappy brother to do so, not to mention he was a bit scared to read into such a thing. For Ed, it felt like the days were passing by painfully slow, leaving him a complete, pissed off mess as Al took care of him. To say the least, there were a lot of clothes in need of washing, an almost traumatized Alphonse as he realized what it meant to ‘take care of the issue’, Ed’s damaged pride at doing such a thing in front of his little brother (but damn it he needed to!), and multiple broken objects in the dorm room.

 

               It wasn’t until about five days later that woke up, his mouth dry and body feeling disgusting…But an immense relief taking over as he quickly realized it was over. The pain and discomfort was done. He was now an alpha and hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with another rut or something like that for a long time. As he sat up, he seemed to have caught his brother’s attention, as the younger Elric looked over and went to go to his bedside.

 

               “Brother…Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Alphonse asked almost hesitantly, making Ed frown as he instantly felt terrible for the things he had done in the past days that had hurt Alphonse. In his ager, he used his brother as his own personal punching bag, emotionally and physically. What a great big brother he was…

 

               “No, Al…I’m fine, I don’t need anything.” Ed replied calmly, Alphonse’s entire demeanor relaxing in the suit of armor as he heard his brother’s voice.

 

               Getting up, Ed walked over to Alphonse and put a hand on the other’s cold metal shoulder, even if Al couldn’t feel it… He hoped it provided some sort of comfort. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting… I’ve been pretty ridiculous.” Ed informed softly, noticing Al’s eyes moving on him. Before the other could even speak up and say something along the lines of there was no need to apologize, Ed went to grab some clothes.

 

               “I’m feeling pretty gross… I’m going to go shower.” Ed informed, going to head to the door, but stopping as he heard Al’s voice ring out.

 

               “Wait, brother.” Alphonse said softly, standing up and inspecting the other. “Does um…. Does it feel different now? Being an alpha…?” Alphonse asked, his curiosity obvious, though Ed didn’t blame him. Ed looked over his shoulder and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

               “Yeah I guess… I mean… I can pick up a lot more smells for one. When Mustang came the first day it all started I was able to tell he was an alpha just by his scent… Other than that…I don’t know how much has changed yet.” Ed replied, though it was hard to vocalize his new feelings, he felt as though Al deserved to know, the younger may not be able to experience anything like this until he gets his body back…And even then, Ed was his older brother so it was his duty to let Alphonse know what he was in store for.

 

               “Huh…That’s interesting…” Alphonse mumbled and looked away. “You know, thinking about it, I’m not that surprised you’re one. I mean, wasn’t dad an alpha too?” He asked and Ed knew was he was insinuating. Lucky him got to take after his bastard of a father, seems he was still following in his footsteps even to this day.

 

               “Yeah, whatever. Forget about him, Al.” Ed replied before leaving the room. One thing was for sure, things were going to be different now. He didn’t know how but now he had reached maturity, so his life was bound to change. While he did feel a bit grateful that he did end up an alpha, a rank that was high and respected, he also knew he wouldn’t put that in front of being a human being. He wasn’t going to act better than others because of this. He wasn’t going to let himself change.

 

               All he could do now was try to continue being Edward Elric. That’s all he wanted.

              

 

 


	2. Missing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse presents

**Older brother 15, Younger brother 13**

 

               Being an alpha turned out to have its perks. People sure did listen to the older Elric more, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he tended to let out an intimidating alpha scent when he was angry or if it was just because of the power that came with the rank, but either way, Ed enjoyed it at times more than he should. He did find that he had become a bit more violent and irritable, but not too different from before, and he also found that his protective instincts had become stronger, any sense of threat to people he cared about and he’d lose his shit, especially when the threat was to his little brother.

 

               It had been right after Ed’s fifteenth birthday when he had broken his automail yet again, forcing him to pay a visit to the Rockbell’s, something that was becoming more and more frequent during his journey and creating more and more headaches for the older Elric. Despite presenting as a beta, Winry took every chance she could to challenge and throw wrenches at Ed… Maybe it was because they were childhood friends…Or it was because she was fucking crazy… How lucky he was to have her as a friend?

 

               Ed had hoped this would be a rather quick visit, that he would get his automail all fixed up and be on his merry way, not only because he couldn’t stand sitting still for too long, but because he needed to continue his quest for the philosopher stone. The longer he went without getting Alphonse’s body back, the worse he felt.

 

               Alphonse had yet to present, something Ed believed to be impossible without a body which made him concerned, he knew that presenting was a developmental milestone and the fact that Al’s wasn’t happening…That he may be delayed until he retrieved his body… worried him.

 

               After presenting as an alpha, Ed had done some research into the matter, wanting to know what he had in store for himself. He learned all about alphas, omegas, and betas, as much as he could, just so the next time something happened he could be prepared. He didn’t want to be caught off guard like he had been when he first presented. During this time, he had read one disturbing fact… People who present late tend to have more health and psychological issues.

 

               The mere thought of Alphonse’s body being returned to him late, causing him to present late and have long lasting effects, struck a nerve within Ed. It made him even more determined to get Al’s body back… The last thing he wanted was for his younger brother to be messed up all because of his mistake.

 

               With that being said, Ed didn’t really guess much over what Alphonse would be, he just kind of assumed a beta, considering the younger brother was more quiet and observant rather than confident and proud. It made sense to Ed that his younger brother wouldn’t be an alpha and of course he wouldn’t be an omega either. It was rare for men to become omegas in the first place and Alphonse was too independent and strong willed to fit the characteristics of one.

 

               So, as far as his trip to Resembool went, Ed was hoping things would get over quickly so him and Al could get back to his search, wanting to return his younger brother to his body as soon as possible in hopes of preventing any further damage. Of course, things never work out as the older Elric planned, and during his time in Resembool something happened that he didn’t expect, causing him to stay much longer than intended.

 

               It all started when Ed got to the Rockbell’s with Alphonse, he had noticed his brother being quiet the entire way there. Ed had tried to make conversation, bringing up how it’d be nice to be back in Resembool for a while, how Winry would likely beat him with a wrench, and even different things they could do after they were done here…But his brother didn’t really seem to participate much in any topic of conversation. Instead, the younger Elric seemed lost in his own thoughts, barely reacting as the train stopped, barely noticing anything but the road beneath them as they walked to the Rockbell’s, and seeming to not even flinch when Winry threw yet another wrench at Ed’s forehead for damaging her ‘precious automail’. It all worried the older Elric to no end.

 

               Winry and Granny seemed to notice something was up too as Alphonse was even more quiet than usual as they were greeted and, once they settled in, they younger Elric went off on his own. A part of Edward felt worried for his younger brother and guilt began settling in, his alpha instincts urging him to command his younger brother to tell him what was wrong, though he knew his younger brother was unpresented and in the armored body unable to smell any intimidating scent he threw out there, so he would likely just ignore Ed, having no reason to feel as though he had to respect his authority. Instead, Edward was left to just waiting for Alphonse to approach him with any problem he may have, at least for now…. Ed would give it a day or two before he confronted Al about it, knowing that was about as much he would be able to stand with Alphonse seemingly avoiding him.

 

               He wondered if Alphonse was acting this way because of what had happened, because he was in this body after Ed insisted so adamantly that they try and bring back their mother. Though it had been years since it happened, it was still an open wound for both of them, something they rarely discussed and something that Edward still had nightmares about…. He could only imagine what horrors Alphonse’s mind brought him to in the darkness of night, unable to sleep and unable to find any comfort, not even from Ed.

 

               Or maybe, his brother’s attitude was because of all the pain Ed had been putting him through lately by joining the military. Maybe Alphonse was upset that Edward kept laying his life out on the line. His younger brother did tend to worry over him…So it made sense.

 

               All in all, Ed worried that he was the sole cause of Al’s troublesome behavior.

 

               Edward had tried to push his worry aside so he could at least enjoy some of the trip back to Resembool, that is if he could get past the headache Winry kept giving him with her wrenches… Damn that beta and her strong arm… Luckily, he ended up having something to distract himself when he woke up the next morning of their stay and was looking through his luggage… He could’ve sworn he packed some sweat pants in here to relax in but he wasn’t seeing them anymore. Maybe he had misplaced them… Or he didn’t even pack them. That was likely but still… He thought he had.

 

               Sifting through his luggage, Ed huffed as he grabbed another pair of pants instead and then went to put up his hair, looking over his shoulder at his younger brother who was reading, the suit of armor leaning against a wall by the window.

 

               “Hey, Al, do you know if I packed my sweatpants? I can’t find them.” Ed mentioned, noticing the armored head look up at him and pause for a moment.

 

               “I don’t think you did.” Alphonse replied after a moment and looked back down at his book. “You probably set them down in your room in Eastern Command but never actually put it in your luggage.” He then added, though his responses were a bit more delayed and quiet, causing Ed to watch the other for a couple moments before shaking his head and offering a smile.

 

               “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Silly me, huh?” He asked, only to be met with a small hum from his younger brother and then silence. Letting out a small sigh, Ed finished getting ready before leaving the room. He’d let Al have his peace for a while, though he’d be sure to check on the other later. Instead, he decided to go peak in on Winry’s work and see how she was doing with his automail arm.

 

               Walking down the hall and into said Rockbell’s room, Ed looked over at the girl at her desk. He remembered a time shortly after becoming an alpha where he felt a small sense of hope Winry would be an omega, though almost as soon as that thought came it left and he was left viewing the girl more as a sister than anything, especially when she presented as a beta. Winry was someone he knew he could depend on, knowing she always had his back when he needed some help, and even if they did have their differences and fights, Edward respected the other. Winry was kind, deep down, and-

 

               “Edward, what do you want?” The girl groaned as she grabbed her wrench, having heard Ed walk in. Very quickly the older Elric retracted his thought about Winry being nice. How the girl hadn’t presented as an alpha with her quick temper was a mystery to Edward.

 

               “Calm down, I just wanted to see the progress on my arm.” He replied as he walked over, peeking over her shoulder at the pile of metal, screws, and wires. “…It looks worse than when I brought it here.” He then added bluntly, earning a wrench to the head which caused him to stumble back on his ass.

 

               “That’s because the damage you did to MY automail was so severe, I couldn’t even save it! I have to start a whole new arm for you!” Winry huffed, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

 

               “Jeez, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Ed muttered as he sat up, rubbing his head. He knew people say ‘be passionate about your job’ but damn… Winry took it to a whole new level. He wouldn’t be surprised if she told him one day she was marrying automail at this point.

 

               “If you don’t want to deal with me being angry then maybe you shouldn’t bother me while I’m trying to work.” Winry replied, sending Ed a small glare. “Why don’t you go help Granny or walk around town?” She then added, seemingly wanting Ed out of her hair.

 

               “Both of those options sound boring.” Ed said flatly, finding himself lucky that he didn’t get another wrench to the head from Winry.

 

               “Well why don’t you go try and cheer up Alphonse then… We all know something has been bothering him.” Winry then mentioned, causing Ed to frown.

 

               “That’s easier said than done. He won’t really talk to me and I don’t know if I did something to upset him.” Ed replied, looking away with a small sigh. He was really hoping this would pass, whatever it was, but he wasn’t quite sure. Alphonse never tended to be the type of person to hide away his feelings. If he was upset, he tended to talk about it, not bottle everything up like a certain older Elric.

 

               “Have you tried asking him if something was wrong? Maybe if you didn’t beat around the bush you’d actually make some progress with him.” Winry replied and Ed groaned.

 

               “Listen, I already have everything under control.” He said, though he knew it was a lie. “I’m going to give him his space and tomorrow if he’s still acting like this I’ll talk to him about it.”  Ed said and stood up, dusting himself off and heading towards the door, not wanting to continue any conversation about his brother right now because he knew it would only increase his worry.

 

               Winry rolled her eyes and went back to sitting at her desk. “You have no problem facing danger yet you can’t even face your little brother when he’s acting off.” She pointed out, causing Ed to let out a small growl.

 

               “Hey, this is different, I wouldn’t expect you to understand…” He muttered and shook his head. “This could be about what I caused and… I don’t want to find out I’m the reason Al is unhappy.” He told the other before leaving the room. He knew Winry was right, he was running away from his problems, but the last thing he wanted to hear was Alphonse tell him that his upset mood was because of what Ed turned him into. He was terrified to find out if Al blamed him for all of this.

 

               Shaking off his thoughts, Ed went to try and distract himself with other things. He spent a good amount of the day outside, practicing different sparring techniques, and even ran into town for some things for Granny and Winry, having nothing better to do with his time. By the time it was dinner, Edward had seen no sign of his little brother and went to retrieve him in the room they were sharing, curious if the other had spent the whole day up here reading…Though he found no sign of the other.

 

               Walking out into the hall, Ed looked around. “Alphonse?” He called out. “It’s dinner time, where are you?” He asked, even though Al couldn’t eat, they always had him sit down with them. Ed rarely ate a meal without his brother, feeling as though family should stick together and spend that time with each other. He also knew Alphonse appreciated it, he never skipped out of being around for a meal, so him hiding out right now made no sense to Ed.

 

               Hearing a door open, Ed turned and saw Alphonse slowly leaving a different guest room, looking over at the other and quickly getting out and closing the door behind him. Edward raised a brow and walked over a little. “Al? What were you doing in there?” He asked, noticing the way Al tensed up slightly.

 

               “Nothing, I was just cleaning things to help out around the house.” The younger Elric said as he went to begin heading downstairs. Watching Al for a moment, Ed then turned and went to open the door, not quite sure if he trusted his brother’s words. Alphonse wasn’t acting like himself, he sounded almost as if he was lying to him…

 

               “Brother!” Alphonse’s voice rang out, causing Ed to jump and look over at the suit of armor who was at the top of the stairs waiting for him. “Come on, you said dinner was ready.” Al then added.

 

               Edward bit his lip, looking at the door to the guest room one last time before letting go of it and going to follow his brother. “…Right… I did.” He replied, deciding he can check it out later. It probably wasn’t a big deal. Alphonse never really lied to him before anyways, the kid had always been pretty honest, so he shouldn’t doubt him. Ed was just becoming paranoid.

 

               Dinner turned out to be nice, though once again, Alphonse wasn’t as chatty and Ed could feel Winry sending him small glares across the table, trying to tell him to fix it somehow. Edward was actually debating talking to his brother when he got up to their room, though upon arrival he completely forgot about his attentions as he saw more items missing from his luggage.

 

               “What the hell…?!” Ed growled, making Al looked up.

 

               “What is it brother…?” He asked, his voice hesitant. Ed was honestly a bit surprised Al even spoke up considering the silence his brother had been exhibiting for most of the day.

 

               “Someone fucking stole my clothes!” Ed growled and pointed to his luggage. “I had way more than this in there!” He then added, noting how only one shirt and two pairs of pants were left. Hell, even his jacket was gone!

 

               “Maybe you misplaced them…” Al mumbled nervously, though Ed wasn’t sure why, he just pegged it to his anger. Upon seeing the older Elric’s glare at the question, Al quickly spoke up again. “Or someone took them to clean them… I’m sure it’s nothing big… But it’s late, you should go to bed and you can find out what happened to them in the morning.” Al then added quickly.

 

               Ed couldn’t help but grumble, while he saw the logic in Al’s statement, he wanted to find out what the hell was happening to all his missing items. Crossing his arms, he looked away for a couple moments before letting out a huff. “Fine. But you better not let anyone steal anymore of my clothes…And you’re helping me find them tomorrow.” He then added, deciding that would kill two birds with one stone, he’d be able to find out what was wrong with Al then and he’d solve the mystery of his clothes.

 

               Only…Things once again didn’t turn out as expected. Instead, Ed woke up in the middle of the night, which wasn’t unusual except for the fact his younger brother was nowhere to be seen. Standing up, Ed looked around, wondering where the hell a suit of armor could run off to in the middle of the night… And why? Was this related to why Alphonse was acting so off?

 

               Stepping out of bed and leaving the room, he bit his lip, just hoping Al wasn’t getting into trouble…Maybe he went to see Mom’s grave or where their house used to be… That or-

 

               Ed’s eyes landed on the guest room’s door, finding light coming out from the crack of it. A sigh escaped his lips as he approached, hearing the clanking of metal inside and knowing it had to be his younger brother.

 

               “Bingo.” He mumbled quietly before opening the door and walking inside. “Al, what are you-“ He began, though as he looked in the room he noticed something… On the spare bed, there were a variety of different things, towels, blankets, pillows that Ed hadn’t even noticed gone missing, and then finally there they were… Ed’s clothes. All of the different things were formed in a circular pile and while walking in, he had caught his brother in the middle of arranging such items.

 

               Quickly, Alphonse turned around and let out a shaky breath, Ed just stared at the other with confusion. He didn’t know what the other was up to…But whatever it was it was pretty weird.

 

               “Jeez Al, why the hell are you up and about right now? And what are you doing with all my missing clothes…?” Ed mumbled as he walked over, not noticing his brother become more and more tense as he approached. “Enough playing with them though, I want my clothes back.” Ed then added.

 

               Reaching out, Ed went to grab his things, but found his wrist quickly grabbed by Alphonse, the grip firm and tighter than usual. “Don’t take them!” Al quickly said and it didn’t take a genius to notice how upset he was by the matter. Ed could only stare up at the other for a couple moments before sighing.

 

               “Oookay then.” He muttered, moving his hand away. “Mind telling me what’ going on?” He then asked, crossing his arms as he wanted an explanation for this and his brother’s recent attitude…But instead of that, he got a shake of the head.

 

               “It’s… I don’t know…But get out brother you can’t be in here!” Al said, trying to push the other back out the door, Ed frowned and let out a small growl, pulling out of his brother’s grip and looking at the other.

 

               “Al, stop pushing me away! What the hell is going on with you?!” He snapped, his own scent going stronger as instinct, trying to make himself even more intimidating despite knowing Al wouldn’t be able to smell it at all.

 

               “I…I don’t know… Nothing! I’m fine…!” Al replied, seeming slightly panicked and unsure right now. Ed noticed surprisingly the other was backing off, an almost submissive demeanor about him…

 

               And that’s when it hit him.

 

               Those things on the bed weren’t just any random objects, they were all soft, comfy things…And the pile Al was putting them in might not have been a regular pile…

 

               It was a nest.

 

               “…You’re an omega.” Ed mumbled, causing Alphonse to look at him.

 

               “W-What…?” He mumbled, his voice quiet. It was all making sense to Ed now, why the other was acting so off, why he was gathering the clothes, he was presenting, though no one knew of it because he had no physical body to create a scent with… No, somehow his soul was presenting… Which led Ed to believe that somewhere in the gate, Al’s body may have reached that maturity to present as well.

 

               And somehow…His little brother was an omega. But that wasn’t even the strangest part of this all.

 

               The strangest part was that Ed was allowed in here and that Alphonse was choosing his clothes to make a nest with. Maybe it was his brother’s lack of knowledge about this whole thing… But Ed had read that when omegas created their nests they used things that made them safe and happy, this tended to be with things from a possible mate- not from an older brother. Not to mention that omegas were supposed to get angry when anyone saw their nest, as it was their safe spot…Only mates were allowed to see it and even that was rare.

 

               Ed wasn’t sure what to make of this… Maybe it was just his brother being trusting. He refused to believe it was anything more… But he did notice the nervousness in his brother’s demeanor, even if he was in a metal body, Ed could pick up on it.

 

               “Al, tell me what you’re feeling right now…” Ed mumbled with a sigh, needing to hear this to be positive in his observation. Alphonse took a couple moments, seeming taken back by his brother not answering his question and the confusion of what was happening to him…But slowly he spoke.

 

               “I…I don’t know I feel really weird…I didn’t mean to take your clothes but I just…I saw them and they made me feel nice…Nice and protected…And before I knew it I began storing things in here, where no one would look, cause it seemed like a nice private space… I just kept taking things that made me feel comfortable… And the pile just makes me feel proud…Like it’s my space…” Al mumbled, shifting a little.

 

               “What else, Al? Even without the nest, how are you feeling?” Ed asked, prying further to try and understand what his little brother was going through.

 

               “…I feel like my soul is pulling, like it wants a connecting but… I don’t really know how… I don’t know how to pursue it or what to do… But it feels almost like searching for some bond or closeness…” Alphonse tried to explain and shook his head. “I don’t know…I don’t know what’s happening brother, I really don’t… I just… I don’t want you in here seeing this.” He gestured to his bed. “It’s my spot and I want to be left alone here and… I don’t know why… Am I…Is there something wrong with me brother?” His voice sounded quiet and scared as he spoke, causing Ed’s heart to break a little inside as he shook his head.

 

               “No, nothing’s wrong with you… You’re presenting Al… Everyone does it. Remember when I became an alpha? It’s similar to that…But because you don’t have your body…It’s different as well.” Ed told the other and sighed. “You’re presenting as an omega, that’s why you gathered all the clothes…During heats, omegas get items that make them feel comfortable and safe…But because you don’t have your body, you’re feeling a more emotional pull, you want to bond with someone, to get a mate. If you had your body, you would feel more temptation and…and arousal… To breed.” Ed tried his best to explain, rubbing his face and looking at his brother.

 

               “…What do I do…?” Al mumbled, seeming hesitant to speak up as he was processing the words, his armored body sitting in the small nest he created for himself.

 

               “You’re going to stay there where you feel safe…I’ll leave you alone and let you have your time…It’ll last for a couple days so we’ll have to stay longer…But I’ll get you some books in town, okay? You can read them and learn all about this stuff…” Ed said, biting his lip as he went to the door, knowing that Alphonse likely wouldn’t calm down until he left.

 

               “You’ll be okay Al, alright?” He said, waiting for his brother to nod before leaving the room.

 

               Ed just hoped he was right…While he knew that Al was in no immediate danger, he was also aware that they were on a journey that could create problems for an omega. He didn’t want to be stereotypical and he knew Al was independent and able to handle things that were thrown at him…But Ed had read that omegas tended to become more bothered by notions of violence, that they tended to become more emotional and have issues dealing with conflict… Ed wanted to have faith in his brother but now he was just doubting it all.

 

               Sure, it was good Al presented showing he may not have any issues when he got his body back…But now there were far more questions than answers. Though he couldn’t smell Al, he wasn’t sure if the pure fact the other was an omega would create conflict. Not to mention he still needed to figure out why Al chose his things out of everything to make a nest with… He doubted his younger brother had the answers but… Was it just brotherly affection and protection Al was seeking from him or…Or was he unintentionally wanting more?

 

               Cursing, Ed ran a hand through his hair. Just like his whole entire life, things just couldn’t seem to go according to plan.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed...Your maturity is showing, stahp.

** **

**Older Brother 15, Younger Brother 13**

 

               “So your brother presented as omega?” Mustang asked from where he sat at his desk, Ed had just returned from Resembool and while Alphonse was returning their items to their apartment, Ed was checking in with their superior officer… As much as he didn’t want to.

 

               “Yeah… He did…” Ed replied, crossing his arms as he looked over at the other from his place on the couch. “I don’t want to make a big deal about it.” He then added, knowing very well that Alphonse was already confused and nervous enough about it. The younger Elric had been quiet the whole way back and Ed had avoided the whole topic of his presentation to try and ease some of the other’s nerves.

 

               “Does he know anything about being an omega?” Mustang asked with a raised brow, Ed silently cursed the bastard for trying to stick his nose in their business.

 

               “Why does it matter?” Ed snapped, irritation clear in his expression, though that was nothing new. As he glared at the colonel he noticed a smug expression appearing on the other’s face.

 

               “Ah, so that’s a no.” Mustang replied, resting his cheek on the back of his hand. Ed couldn’t help but let out a small huff, the asshole just had to be right didn’t he…?

 

               “What about you? Do you know anything about omegas?” The colonel bastard then asked, snapping Ed out of his thoughts and making the glare on the older Elric’s face only grow.

 

               “Of course I do! What kind of alpha wouldn’t?!” Ed replied. He had read a few books on the different ranks and despite skimming some of the omega parts he recognized Alphonse was having his first heat so he knew enough on the matter. “I don’t see why any of this concerns you though!” Ed then added, aware of his scent going stronger, a sign of both irritation and protection as he didn’t want the other to continue digging around for information about his brother.

 

               “You work for the state and I am your commanding officer. Considering your brother is working with you, my subordinate, these matters are of concern to me. You are aware of why we tend not to have omegas in the military, correct?” Mustang asked, not backing down to Ed which only irritated the older Elric more… Why couldn’t Mustang just leave things alone?! He was not a fan of being controlled by the other, though not many alphas would be.

 

               “Yeah, because society is made up of a bunch of assholes who stereotype and think that omegas are weak just cause they’re a little more dependent.” Ed replied with a low growl, now that Alphonse presented as an omega he hated that stereotype even more. His brother was _not_ weak… He was anything but that. Alphonse put up with all the horrors they have seen and he was living in a body where he couldn’t feel, or sleep, or eat… He was faced with the harsh reality of feeling inhuman… Yet he remained positive and hopeful and continued fighting. If that wasn’t strength, Ed didn’t know what was.

 

               Mustang just shook his head as he heard the other and stood, going to the window in his room and looking out of it… Probably to be dramatic or some stupid bullshit like that. “That’s not why, Fullmetal. Omegas are different from alphas and betas, as much as you may not want to admit it, they have weaknesses that we do not. They’re more susceptible to trauma, more likely to be manipulated, and more likely to let their emotions get in the way of their work.” Mustang began and when he got no objections from Ed, he went to speak up again. “I hate that it’s an unequal playing field as much as you do… And I know the stereotypes put on omegas are ridiculous… But you need to be aware of the fact that even if Alphonse is strong, he may not be able to handle being here. In the military, you’ll face countless horrors and be subjected to a great deal of stress. It’s a lot for anyone to deal with and with omegas having the predisposition to breaking easier… Well, being here is pretty risky for them.”

 

               Ed stayed silent as he listened, feeling a mixture of emotions bubbling inside of him. First was anger, though that tended to be his frequent go-to feeling, but then there was doubt and sadness. If what the other said was true… Then Ed could be putting his brother through so much more by allowing him to be here and take this journey with him. That alone terrified Edward. The last thing he wanted was to be putting more strain and trauma on his brother, both the older brother and alpha in him protested the thought of even a small amount of pain being brought to Alphonse… And if it was something that could be avoided then that was even worse.

 

               Still… If Ed were to believe Mustang, if he were to accept the fact that Alphonse’s presence would only create risks for the younger brother’s sanity to deplete, then what would he do? Would he make Alphonse go back to Resembool alone? The two had never been apart more than a couple hours… Ed couldn’t think of being on this journey alone and he couldn’t think of leaving Alphonse in a place where no one would understand him like Ed does. After their mother died, a part of Ed felt like he had taken up the parenting role, even if he was a year older than his brother he felt as though he had to raise him… And that has been what he was doing the past years. Of course, Alphonse was turning out much better than he anticipated, his little brother carrying a heart of gold along with him, it came to a bit of a surprise to think the younger Elric came out so amazing when he had someone like Ed to care for him. But to think of leaving Alphonse behind, it felt like Ed would be replaying what their father did so many years ago…Except this time Alphonse wouldn’t have anyone to lean on. Winry and Granny would be there for him but not in the way he needed.

 

               One thing Ed learned throughout his travels was how much him and Alphonse had grown to depend on each other. He knew he wouldn’t function well without Alphonse and his younger brother would be lost without him. They couldn’t separate… That was just impossible.

 

               The only other option that was left would be to give up their travels altogether, but that was barely an option to be considered at all. Ed needed to get Alphonse his body back, he promised himself that… And if he didn’t fulfill his promise he didn’t think Alphonse would ever forgive him.

 

               That left what they were doing now… They couldn’t give up their journey and Alphonse couldn’t be left behind…So Ed had to try and push away any worries and doubts he had, despite it being difficult. He would just had to believe that his brother was stronger than any trauma he would face and that the other wouldn’t break apart along the way to getting their bodies back.

 

               Standing, Ed looked at Mustang and scoffed. “Alphonse is staying. He can handle anything thrown at him.” He told the other, his voice stubborn as he was prepared to not back down to the other. When he only received silence in response, he clicked his tongue and turned away. He’d leave Mustang to his stupid pondering. Anyways, he had to get Alphonse some books so he could learn more about himself and what being an omega would bring… Ed was sure it was deeper than just the whole ‘heat and nesting’ phases the two were already discovering.

 

               It took a while, but Ed made it back to his room in the barracks, finding Alphonse quietly reading a book about alchemy. The younger Elric looked over as Ed entered.

 

               “Hello, brother… Your meeting with Mustang took longer than usual.” Alphonse noted, closing his book and setting it aside, the younger Elric always making an effort to put his full attention to Ed when he came home…Though Edward wasn’t sure if that was due to pure interest or the fact that if Alphonse hadn’t paid attention to him Ed would likely just complain about it anyways.

 

               With a shrug, Edward walked over and set the bag of books down by Alphonse. “I took at stop by the library…I thought you might need these…” Ed said, watching as Alphonse picked up one of the books and paused. “If you want…We can read them together…” Ed then added, rubbing the back of his neck. It was hard trying to do this, while Ed was only a year older than Alphonse he felt responsible as the other’s caretaker… He was still the older brother, the man of their small remaining family, so he took on almost a parenting role when he could… Though it didn’t help that Alphonse tended to be more mature than him.

 

               “Books on omegas…?” Alphonse asked as he looked over each book, a bit of his apprehension obvious making Ed let out a sigh and sit in front of his brother. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him as he realized what this was about… Alphonse was embarrassed and ashamed of what he was, who he was, and Ed was partially responsible due to never explaining this all to his little brother.

 

               “Alphonse, listen… There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. It’s a bit different and…Difficult in your situation but it’s you and it’s nothing to be ashamed or nervous about. Everyone goes through something like this, whether it’s being and alpha, beta, or omega… It’s a part of growing up.” Ed began and looked down to the books. “These will help you learn about yourself… The last thing I want is for you to know nothing about who you are…To be lost and terrified in any change being an omega may cause for you. At least by reading this we can be prepared to face anything thrown at us.” Ed then continued, offering a smile to the other.

 

               While this was awkward to talk about, Ed reminded himself he was all Alphonse had… This talk was necessary between the two of them.

 

               Alphonse was quiet for a couple moments, looking down at the books still, before he looked up at Ed, the red glow of his armored eyes meeting Ed’s golden ones. “I’m afraid to learn about being an omega…” The younger Elric admitted, causing Ed to furrow his brows.

 

               “Why? There’s nothing wrong with it-“ Ed began but was surprisingly cut off by Alphonse.

 

               “Omegas are thought to be weak and dependent… Many people think their purpose is to serve an alpha and have their children… That they shouldn’t get involved in anything else…” Alphonse began, his hands clenching into fists. “I don’t want to read these books and find out that it is true.”

 

               When Edward heard this, he felt himself freezing in place, a deep frown forming on his face. While he knew neither of them had ever believed in those stupid stereotypes…Now that Alphonse was an omega he was beginning to look back on it, began to worry… Edward found himself even more pissed off at all those stupid ignorant people who treated the ranks differently. They caused someone as amazing as his brother to doubt himself.

 

               “It’s not true, Alphonse. It’ll never be true. You are independent and strong… You will never have to serve an alpha… Hell, if you don’t want to be with an alpha, that’s perfectly fine! You don’t have to do anything you don’t want Alphonse…” Edward told the other, a determined expression in his eyes. “Don’t let society tell you anything otherwise… If anyone tries to boss you around just cause you’re an omega they’ll have my fist to deal with.” He then added and crossed his arms.

 

               Alphonse was quiet for a couple moments, thinking over his brother’s words as his gaze was set on the floor. Ed could almost sense the distress pooling off of his brother and right now he found himself slightly thankful that the other didn’t have his body as he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing his brother with a frown on his face right now.

 

               “But…If I don’t act like the stereotypical omega then people will look down on me…” The younger Elric replied softly, making Ed sigh as he sat on the floor by his brother.

 

               “Since when did you start caring about what other people thought?” Edward asked and placed a hand on his brother’s armored leg. He knew Alphonse was the more sensitive one out of the two, but usually they were able to brush off things like this, not take other’s view of them to heart… It came as a slight shock that the younger Elric was worried over such a matter…But he refrained from saying too much about it, understanding that Alphonse was in a very delicate time in his life, not only with finding out he was an omega, but with being stuck in this suit of armor as well.

 

               “I…I don’t know… I’ve cared for a while… I just….” Alphonse trailed off at first before looking to his armored hands. “I already gather so much attention in this body…People look at me like I’m a freak… If I don’t act how I should either…They’ll have more reason to look down on me… And even if they are strangers…It hurts…” He admitted, causing Ed to pause as it was brought to his attention how Al felt people viewed him in the armor. While Ed was aware of the stares they would get, he had learned to ignore them…Got more irritated about people not minding their own damn business rather than getting too upset over the matter…But he never realized that Alphonse was bothered. His brother was so quiet about it but…He should’ve realized. Guilt weighed heavily on Ed as it was another burden to his shoulders, knowing that he caused Al to feel this way by giving him this body.

 

               “We don’t have to let people know you’re an omega. We’ll tell them you’re a beta or unpresented. It’ll give you time to get used to things before you get your body back.” Ed started with a quick nod. When Al didn’t seem too convinced, Ed sighed.

 

               “Just…Whatever the book says…You do what you want Alphonse. If you change a little, that’s fine…But don’t feel like you have to give up who you want to be just because someone else says so… These roles…They shouldn’t play any importance in who you are.” Ed informed, noticing that finally, his brother began to relax, the younger Elric making a small nod in response. “I’m your big brother…trust me, I wouldn’t lead you down the wrong path.”  _No…. He would never do that to Alphonse again…_

 

               “Okay…Okay you’re right… Thank you brother…” Alphonse said quietly.

 

               Ed just hoped this would be the last of these conversations, that after this he would not have to ever convince Al of this again. It was wishful thinking, but he truly hoped Al would begin to warm up to being an omega, to be comfortable in his own skin… The last thing he wanted was for his brother to hate himself.

 

               Ed never once thought that anyone else would doubt Alphonse’s capabilities. Especially not himself.


	4. Broken Heart, Broken Soul, Broken Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elrics meet the Tucker family and Ed starts to notice how suited his brother is for a family... But things don't stay so peaceful as the boys are launched into a living nightmare.
> 
> A lot of this chapter follows episode 4 and 5 of Brotherhood, including dialogue, so just beware.
> 
> Also, as I was watching this I noticed when Scar is about to kill Ed, there's some asshole with an umbrella in the background doing nothing! LITERALLY GO LOOK CAUSE I'M DYING.
> 
> Imagine that guy just trying to go on an evening stroll then he comes across an empty suit of armor screaming, a crippled boy on the ground, and some weird guy on top of him holding out his palm. I bet that guy just turned the other way like 'nah, today's not a good day to buy groceries'

**Older Brother 15, Younger Brother 14**

 

               When the brothers were going to Shou Tucker’s house to learn more about bio alchemy, the last thing they expected was to make a new friend by the name of Nina Tucker, but that is seemingly what happened, for better or worse.

 

               She was the first one they saw, as a matter of fact, she had opened the door to greet them and unlike other children, she was not scared by Alphonse’s huge armored body or Ed’s automail arm and leg. Instead, she was curious and cheerful, something the boys needed in their life.

 

               Ed had planned on using their time to study only. This man was letting them use his library and they didn’t have much time to waste. Ed was hoping they could find something to get Alphonse’s body back… That’s why the moment the two were brought in, he sunk his nose in a book and focused.

 

               It wasn’t that Ed didn’t enjoy sitting back and relaxing…He did. At least for little bursts of time… But the problem was they had made no progress to getting their bodies back, Alphonse was still stuck in his armor, and that was an issue for Ed. He wanted his brother to be able to experience his childhood, to be able to feel things like the sun on his skin, and to just finally feel normal. Alphonse had been punished enough for their mistake, he didn’t need to suffer any longer. This, as a result, made Ed even more determined to find a way to get their bodies back.

 

               The older Elric had learned that even when Alphonse didn’t say anything about it, he could still be upset. Slowly he was picking up on these cues with his brother, even if Al was now a suit of armor with no expressions to go off of. While Alphonse was seemingly taking everything in stride, including his new body and being an omega, Ed noticed at times the other still had trouble with everything and Ed didn’t blame him… He couldn’t imagine what his brother was going through in a body in which he can feel nothing.

 

               Despite his brother’s words telling him it was okay, Ed knew he had to do something…He had to make things better… Because even with Alphonse’s cheerful voice, Ed noticed how small and alone he looked in the middle of the night… And he couldn’t stand to think of that being every night for Alphonse while Edward was asleep.

 

               So, while studying was the plan, he did find himself a bit distracted when he heard giggles coming from where Alphonse was supposed to be reading. It was both a young girls voice and his brother’s in hushed giggles. While a part of him was irritated, his brother wasn’t taking things seriously, he found himself happy at the sound of his brother’s cheerfulness. It felt as though he didn’t get to hear this nearly as much anymore after their journey started.

 

               When Ed rounded the corner shelf of books, he found Alphonse with Nina on his shoulders, bouncing her around. The sight quickly made warmth travel through his chest and for the first time, Ed was able to fully understand why his brother was an omega. The sight of him with a child just felt right, it felt like Alphonse was made to do this…And in a way Ed supposed that was true. His little brother was an omega, they were meant to breed. Seeing Alphonse like this reminded him of their mother even more. The boy already held her kindness and warm heart…But now, seeing him with Nina, he could see it even more. For a brief moment, it made a smile form on his face.

 

               He would like to see his brother like this more often… Maybe when they got his body back…He could see Alphonse with more children…Maybe some of his own…. Seeing that sure would be nice…

 

               Pausing, Ed had to stop his thoughts. Not sure why he wanted to see his younger brother with a child so badly. The warm feeling, he had quickly turning sour as he was aware that this was something that had to come of Al’s own choice…Not his own. Anyways… Al was still young, he had a life ahead of himself before getting a mate or having children. And Ed should be more against this… He shouldn’t want his brother to get tied down with something like a baby so young.

 

               “Al, what are you doing?? You’re supposed to be reading!” Ed lectured, holding his arms up to his sides. As much as he loved the sight of Al playing with Nina, he knew this wasn’t the time. They had to study, not play… Once they got their bodies back, then they could do things like this. Alphonse had stopped his pretend galloping and looked over to Ed, the older Elric could practically feel the innocence coming off of his brother.

 

               “Uh… Nina looked like she wanted to play.” Alphonse said softly and it was hard for Ed to be upset with the other when he had such pure intentions…But he reminded himself of their mission, they couldn’t waste time on it.

 

               “Well in case you forgot we didn’t come here to play horsey-“ He began only to be cut off when he found himself being tackled to the floor by a large fluffy mass. A growl was quick to leave his throat as he squirmed underneath the dog. “GET OFF!” He yelled.

 

               “Alexander says he wants to play too!” Nina chirped, giggling along with Alphonse. Edward could only huff with irritation. As much as he hadn’t wanted to play…He was pissed off now, and his alpha side would not let him defeated. Not by a damn dog!

 

               “That’s what you want is it?” He asked, standing up. “You’ve bested me twice dog, play time is over. I will not lose this time! I Edward Elric will use my considerable powers to vanquish you!!!” He yelled, chasing after the dog. “You mangy mutt!!”

 

                And that was how the two boys ended up spending the afternoon playing with Tucker’s daughter Nina and her dog Alexander. While it wasn’t what they came here to do… It definitely provided as a nice stress reliever and it allowed Ed to hear his brother’s laughs echo throughout that hollow armor again… For a little bit, Ed was able to pretend that everything was okay and things were normal. If he did his best, he could ignore that echo, ignore the metal shell that was now his brother, and pretend that Alphonse was here in his own body, enjoying the feeling of running around in the library and the warm feeling of happiness bubbling throughout his body. He could pretend everything was fine, that they didn’t need the philosopher stone, and he could just let himself enjoy seeing the omega side of Alphonse make its appearance. The side that was nurturing and caring… Just like their mother.

 

               Of course, all good things come to an end, and when the sun began to set, Havoc came to pick up him and Alphonse, by that time Ed had given up his fight against Alexander and just admitted defeat, letting the dog lay on top of him. He could sense some disappointment in his brother due to having to leave but they were going to return the next day to study more...Maybe Ed would even let them take a break to play with Nina and Alexander again… Depending on how much work they got done.

 

               When they got to Tucker’s house the next day, he was trying to stick to the plan, wanting them each to finish a book before they even thought of taking a break. He thought it was a good idea, it would take them both an hour to a couple hours to finish a book, then they could get a small play break in before going back to reading. It was fair and allowed them both to get some of their studying done as well as allow Alphonse to be happy...Which in itself was a reward for Ed.

 

               Though, just like before, it seemed Ed’s efforts to schedule their time only seemed to go to waste. Ed knew there was a reason he didn’t come up with plans before…

 

               As they were sitting down to read, Nina had joined them once again and somehow, they got on the topic of her family, Ed hadn’t been paying much attention as he was too invested in his book, but Alphonse was seemingly all ears. That was to be expected though with his brother, especially with how much he seemingly enjoyed Nina’s presence.

 

               “Do you get lonely here?” Alphonse asked, snapping Ed out of his thoughts as he looked over at his brother and then to Nina, who was laying by Alexander. Ed could tell by the sound of his brother’s voice that whatever conversation was going on was rather serious.

 

               “Well, Daddy does work a lot, but I got Alexander here with me to play.” Nina spoke up, her face dulling slightly as she looked to the floor. “Still, I wish Daddy would play more…” She sighed. Ed couldn’t help but be reminded of all the nights him and Alphonse had peered in on their father in his study… How the man never even tried to be a part of their life, he just worked and ignored their entire existence. A small sense of anger struck through him towards the man and he vowed if he ever ran into Hohenheim again, he’d kick that pathetic excuse of a parent’s ass across Amestris.

 

               Closing his book and standing up, Ed knew he couldn’t just sit by and let a child go through the same thing him and Alphonse did, especially not when he could do something to help.

 

               “Man, all this reading sure makes me sore…” Ed said, rolling his shoulders a bit as he could already tell he caught his brother’s attention.

 

               “Maybe you should walk around a bit to stretch your muscles.” Al commented and Ed just nodded, he wasn’t sure if he was just noticing it more or if Al had been becoming more in touch with his omega side, but it seemed as though Alphonse was showing a lot more care over the wellbeing of others lately.

 

               “Yeah, you’re right.” Ed replied and then pointed to Alexander. “I think I deserve a rematch after yesterday, mutt!” He said with a smirk, going to chase the dog as his own way of getting his brother and Nina to play.

 

               Alphonse just made a small laugh and got up, looking to Nina. “Come on, let’s go play.” He said and the two followed close behind.

 

               Instead of playing inside, this time they took their games out in the sun, spending almost the whole afternoon out there. Ed stopped caring about the studying they had to do for now, they could finish it some other time...For now he wanted to help cheer up Nina and be able to see Al happy.

 

               Once again Ed found himself getting absorbed n how well Alphonse seemed to handle playing with the younger girl, how suited he seemed to be for caring for children. Ed hated labeling Alphonse as an omega because he knew his brother didn’t fit that stereotypical mold…But at the same time, every fiber of his being screamed that his brother truly was when this evidence was laid out in front of him…And he found himself warm with both pride and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

               By the time Havoc came to pick the brothers up, Edward found himself exhausted. He hasn’t done as much studying as he wanted to…But he still had a great day and both Alphonse and Nina was happy so… He supposed that was good enough. Anyways, it wasn’t like Tucker’s home was going anywhere. They would just return the next day and do the studying then. Maybe then Nina would have her father to play with her too, as his examination would be over and he wouldn’t have to hole up in his study anymore, so there wouldn’t be any more distractions tearing him and Al away from trying to get some work done.

  
               The next day, Ed planned to finally stick to this plan and not give in to either Nina or Al’s adorableness. He was going to get some studying done and hopefully find some clue to getting his and Al’s body back…There had to be something in the Tucker’s large library that would help them at least.

 

               Approaching the large house, Ed put his hands behind his head and looked up at his brother. “We really gotta get some studying done, Al.” He said, his tone slightly warning as his brother looked down to him.

 

               “I know…” Al replied, his voice slightly resigned. Ed hated disappointing the other…But really, they couldn’t keep messing around.

 

               “Good, if Nina asks to play we’ll tell her another day, okay? Once we get everything we need to finished we can spend a whole day doing it if you want.” Ed then added, knowing that it would make his brother happy to do so…Hell it would make him happy too. When they all played together Ed felt a sense of family and childhood that he hadn’t had in a long time…In all this time searching for the philosopher stone and trying to get his and Al’s bodies back he had forgotten what it was like to be a kid… Forgot what it was like to mess around and have fun…. It had been all work so far in his journey, something he expected and grown used to…But moments like then, when he’s running around chasing Alexander, playing with Nina and Al that he realizes all he is missing out on. A part of him just wished he could leave this search so that he could enjoy moments like that more…So he could embrace the little family he had left… But looking up at his brother in that hollow armor, he knew he couldn’t do that…Not when he still had to live up to his promise and get his brother back in his body, one that was warm and allowed Al to feel again…One that Ed could hold close and protect from the world and its cruelty.

 

               “That sounds nice…I’m sure Nina would enjoy it! And Mr. Tucker would be done his state alchemist exam and able to join us.” Alphonse replied, snapping Ed out of his thoughts as his expression turned back into a smile.

 

               “Yeah, you’re right, Al. And hey, maybe if all this studying goes well, we could have your body back by then!” Ed added, a sense of hope in his voice… He truly hoped that would be the case. Alphonse spent too long with this metal suit of armor as his body…So Ed truly hoped with every fiber of his being that the next time they played with Nina, Al would be in the flesh, unscarred and healthy with a bright smile on his face… That’s all Ed truly wanted to see again, just like with their mother…He wanted to see Al’s smile one more time.

 

               This was why he had to throw away his childhood, to get Al back to the way he should be, to give his little brother the life he deserved…One that didn’t involve the inability to feel anything around him and allowed him to sleep and eat like any other kid. So, no matter what, even if Ed had to spend every day chasing down this damn philosopher stone, he would continue this journey. He had to make up for what he had done.

 

               “And hopefully you’d have your body returned to normal as well!” Al replied. It seemed the younger Elric was just as determined as him to fix things…But if Ed was being honest, he wouldn’t mind not having his body back to the way it was before if it meant Al got to have his back.

 

               Stepping up the stairs to Tucker’s house, Ed let Alphonse open the door, stepping aside a little so the other had some space. “Hello, Mr. Tucker, thank you for having us again today!” Alphonse called out, though both boys paused at the eerily quiet and dark house they were met with.

 

               “Mr. Tucker?” Al called out as the two walked down the hall.

 

               “Hey, Nina?” He called out, his eyes scanning around in search for either Tucker.

 

               Getting to Tucker’s study, Alphonse closed the door revealing Tucker kneeling on the ground. “Mr. Tucker!” Al exclaimed, his voice ringing with a sense of confusion that Ed held as well.

 

               “There you are, so you are home.” The older Elric spoke, unsure as to why the guy didn’t speak up when they were calling out for him. Tucker turned to look at them, the small amount of light coming into the room reflecting off of his glasses… And Ed could see a large grin on his face.

 

               “Yes, I did it boys…I finally did it…. A chimera that understands human speech.” The man spoke, both Alphonse and Ed walked slowly into the room, seeing the white and brown chimera sitting on the floor in front of Tucker.

 

               “Here, let me show you…” The man said as he stood up and looked to the chimera. “Listen to me, that person over there, that’s Edward” He spoke slowly.

 

               The chimera’s head turned towards Ed, it’s eyes large and its voice deep. “That person… Ed..Ward” It said slowly.

 

               Tucker patted the chimera’s head once it finished. “Yes, that’s very good, well done!”

 

               Ed stepped closer and kneeled down to take a closer look at the chimera, a smile forming on his face. “That’s amazing, it can actually talk…” He said, surprised he was able to be here to see such a thing.

 

               “Now I don’t have to worry about losing my certification.” Tucker added, and Ed nodded. This also meant he would be able to spend more time with his daughter, something that relieved Ed greatly as the last thing he wanted for the girl was her parent to ignore her like Hohenheim had done to Ed and Al.

 

               Looking back to the chimera, Ed studied its features, just taking in this creation. Though he had never quite been interested in chimeras before, this truly was a revolutionary find. The chimera turned to look back at him, making eye contact before speaking. “That person…Edward… That person Edward…That person Edward…Big brother Ed.”

 

               And suddenly… The world froze around Ed as those words sunk in. Big brother Ed… The only person who called him that…Was Nina… Who wasn’t here. There was no sign of her or Alexander around the house…

 

               Ed felt sick to his stomach as his eyes widened.

 

               “Mr. Tucker…When did you first get your state certification…?” Ed asked through gritted teeth… It couldn’t be…. This man wouldn’t have…There’s no way he’s right about this!

 

               “Let’s see…It was two years ago…” Tucker spoke from behind Ed. The older Elric kept his back turned to the other as he faced the chimera in front of him, trying to find reason to not believe this new revelation.

 

               “When did your wife leave you?” He then asked… Just begging that what he thought happened didn’t…

 

               “That was two years ago, too…” Tucker spoke, and Ed had to swallow down bile, the pieces of the puzzle all fitting together and painting a nightmare of a picture.

 

               “I just have one more question for you…Nina and Alexander…Where are they??” Ed asked, turning his head to face the other, his eyes narrowed and his blood pumping. He knew the answer to this…He knew but he needed to hear it from this man- this excuse of a man!

 

               “Damn brat figuring it out so quickly.” Tucker muttered as he turned to look at Ed… And in that instant, that small confirmation of what had occurred, Ed felt a wave of pure rage wash over him. His scent in the room grew as the alpha in him took over making him almost see red as he lunged at Tucker, pinning him to the wall.

 

               “Brother!” Alphonse’s voice rang out… But it fell deaf on Ed’s ears as he glared at the piece of scum in front of him.

 

               “Oh yeah, I figured it out…You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife…This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It’s much easier starting with a human, isn’t that right?!” He yelled, not even noticing Al’s gasp as his younger brother looked at the chimera that used to be Nina and Alexander.

 

               “I don’t see what your so upset about… This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step… I would think a scientist should understand.” Tucker replied, his eyes wide with something Ed may call insanity…Right now though he didn’t even find it in him to care… He just wanted to punch that look off of him!

 

               “Shut up! You’d really think you’d get away with this? Messing around with someone’s life like that… YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!” Ed knew these words were pointless, no matter how much he said…This man would never realize the error in his ways. That much should be obvious…But Ed felt these words still needed to be said.

 

               A chuckle escaped Tucker’s throat, making Ed growl in response, though the man’s words made him freeze. “Someone’s life you’d say? Haha! You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you? Look at you Fullmetal Alchemist, look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody’s life, aren’t they?”

 

               “SHUT UP!” Ed snarled, punching the man in front of him. He refused to believe he was anything like the other… What he did was different! He was trying to bring their mother back… He wasn’t trying to mess with his and Al’s life! He wasn’t trying to put his brother in that body! His intentions were nothing like Tucker’s!!!

 

               The man in front of him only laughed more, despite the punch… He was crazed and Ed was becoming more desperate to get him to shut up than angry. “We are the same! We’re the same! You’re just like me!” Tucker said back, his smile haunting Edward.

 

               “We’re not!” The older Elric once again tried to refuse. He was nothing like this person…Tucker wasn’t even a person! He was a monster! And Ed refused to believe he could ever do anything like he had just done!

 

               “Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though we knew it was against the rules!” Tucker pushed on… But Ed couldn’t handle it… Slamming his fist into the other’s face again, he shook his head.

 

               “No!” Another punch.

 

               “Not me!” And again…

 

               “Alchemists don’t-“ He tried to say as he hit Tucker again.

 

               “-Do that!” By now, he felt almost as though he couldn’t stop himself. The pain of the situation seeping in, leaving him a mess… The alpha side just needed to fight this man, to rip him to shreds for what he had done!

 

               “No… I’m not…. I’M NOT!” Ed raised his fist but found himself being stopped as a metal hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

               “Brother! If you keep this up he’ll die!” Alphonse’s voice rang out, Edward’s rage beginning to disappear at the sound of the omega. He looked ahead of himself at Tucker, noticing how the man was so heavily beat up and bleeding… A part of Ed wished he wasn’t even breathing…But that part was quick to disappear when he noticed a figure approaching.

 

               “Edward…No…” Nina’s new voice rang out, causing Ed to freeze in place, his eyes widening as he took in a shaky breath. Slowly, he let go of Tucker, letting him slip to the ground as Nina padded over to him. “Daddy…Do you hurt… Daddy?”

 

               This… This was never something Ed thought him or Alphonse were going to have to experience. Never did he believe he would see a little girl’s life ruined all for the sake of a title… The worst part was he knew…This change was permanent. Nina and Alexander’s bodies were fused together by alchemy, there was no way to separate them now…

 

               He felt as though he failed her… Neither him nor Al could do anything to fix what had happened. They were powerless.

 

               “I’m sorry…Even with all our power…We can’t do anything to change you back… We’re sorry…I’m sorry…” Alphonse’s voice rang out as he kneeled down to pet Nina’s head. Ed couldn’t even look over at the two now, it pained him to see what had happened to that once smiling girl… And to hear Alphonse apologize…To hear the pain in his voice…Just hurt so much more. Ed was supposed to be a protecting force, to both Alphonse and Nina. He was the big brother, damn it! He wasn’t supposed to let either of them go through more pain.

 

               But he failed.

 

               “Can we play now…? Can we play now?” Nina’s voice asked Alphonse and Ed found himself feeling as though he was going to throw up.

 

               Tucker in the meantime crawled to his pocket watch and picked it up, Ed looked over to see the smile forming on his face as he held it. “I made it just in time…I get to remain a state alchemist…I passed!”

 

               Suddenly all the anger in Ed swelled up and though he had better control of it, being aware of Nina and Al present, he couldn’t keep himself from kicking the pocket watch away, his eyes burning with hatred. “Like hell you’re staying an alchemist…Like hell…”

 

                             

               As much as Ed didn’t want to admit it…This was a wakeup call. Something that Mustang even later pointed out to him… The world was a cruel place, one that was selfish and hurtful…He just experienced a small part of it and as a state alchemist he would likely be experiencing more.

 

               But he didn’t know if he could… And especially not with Alphonse by him.

 

               After what had happened, he felt hopeless…And it didn’t end there. The two brothers had learned from Hawkeye that Nina had been killed along with Tucker… It seemed the universe just didn’t want to give her a break.

 

               He wasn’t sure what to make of life’s cruelty, when such an innocent soul had been hurt and taken…All by the hands of alchemy. It made him question himself and his beliefs… Once again, he felt as though he was starting from square one.

 

               Sitting outside with his brother, Ed didn’t care that it was raining or cold… He always did better processing things when he was out. He needed to be out here right now… To process what had happened.

 

               “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time… We put all our trust in alchemy…But in the end…What is it?” He asked, looking down at the stones beneath where he was seated, Alphonse sitting right in front of him. “How can we use the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws? The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too, it must also follow laws, everything circulates. Even death is a part of that circulation. We must accept the flow… Teacher sure droned that into our heads, didn’t she?”

 

               Taking a moment to pause, Ed put his head in his hands. “I thought I understood it…. But I didn’t understand anything… Mom proves that… Now here I am again…Trying desperately to find a way to do the impossible. I’m such a hopeless idiot…All this time and I haven’t grown up one bit.” Edward then said… And it was true. Here he was, trying to play an adult…But instead he was just a child, one that couldn’t learn his lesson and one that couldn’t handle the harsh reality of the world.

 

               “I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that’s following me… But right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing…” Ed sighed, hanging his head.

 

               “I don’t even get that much…Without a body, I don’t feel the rain hitting my face. That’s something I miss all the time… I want to get my body back soon, brother… I just want to be human again…Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible.” Alphonse’s voice echoed through his armor, his words piercing Ed’s heart. He desperately wanted to give Alphonse this, this one thing he wanted…But he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to anymore. He had no clue where to begin.

 

               He was such a failure…

 

               “You, boy, you’re the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?” A voice asked, and Ed slowly looked up, not even processing the man raising his hand. Instead, he just wondered who would want to speak to a screw up like him…

 

               “Brother!” Alphonse’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and before he knew it he was being pulled away to see the man’s arm lurching out and deconstructing the area which he was just sitting. Quickly, he clapped his hands to transmute a wall between them and him, his eyes wide with confusion.

 

               “What the hell is going on here?!” He asked, not sure why the hell they were being attacked. But before he could even spend too much time thinking about it, the wall he made blew up in front of him, the man slowly stepping from it towards him.

 

               Ed felt fear strike through him, the weight of the man’s glare crashing down on him and keeping him frozen in spot…He didn’t know who this man was or what he wanted, but his instincts were screaming at him to run and he knew this was bad. Bad for both him and Alphonse.

 

               “Let’s go Al! Run for it!” He yelled, pushing himself off the ground and turning to run down the nearby stairs, Al trailing behind him. Before they could make it very far, the man had deconstructed the brick railing and jumped in front of them, making both boys stop in their tracks. The man’s hand glowed blue as the ground underneath the two broke, causing them both to fall. Al was able to grab onto the ledge and keep them both from falling…But that didn’t last too long as the man destroyed what little of the surface Al was holding onto and made them slam onto the stairs below them.

 

               Ed felt desperate as the man continued towards them, trying to create a pillar to push them away, create some distance, but the man only destroyed that too, leaving both boys running down the street to get away.

 

               “Damn it! What’s this guy’s problem?! Making enemies isn’t- Well…. I never really avoided it. But there’s no reason someone should be trying to kill me!” Ed said as he continued to run, trying to figure out some way he could get away… Looking around, there was an alleyway nearby…Maybe the two could use it to get somewhere else and away from this lunatic!

 

               As they ran down the alley, though, the exit in front of them blew up, all a result of this man once again…And it sunk in how powerful this guy was…. He had them trapped, rubble blocking their way out… And he could really kill them.

 

               “Who are you anyway?!” Ed yelled out, glaring at the man. “Why are you after us?!”

 

               “As long as there are creators in the world, there must also be destroyers.” The man spoke calmly, seemingly not even unnerved by this.

 

               Getting up, Ed transmuted a knife. “Looks like we’re going to have to fight…” He muttered, it was the only chance of him and Al getting out of this. Hopefully with the training they had, they could squeeze their way out.

 

               “Gutsy one aren’t you…” The man spoke as both boys charged him. “But…Too slow!”

 

               Another transmutation occurred and Ed looked over to see Alphonse’s armor being destroyed, his eyes widening as it ripped a hole in the armor’s torso, right where Al’s blood seal would be.

 

               “Al!” Ed yelled out, fear crossing his features for the sake of his brother…He couldn’t lose the other!

 

               Watching the other’s body fall to the ground, Ed felt something in him snap. “You bastard!” He growled, charging forward with the knife he had but having his arm grabbed by the man before he could even make a mark.

 

               “You’re too slow.” The man replied, trying another transmutation only to send Ed flying back.

 

               “Damn it!” Ed growled, taking off his jacket. How was he going to do this…? How could he get the upper hand on this guy?! He needed to keep him from doing any more damage to his brother!

 

               “An automail arm…Then that explains why my attacks didn’t do the damage I expected.” The man said as he stepped closer, a part of Ed relieved to get him away from Al. “Most unusual…” He then commented.

 

               Ed wasted no time in transmuting his automail arm, keeping his eyes trained on the man in front of him so he could dodge any attacks he attempted to make. He could feel fear rushing through him, along with the anger of what the guy did to Al, but he tried to keep reminding himself he had to do this for both his and his brother’s sake. He had to hold on and fight…He couldn’t give up.

 

               “B-Brother! Don’t! Just run away!” Al’s voice rang out, Ed noticed his brother trying to pull himself up a little from where he laid on the ground.

 

               “You idiot! I’m not going to leave you behind, Al!” Ed replied, he couldn’t abandon his brother and let this guy kill him… He needed to keep his brother safe, every fiber of is being was telling him that. Both as the older brother and as the alpha…Al needed to be kept safe.

 

               “You press your hands together to form a ring and then perform transmutation… Now I see.” The man noted, Ed looked back to him and frowned… This guy was observing his every move and he knew it was to try and use his own techniques against him.

 

               Charging at the man, Ed once again was attempting an attack, this was all he could do. Attack and hope for the best. But as he went to hit the other, the man grabbed onto his arm.

 

               “Then I’ll have to start by destroying this right arm of yours.” He said, deconstructing it and causing Ed to be flung back.

 

               “Brother!” Ed could hear Al call out but his eyes were wide with fear as he sat back, watching the shattered pieces of his arm hit the ground. Slowly, it sunk in…. He had nothing else to do. He had no other way to attack… He couldn’t perform alchemy and he was too slow to land any punches.

 

               He was going to die.

 

               “Now you will not be able to use your heretics alchemy.” The man spoke and Ed took a sharp breath in, trying to pull himself away but falling onto his automail port, laying against the ground in defeat.

 

               “I’ll give you a moment to pray to god.” The man said.

 

               “Brother! Run away!” Al screamed out. “Brother!!” He yelled once again, but Ed ignored him. He couldn’t run…He couldn’t leave Al here with this man… And, if he ran, the guy may just catch up anyways… It was hopeless.

 

               “Unfortunately…There isn’t any god I’d like to pray to... But Am I the only one you’re trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother, Al, too?” He asked, needing to know… He had to be sure of this before he tried to make some sort of action… If the man really was after Al maybe running would be a good idea, he could get the man to follow him and hopefully someone could save Al… But if not, if he was all the man was after, then he would make peace with that fact…He’d let himself die so Al could live. His brother was worth more than his own life.

 

               “If he interferes, I will eliminate him, but Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgement today…You alone.” The man spoke and Ed felt himself relax.

 

               “Okay…In that case, I want your word. Promise me you won’t hurt my brother!” He demanded. This would be his one last wish before he went… He just needed Al to be kept safe.

 

               “I will keep that promise.” The man spoke.

 

               Ed could hear Alphonse gasp in the alley but found himself unable to look. “No, brother… What are you trying to do?! Run! Get up and run!” Al’s voice rang out, causing Ed to clench his fist. He didn’t want Al to have to see this…He didn’t want Al to be traumatized even more…But at least he would still be alive. Maybe one day his little brother would forgive him for this…

 

               As the man moved his hand, Alphonse’s attempts to stop this seemed to grow more frantic. “Stop...” The younger Elric said. “Don’t touch him! No… No, you can’t… Stop it!!!” Alphonse yelled out, his voice making Ed shut his eyes tight as he hated this having to be the way he had to go…Hurting his brother in the process…But right before the man’s hand reached Ed’s head, a shot rang out, causing Ed’s eyes to open with a gasp.

 

               They were saved. Looking over, Ed saw Hawkeye and Mustang there along with many other members of the military… And slowly, everything around Ed was blocked out.

 

               He was going to stay alive…This man…Wasn’t going to kill him. He wanted to say relief flooded over him…But instead he was just filled with numbness. He had been so terrified…And was about to give it all up… He was ready to give it all up.

 

               Of course, Ed knew that if confronted with the same situation, he would do it again…He would never leave his brother in the hands of danger and would gladly lay his life down for the omega, but that didn’t stop the fear that came with almost dying…

 

               As Ed tried to process this, he was unaware of the fight taking place around him, not even noticing Armstrong and the man fighting…it wasn’t until Havoc and some other soldiers came over and helped him up that he became slightly more aware.

 

               “Who is that man…?” Ed asked as Havoc helped him sit up.

 

               “That’s the man who murdered Shou Tucker and his daughter.” Havoc replied, making Ed tense as he looked back to the man who was still fighting with Armstrong. The same man who killed Nina…Almost took Al away from him…And almost took away his life.

 

               As much as Ed wanted to rip this man apart even more, he knew all he could do now was watch as the fight took place… And how the man escaped after Hawkeye attempted to shoot him.

 

               It wasn’t until he was watching Mustang, Hughes, and Armstrong sort things out that he remembered his brother and tensed. “Oh no, Alphonse…” He whispered fear and guilt striking through him as he thought of how the other had to witness Ed almost get killed right in front of him.

 

               “Alphonse!” Ed said as he pushed himself up and ran over. Kneeling down by the broken armor, he put his hand on his brother’s chest plate. “Al! Talk to me! Are you alright?” He asked almost desperately, afraid of what was going on in his brother’s head.

 

               After everything, he couldn’t help but think of what Mustang told him before…How omegas are more likely to be hurt by stressful events... They can be traumatized, scarred, much more easily than alphas or betas can… As much as Ed didn’t want to believe it…He wondered if it was true…And if this was hurting Alphonse more…If this was going to break what little he had left of his younger brother.

 

               That just couldn’t do…

 

               “Come on Al? Al, you hear me??” He asked, becoming more panicked the longer his brother took to respond.

 

               Though before he could find himself asking again, an uppercut went straight to his jaw, sending him back a bit.

 

               “Why didn’t you run away when I told you to?! What kind of idiot are you?” Alphonse’s voice rang out… Ed began to take back his worries about Alphonse being traumatized. It seemed his brother was just fine- pissed at him- but fine.

 

               “No way, I wasn’t going to leave you behind!” Ed tried to argue.

 

               “Which is exactly why you’re an idiot!” Al yelled, punching Ed once again…

 

               “What do you keep punching me like that for? If I had run away you could’ve been killed, you know that?” Ed asked as he looked to the other. The thought of Alphonse dying made Ed terrified and up until now he thought they could handle everything thrown their way…But it turned out they couldn’t and if they were going to keep moving forward they would have to be a hell of a lot more careful.

 

               “And maybe I wouldn’t have been! Making the decision to die is something only and idiot does!” Alphonse replied and Ed found himself letting out a huff.

 

               “Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I’m still your older brother, got it?!” Ed retorted, his worry for Al dying down a bit and being replaced with irritation.

 

               “I’ll say it all I want to!” Al replied and Ed found his shirt being grabbed by the other as Al pulled him forward. “Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on…Learn more about alchemy… You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina… You can’t do that by dying! I won’t allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!” As Al spoke, Ed could hear his voice become more emotional, though his brother’s words were a much-needed wakeup call… And Ed realized that he shouldn’t have to worry about Al at all. Omega or not… He was the stronger one in this situation, he was the one who was thinking logically…While Ed wasn’t. The older Elric felt guilty for doubting the other’s capabilities…As it seemed he was right to being with…Al was strong, strong enough to handle all of this…And maybe even stronger than Ed.

 

               The moment the other finished, the arm that was holding Ed fell off, sending the older Elric back to the ground. “Oh great! And now my arm’s fallen off cause my brother’s a big fat idiot!” Al yelled. Ed couldn’t help but let out a sigh and hang his head... A small chuckle escaping his lips.

 

               “We’re really falling apart, aren’t we brother?” He asked. “We look like we belong in a junk yard…”

 

               “…But at least we’re still alive…” Alphonse’s voice spoke softly and Ed found himself looking up at his younger brother.

 

               “We are…” Ed said quietly, relief flooding over his body at this notion.

 

               They were still here…They had survived against all odds…And Ed found himself even more determined now to get him an Al back in their own bodies so they could return to a normal life away from this hell.

 

               But first…They had got get fixed up again.

              


	5. Screwed in More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hook up ensues as the Elric brothers go back to Resembool

**Older Brother 15, Younger brother 14**

 

               The last place Ed wanted to be right now was on a train heading to Resembool when he could be working on getting the philosopher stone… Especially when his arrival to Resembool likely would be met with a wrench to the face due to the condition his arm was in…. It didn’t help that Ed was separated from his brother either, with Armstrong travelling with the boys and insisting Alphonse be put in the same area they stored all the animals…

 

               But at the very least, at least they got a clue on where they may find a way to create a philosopher’s stone. All thanks to a certain small town doctor… Maybe now the two would finally be able to get their bodies back to normal… But of course, they had to wait to be fixed up before they were able to go search Central Library for Dr. Marco’s notes… Hopefully Winry could get her job done quickly.

 

               Getting up from his seat, Ed let out a sigh. “I’m going to go check up on Al.” He told Armstrong, they were almost to Resembool anyways so he could let his brother know…. He did feel pretty bad Alphonse was being left with those animals… His brother already was stuck alone during the night… He didn’t need to be without more human contact. Anyways, having Al out of sight always made Ed a bit anxious… The last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen while he wasn’t there to protect Alphonse… He still hadn’t gotten over the whole experience with the man called Scar. 

 

               With a small sigh, Ed made his way down the train car and made his way to where Al was holed up in, groaning as he opened the door to be met with a sea of sheep…

 

               “Hey, Al, where are you?” He called out as he pushed passed the sheep, groaning at the smell of them… At least Al couldn’t smell it… Ed was sure that if he had been in here so long he’d be sick.

 

               “I’m over here, brother.” Al’s voice called out. Ed looked over his shoulder and saw the top of his armor sticking out, causing Ed to let out a small breath of relief as he walked over, the other was fine.

 

               “How are you doing in here? You’re not too lonely, are you?” Ed asked as he got over to Al and put his hand on the other’s helmet, noticing a somewhat different aura about his brother, one that made Ed both worried and interested…For some odd reason.

 

               Ever since the fight with Scar, Ed had been feeling a bit different regarding Alphonse. It wasn’t anything he could place his finger on… He could understand feeling more protective over Al after almost losing him…But that wasn’t even it, or at least, not the full picture… Instead he felt almost possessive of the omega.

 

               Maybe it was almost losing his brother that caused it… Made him not want anyone else to be near his brother…And made him more attached to the other. It made sense. The feeling of warmth he got around Alphonse was probably just because Ed was so happy the other was here and safe…That had to be it…

 

               “I’m okay, brother… Are we almost to Resembool?” Alphonse asked, still seeming a bit quiet and hesitant to speak.

 

               “Yeah, we’re just about there… But are you sure you’re okay?” Ed asked, kneeling down to be face to face with his brother. Alphonse took a moment before nodding, just making Ed worry more, until he spoke up.

 

               “I’m fine, I just…” Alphonse trailed off and mumbled. “I think it’s starting…” Which made Ed pause out of confusion.

 

               “You think what’s starting?” He asked which made his little brother sigh, seemingly out of embarrassment. “Al, it’s only us in here, it’s fine to tell me what’s going on.” Ed assured, wanting his brother to feel comfortable around him all the time.

 

               “It’s my heat… I um…I think it’s starting… I’m beginning to want to nest and um… My soul feels all weird again…” Alphonse said, his words quickly causing heat to rush to Ed’s face, his heart beating a little faster out of something he pinned up to being embarrassment.

 

               “O-Oh um… Are you going to be okay for the rest of the train ride…?” Ed asked, looking over his brother. In the year that Ed has known Al to be an omega, Al had only had his heat one other time… So, Ed still wasn’t quite sure how to deal with the situation. Last time they were just at the military base, so it was easy to hole up for a while and let Al spend his heat in a calm, comfortable environment… But now, in a train car, he didn’t quite know what to do…Would Al be okay travelling??

 

               “I’ll be fine for now… I can handle the rest of the trip back…” Al replied and Ed let out a small sigh of relief, trusting that Al knew better than he did what he could handle. But still, at this time, Alphonse was stuck in this box so…Ed didn’t know how he was going to help his brother get comfortable enough during his heat.

 

               “Okay, good…We’ll bring you to one of the guest rooms when we get to Winry’s… You can choose which ever one… And um… I know you can’t exactly nest how you are now but um… We can stuff some of my clothes and pillows in the box with you. Once my arms fixed, I’ll fix you up, and then if you’re still in your heat you can build a proper nest, okay?” Ed asked, scratching the back of his head as he did. For some reason, Alphonse was always comfortable with Ed being with him during his heat… When he had it in the military base, he showed no discomfort with Ed around, but the moment the Colonel knocked on the door Al snapped at him to leave.

 

               While it confused Ed, how his brother was so completely fine and comfortable with his presence, he found himself slightly relieved with it at times… He knew he was protective over his brother but when Al was in his heat things got taken to a whole other level. A part of him didn’t even want anyone to look his brother’s way. Ed was at least glad that Al was comfortable with his presence as that allowed Ed to stick by and make sure no one tried to hurt or get near his brother when he was like that. Not only that, but Ed felt proud that Alphonse felt so safe around him, that even during Al’s most vulnerable time, he wanted Ed by his side.

 

               Alphonse looked to the other and made a small nod as he heard Ed. “Okay…Thank you, brother…” He replied, his vice still pretty quiet and hesitant making his brother seem even more submissive.

 

               Letting out a sigh, Ed stood up and took off his jacket, practically able to feel Alphonse’s gaze burning into him. “Here… I… I know it’s not much right now but this may help you feel a bit safer during the rest of the trip.” Ed said, placing his coat in the box with his brother. He knew they didn’t have too long to go, they were practically already in Resembool, then they only had to worry about the walk over there, but still, Ed wanted to be positive his brother felt comfortable…The last thing he wanted was to put more anxiety on his younger brother who already felt unsure about being an omega.

 

               Ed heard Alphonse let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes trained on the other for a couple moments until the other spoke up. “Ah…Thank you…” Alphonse said, his voice almost seeming relieved. Ed still didn’t know what it was about his clothes or him that made Alphonse so comfortable but it did come a hell of a lot in handy. Anyways, despite it being a bit weird…Ed found himself not minding the dependence his brother had on him. He actually felt warmth in his chest due to it.

 

               The older Elric’s thoughts were cut off as he felt the train coming to a stop. “Looks like we’re here Al.” He said, giving his brother’s helmet a small pat. “I’m going to head back to Armstrong and grab my stuff… We’ll be back for you in just a couple minutes, okay?” He asked, waiting for his brother to nod before he left the train car.

 

               Just like he had said, him and Armstrong were back not many moments later to grab Alphonse. Of course, like before, Armstrong had to carry the box his brother was in…Much to Ed’s distaste. He didn’t want anyone holding his brother, being close to him, right now…But he didn’t have much of an option. With his automail arm destroyed he had very little hope of carrying Al.

 

               Arriving at the Rockbell house, Ed noticed Granny Pinako outside and waved. “Hey!” He said, getting her attention as she looked over.

 

               “Ah, I didn’t expect to see you back here for another couple of months.” Pinako said as the three approached. “And who might this be?” She then asked as she looked to Armstrong.

 

               “Yeah, well…I needed a bit of a tune up…” Ed said, aware of how much of an understatement that was. “And this is Major Armstrong, he’s been uh…Travelling with us.” Ed then added, not wanting to tell Granny or Winry that the Major was really their baby sitter, making sure they didn’t get killed by Scar… That would worry them too much…And damage his pride.

 

               “It’s a pleasure to meet you and I hope I am not of any inconvenience…” Armstrong said, bowing slightly but keeping Alphonse from falling over. Pinako took out her pipe and shook her head.

 

               “It’s no inconvenience… A house filled with guests is better than a house alone.” She replied before looking to Ed. “And you were being reckless again, weren’t you? I suppose it can’t be helped…But look at you, all this time and you seem to have grown shorter.” She mused and Ed swore he felt a vein pop in his head out of anger.

 

               “Granny… You’re supposed to say how tall I’ve gotten…” He growled, feeling his fists clench in irritation… The last thing he wanted or needed right now was to be told he was short… Especially when he knew he was going to have to deal with lectures from Winry later.

 

               “Why would I say that when it’s obviously not true?” Pinako asked and Ed saw red, his short temper quickly acting up.

 

               Before he could get a word out, though, metal met his face and he found himself getting launched back. Quickly, he recognized that he had been hit with a wrench…After years of having one chucked at him, he got pretty used to the feeling. “WINRY!” He yelled as he sat up, rubbing the already forming bump on his head as he glared up at the girl who stood on her porch.

 

               Winry only laughed as she waved to the boys. “Welcome back!” She said cheerily and Ed could only huff. He didn’t know why her moods shifted so quickly like that… Girls like her were just weird…

 

               Getting into the house, Winry met the boys downstairs, a smile on her face at first, though it turned to confusion when she saw the empty sleeve of Ed’s black jacket… The older Elric could swear he noticed the shift in her eyes from happy to see them to pure irritation and anger.

 

               “What happened-” She started but Ed held up his free hand to her.

 

                “I’ll tell you in a moment just first I need to get Al up to one of the guest rooms.” He stated, still aware of what his brother was going through right now.

 

               “What? Why?” Winry then asked, her face showing slight irritation at Ed’s behavior, though the blonde didn’t care much. His first priority right now...And always… Was Alphonse.

 

               Unintentionally, his scent grew stronger in an almost protective and possessive way as he looked to Winry. “It’s none of your business-” He started but was cut off when Al decided to speak up.

 

               “It’s fine, brother…” Al stated, seeming to quickly pick up on Ed’s change in emotions. After, he looked to Granny and Winry. “I just… My heat is starting so brother wants to get me somewhere secluded and comfortable.” He told Pinako and Winry softly.

 

               With a sigh, Ed looked to Armstrong, not wanting to waste too much time down here and make Alphonse more nervous. “Come on, let’s get Al upstairs.” He said to the man, looking away and climbing up the stairs with his suitcase in hand.

 

               Looking to Al as they got in the hallway, he motioned down the hall. “Which room do you want to stay in, Al?” He asked, aware of how delicate of a matter nesting was. He couldn’t just throw his brother in any room and expect Alphonse to be comfortable… A lot of times doing so would only cause extra anxiety. The omega had to decide for themselves where they wanted to spend their heat.

 

               “Um...Can I stay in the same one I did before…?” The younger Elric asked, referring to the room he had his first heat in. Ed offered a small, comforting smile before nodding, his soft side coming out for his brother in hopes of keeping Alphonse from getting stressed at all.

 

               “Yeah, of course, anywhere you want, Al.” He said as he led Armstrong down the hall, opening the door to the room. “Just set him down by the bed, I’ll handle the rest.” Ed then stated. He definitely wasn’t going to help Al build a makeshift nest in front of Armstrong.

 

               It wasn’t until the other was out of the room that Ed closed the door and set his suitcase down, a small sigh escaping his lips. “So, what were you thinking of using for a nest?” He asked his brother as he went to sift through the clothes he brought with him.

 

               “I don’t know...Um...Maybe a couple pillows like you said...And any clothes you um...Aren’t going to be using…” Al replied and Ed could practically hear the embarrassment in his younger brother's tone, causing him to smirk due to how cute Alphonse was being right now.

 

               “Well, how about this?” He asked, holding up a shirt and a pair of pants he could live without for a little bit. He didn’t want to just start shoving stuff in there as this was once again another one of the many delicate things that came with a heat.

 

               Alphonse nodded as he saw the clothes Ed held up. “Those are good…” Al said and at the confirmation, Ed began to gently put it in the box with his brother, surrounding Al a bit more with the fabric. This process continued for another shirt and pair of pants, with Ed very carefully settling it in the box with Alphonse, doing his best to create a nice, comfy nest for the other.

 

               “Hey um, brother…?” Al’s voice asked timidly and Ed looked up at the helmet with a bit of confusion.

 

               “Yeah? What is it, Al?” Ed asked before growing a bit concerned that he wasn’t making the nest correctly. “Am I doing this wrong? Did I screw it up?” Ed asked, ready to take out the fabric and resituate it if that was what Alphonse wished.

 

               “N-No um...That’s not it, you’re doing a um...A good job just….” Alphonse went quiet for a couple moments and Ed felt his concern growing more at how shy Alphonse was. While it was cute when he understood what it was about, now it just made him question if Alphonse was really comfortable around him after all… The idea of him making Alphonse feel anything other than safe and happy unsettled him…

 

               Ed was about to press the younger Elric on, but before he could, Alphonse spoke up, his voice quick and quiet, laced with embarrassment. “C-Can I use a pair of your boxers for my nest??”

 

               In an instant, Ed’s face burned red at his brother’s request and for a couple moments, he didn’t even know how to react. Alphonse wanted his underwear…?! He wanted to put Ed’s boxers in his safe space for his heat?! Ed knew his brother was weird sometimes but...This was a whole new level.

 

               What was even more confusing was a part of Ed almost felt happy to give Alphonse exactly what he wanted.

 

               “U-Uh… O-Okay..” Ed replied, quickly grabbing the first pair he could find and stuffing it in the box before getting up. “Pillows... W-We said we’d add pillows, right? Yeah- let’s do that.” He said quickly and began grabbing some of the pillows and blankets off the bed before going to put them in the box, just wanting to finish and get out so he could calm down and register what happened. Al had never asked for his boxers before…

 

               “H-Here… Okay, um… I think we’re done. Will you be okay staying on your own in here now?” He asked Alphonse, finding himself unable to look at his brother as he closed up his suitcase.

 

               “No um… I’m fine...Thank you, brother…” Al said, his voice sounded embarrassed as well, though a part of Ed felt he should be embarrassed! Brother’s aren’t supposed to ask the other for a pair of boxers for a nest…

 

               But a brother also shouldn’t be happy to give his boxers up to the other in the first place…

 

               Making a firm nod, Ed made his way to the door. “Okay, if you need anything just call out for me.” He replied, no matter how embarrassed he was, he wanted to be sure Alphonse was safe and sound.

 

               After making that statement, Ed left the room and closed the door behind him. A huff escaped his lips and he dropped his suitcase to rub his face with his left hand… Alphonse may be the death of him… He swore the kid was going to give him a heart attack of some sort of nature.

 

               While Ed made many excuses for Alphonse’s behavior in the past, this one was something he had no explanation for...Why would Al want a pair of his boxers? What about his underwear made his little brother feel safe and happy? Ed wanted to say it involved Al’s dependency on him, maybe his younger brother just needed something more and his boxers made Alphonse feel more satisfied in his heat induced state...But even then, he wasn’t sure.

 

               Once the blush on his cheeks died down, Ed made his way downstairs to face Winry… He just hoped he wasn’t going to get another wrench to the face.

 

               “You were gone for a while…” Winry’s voiced practically the moment he got downstairs. Ed couldn’t help but let out a groan, he hadn’t even told her about his broken arm and she was already pissed at him. Great.

 

               “It wasn’t that long... I was just helping Al with his nest…” Ed replied with a small huff. Winry was quiet for a moment, staring the older Elric down before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

 

               “Whatever, so are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Winry asked and Ed tensed slightly at her voice. How was it that this beta managed to get Ed to want to tuck his tail and run? Ed would never figure out...Probably had to do with her favorite choice of weapon or something.

 

               “Well, uh… I got in a fight and… My automail arm is broken.” He said, sitting down on the couch as Armstrong placed the remains of his arm on the table for both Rockbell’s to look at…

 

               And very quickly, Ed saw Winry’s anger turn into burning rage.

 

               “What did you do, Ed?! It’s-It’s destroyed! My precious automail is destroyed!” She whined and then turned to the older Elric with a glare that made him shift down in his seat a little. “I told you not to be reckless, Ed!” Winry growled.

 

               “Yeah, yeah, I know...But this wasn’t really a situation I had much control over!” He snapped back, not wanting to get all the blame put on him. “Anyways, I was going to tell you to finish as soon as possible but...With Al I guess we’ll be stuck here for a bit no matter what.” Ed then added. It seemed his plans to get to Central Library in a week were kind of ruined now. He’d just have to be patient...Though that was so boring.

 

               “We’ll still get it done as fast as we can… I’m sure your leg could use a tune up with all you put it through too…” Pinako said and looked to Winry. “We’ll likely have to make a whole new arm for him.”

 

               Winry sighed and made a small nod, aware that there was nothing left to salvage with the pieces of the arm. “I better start working now…” She decided, about to make her way upstairs before pausing and glaring at Ed. “Come with me, I need to talk to you.” She added before walking off.

 

               A small flash of worry crossed Ed’s face as he wondered if this ‘talk’ was really just Winry using him for some sort of wrench target practice… As much as he didn’t want to follow the other, he knew that if he didn’t she’d only become more pissed off at him, so with a sigh, he went upstairs and into her workshop where she was already sitting and getting out supplies.

 

               “What is it?” He asked, putting his hand on his hip as he watched her starting to work on the materials she grabbed… So far, he hadn’t gotten hit with a wrench so that was a good sign.

 

               “It’s about Alphonse… How many times has he been in heat since he presented?” Winry asked. Ed almost instantly felt a flare of protectiveness wash over him as his eyes narrowed.

 

               “Only one other time...Why does it matter to you?” He asked, once again unaware of his own scent growing stronger with his irritation.

 

               Winry leaned back in her chair and looked to Ed with a sigh. “Because it seems kind of weird how you helped Alphonse build his nest… Did you do this last time too?” Winry asked and Ed shrugged.

 

               “No, not really. Last time he just took my clothes and holed up in the bedroom back at the base for a bit.” Ed replied, his response making Winry raise a brow. He could feel his irritation growing even more at that look… Why was she making a face at that? It wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

               “He took your clothes?” She clarified and Ed scoffed.

 

               “Yeah, so what?” He couldn’t help the small snarl come out as well. Ed didn’t quite know what was coming over him...But something about Winry prying into his and Alphonse’s relationship and personal business pissed him off.

 

               “Ed, are you that stupid or do you really not know?” Winry asked and before Ed could really think about what he was saying, he snapped back.

 

               “BOTH WINRY! NOW TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!” He replied, her words spiking much more curiosity and worry that something could be going on with Alphonse. Hell, he didn’t even realize that he had called himself stupid as he waited for her response which came not too long after.

 

               “Ed, omegas only let mates help them with their nest! They only let mates stay around them when they’re in heat!” Winry replied and Ed felt himself freeze for a moment before shaking his head.

 

               “Al and I aren’t mates, we’re brothers.” He replied, trying to quickly brush off her words and any weight they held.

 

               “I know that Ed, my point is, though, that no brother would be allowed to stay with an omega while they’re in heat. No brother would be allowed to make an omega’s nest. And no omega would want clothes of someone they’re not interested in to make up their nest.” Winry replied, trying to remain calm.

 

               Ed took a moment to process these words, his cheeks burning bright red and an almost sickening feeling forming in his stomach… His hand turned into a fist and he looked down at the floor. “What are you trying to say here Winry? You’re not really trying to insinuate that Al… That Al has some sort of romantic feelings for me...Are you?” He asked, his mind wandering back to the fact Al wanted his boxers earlier…

 

               “I don’t know, Ed… It could just be that he’s confused… I mean, you are the only alpha he’s around all the time… He could have unintentionally latched onto that… Or maybe it truly is brotherly...Maybe your clothes and presence comfort him...I don’t know but… I think it’s something you need to talk to him about before things get too far.” Winry said quietly.

 

               Ed was silent as he just hoped that this was brotherly… That Alphonse didn’t like him more than that… As he knew how wrong that was and how much hell it would stir up… But despite this hope, the idea didn’t sicken him nearly as much as he thought it should… That worried him a hell of a lot more.

 

               “Unless.... You want him to feel that way, Ed.” Winry then spoke, shooting Ed out of his thoughts before he got too deep into them. His eyes widened and he was quick to shake his head.

 

               “What? No- Of course not… He’s my brother, Winry.” Ed replied...But for some reason remained unconvinced of his own words.

 

               What was his real feelings?

 

               That question stuck with him for the rest of the night… Hell, it stuck with him for the next couple days, even after his automail arm was back on and his leg was adjusted for the height he had gained. He found himself so unsure of himself, so lost in his own thoughts, that he barely even talked to Alphonse. He left Alphonse in that guest room for the most of the days that passed…

 

               When he finally went in there to fix Al up, his brother was still in the middle of his heat... But unlike the other times Ed was around Al, he felt almost a pulling at his soul. He couldn’t quite explain it, nor did he want to reflect upon it… Because like always, Ed was stubborn.

 

               He wasn’t going to have feelings for his brother. No way in hell. If Alphonse felt anything for him- which he refused to believe the other did- then Ed would just ignore it till the feelings went away. That was the plan.

 

               ...Ed needed to realize that he should stop making plans. They always ended up getting ruined.

 

               The older Elric woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. His body was sore and felt almost as though it was burning up but that wasn’t the worst of it. In fact, his need was quite obvious, standing tall and proud as he groaned in frustration. It fucking hurt and he needed some relief to it…

 

               It seemed at first, his body almost took him on auto drive as he got up from bed. It wasn’t exactly something he could sense physically, it wasn’t an enticing scent or taste...But he felt a pulling at his soul, much stronger than before. It was a sense of wanting to find the source, to claim it and never let it go. He was looking for relief, both with his body and his soul, and his search led him right outside of his brother’s room, his yearning growing as he knew the omega was inside, comfortable in his nest...Possibly waiting for him.

 

               Ed wanted that omega as his own.

 

               Opening the door, Ed walked inside, his eyes turning to the silhouette of his brother in the moonlight. Just as expected, the other was in his nest...His nest of Ed’s clothes, something that especially now made the alpha proud.

 

               “Al…” Ed said, his voice husky with lust. He closed the door behind himself, locking it, as his younger brother looked over.

 

               “...Brother? What are you...What are you doing in here?” Al’s voice asked timidly. Once again, the word that came to mind was cute...His brother was adorable, even more so now with how shy he has been. Ed loved to see him like this… Though it didn’t help with the problem between his legs.

 

               “I needed to see you…” Ed panted out as he walked over, putting his hand on Al’s shoulder and forehead against the cool metal of Al’s helmet. At this moment, even when his brother didn’t have a body, Ed felt as though he could sense his brother’s heat...His brother’s want to be claimed and bonded… And Ed wanted to give him that… He wanted to be the one to take his brother in this moment. It felt as though the other was laid out on a platter, just for him.

 

               “B-Brother?” Alphonse asked, and Ed wondered if the other could sense it too, his want and need to be one with the other in this moment… Ed wasn’t sure… But being in front of the other in this moment, he couldn’t hold himself back from the opportunity. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the cool metal of Alphonse’s helmet, hearing the gasp from his brother before pulling away a tiny bit, panting as he held onto the other.

 

               “Alphonse… You’re so…” Ed paused as he kissed the helmet once again. “So adorable and enticing…” He muttered, pressing a trail of kisses down the side of his brother’s helmet. “I think I want you…” He then whispered, pressing his cheek against Al’s cool metal as he waited to hear what his omega said.

 

               It seemingly took a couple moments, moments in which Ed impatiently waited for an answer, finding it immensely difficult not to just begin taking his brother as his own, but when Al spoke up, it seemed hesitant. “...Brother, are you...Are you having your rut…?”

 

               Ed couldn’t help but groan at Al’s question. “I don’t know...don’t care…” He added, pulling away slightly to look Alphonse in the eyes. “All I know right now...Is that I need this…” He added, his head too fogged up to even think straight.

 

               Once again, Alphonse took a bit longer to reply, this time Ed gave up waiting and began placing impatient kisses against the collar of the armor, letting his teeth scrape across it...If Al had his body back...He could just mark him right now… Then no one could ever try to take the other away from him.

 

               “I’m all metal so h-how…” Al trailed off and Ed let out another huff.

 

               “I’ll figure it out, Al.” He snapped and then shook his head. “You trust me, right? Just…. Let me do this...Please… Let me take you…” Ed practically begged. Any longer and he really didn’t think he could wait for his brother’s permission.

 

               “I... I trust you...Okay…” Al whispered, it was then Ed noticed a change in the other’s voice...One that reflected need. “I want it too…. Take me...Please…” Al then added and Ed found every last bit of his control getting wiped away at the other’s begging.

 

               Ed leaned in and pressed a kiss hard against Alphonse’s helmet, feeling his brother’s hands grab onto him, the cool metal of his fingers slipping under his shirt and sending shivers throughout his overheated body.

 

               He knew Alphonse couldn’t feel it, but he kept kissing against the other, running his tongue across the metal as though Al would really get pleasure from his actions...But somehow, he felt like maybe it was working. Even if Al couldn’t feel it physically, his small gasps and noises made Ed start to believe that maybe, just maybe, he could feel it in his soul.

 

               Pulling away just a bit, Ed took off his shirt and went to sip off his boxers, finding himself too impatient to continue this. He needed relief NOW. He couldn’t keep being patient about this.

 

               Ed could feel Alphonse’s eyes watching him get undressed and flashed a cocky grin to his brother after. He wondered, if Alphonse had his body, what would his face look like now? Would it be covered in blush? Ed believed so… His brother was modest, always the type to look away at these sorts of things...But now Alphonse sat there in his nest made up of Ed’s clothes, taking in every inch of bare skin Ed’s body had to show.

 

               Moving into Alphonse’s lap, Ed practically shivered at the cold metal rubbing against his thighs, but he moved closer, grabbing onto the loin cloth of his brother’s armor and untying it, taking off the little amount of ‘clothing’ his brother had to him. Even in this heated state, Ed wanted this to be as real as it could. He felt as though Al deserved to have it be normal, to have it feel as though it wasn’t some one-sided relief… Ed wanted Al to feel good from this too, if he even could.

 

               Once the loin cloth was removed, Ed pressed his member, which was standing tall and proud, against the pelvis of Alphonse’s armor, a small groan escaping his lips as he did so and shivers travelled through his entire body.

 

               Alphonse’s hands came up to grab Ed, one moving onto his brother’s back and the other untying Ed’s braid, letting his hair run free. “B-Brother… Do it… Please I… I want you to feel good.” Al said softly and Ed found he really couldn’t disobey the other, not when this person in front of him, this soul trapped in armor, was the most important thing in the world to Ed.

 

               Pressing one more kiss to Al’s armor, Ed circled his arms around the broad suit and began to move his hips, sliding his member along the smooth metal and feeling sparks ignite his whole body.

 

               “A-Al…” He groaned as he kept moving, the room filling up with his scent as he continued to buck his hips against the other.

 

               If it wasn’t for his brother’s voice being paired with his own, Ed truly would’ve worried Al wasn’t getting anything from this, but Ed could hear...He could hear the small gasps and hums, maybe even moans, from his brother… Somehow, even if they couldn’t physically touch, these actions seemed to bring pleasure down to their entire core, touch their souls, and make them feel complete.

 

               That was the only way Ed could describe it.

 

               It didn’t take long for Ed to feel as though he was breaking at the seams, he had already been frustrated coming in here, so soon he felt precum dripping from his member as he picked up the pace, Alphonse’s hands gripping onto him and helping slide his body against the other.

 

               “A-Alphonse...I’m close…” Ed muttered, closing his eyes as he moved harder, gripping onto the other’s armor tighter. Deep down, he felt a growing need emerge, one that made him truly want to bite into where the other’s neck should be, one that made him wish he could just claim Alphonse and make the other HIS omega...But he resisted, aware that he couldn’t make the other his mate, not now...Not when Al had no body to truly mark.

 

               “Brother keep- ah- keep going…!” Al replied, his fingers digging into Ed’s sides, making the older wince slightly, sure that later bruises would appear in its wake. But, as Al wished, he did as the other said, continuing to move his hips against the other, noticing how Al seemed to be moving his own body along with him.

 

               All the pleasure that was coursing through his body seemed to reach its peak as his voice let out a loud moan, one that sounded almost like his brother’s name, as Alphonse let out a cry of his brother’s name.

 

               He came across them both, continuing to thrust his hips, riding out his orgasm. It wasn’t until after that Ed’s head finally cleared, panting as he weakly clung to the armor in front of him, that he realized what he had done.

 

               Ed had sex with his brother...He...He had basically humped the other until he came! Suddenly, all the happiness and fulfillment after what just took place turned into dread and Ed felt sick to his stomach. This was wrong...So wrong… But a small part of him felt as though it had been right… Hell, more than a part of him did, obviously, if he had really gone and done this!

 

               Something was wrong with him...That was the only explanation...They were both sick, both him and Alphonse, the other seemed just as willing but…. But maybe that was Al’s heat speaking...Maybe Al did this because Ed had practically begged for it…

 

               That thought made him feel even sicker...

 

               “A-Al I... I-I’m sorry…” He whispered, his hands turning into fists as he looked down at the nest beneath them, unable to face the other yet. “I-I’m so sorry I-I-” He began but was cut off by Alphonse.

 

               “Brother why are you saying that…. I…. That made me so happy…” He said softly and Ed’s head shot up to stare at the other with wide eyes, the burning sensation quickly beginning to return, as Al suspected before, he must really be having his rut, and was only getting a small moment of rest before he was back to the mess he was before… The mess that seemingly lusted over his brother.

 

               “...Y-You liked it…?” He asked, aware of how shaky his voice was… Did Al realize how wrong this was?! Alphonse just nodded and moved Ed’s hair out of his face.

 

               “Mhm...Can... Can we do it again…?” He whispered and suddenly, Ed found himself hard again, much to his own disgust… Even though he knew it was wrong...Even though it sickened him to think about...Something was there that enjoyed this, that much was obvious...And just like always, he couldn’t say no to his little brother.

 

 

               The days after that, as Ed was experiencing his rut, were filled with the same actions, Ed getting frustrated, then fucking his brother the best he could, before apologizing repeatedly until Alphonse told him it was okay… It was a vicious cycle, one Ed wished he didn’t have to live through...But it felt as though two sides of him were fighting against each other. The one that wanted Alphonse and the one that felt sickened by it all…

 

               When his rut finally ended, Al had gotten over his heat as well, and the two spent almost an hour cleaning up. Ed had gotten a nice, very much needed shower and Alphonse’s armor got scrubbed down to be free of any semen. Then of course they had to be sure everything else in the room was clean and free of any evidence of what they had done…

 

               The two didn’t speak about what happened, though. It seemed like neither of them knew where to start… But the silence also left them wondering where their relationship lied now.

 

               Ed knew the answer to this was not simple...He wanted Al to stay his brother for moral reasons, yet he also found himself wanting to disregard that this was incest and admit that yes, there was obviously something going on between the two as they had sex together. Something that they both initiated multiple times the past couple days…

 

               And maybe...Maybe he wouldn’t get this answer anytime soon. Maybe this was something that they’d figure out...But as of now, after everything he had done, Ed had a sense of guilt wash over him. He wasn’t supposed to do this and as the older brother, he felt this was more of his fault than his brother’s… He shouldn’t have ever entered Al’s room, not when he was feeling so...So off due to the rut. He should’ve been the responsible one.

 

               Once again, he failed.

 

               “Brother!” Al’s voice snapped Ed out of his thoughts. The older Elric looked over at Alphonse, who had his bag all together and packed. “We should probably go downstairs and get you something to eat...Um… You haven’t eaten for a while…” Al brought up.

 

               Suddenly, Ed did notice the lingering feeling of hunger settling in his stomach. During ruts, alphas tended not to eat much or at all...Just like omegas didn’t during their heats… Which left them with a larger appetite than usual after it was all done.

 

               “Ah, yeah, you’re right…” Ed said and rubbed the back of his head. “Everyone’s probably wondering what happened to us too…” He then said, biting his lip as he really hoped no one heard what they were doing.

 

               “...What are you going to tell them…?” Alphonse asked quietly and Ed sighed because he truly didn’t know what to say.

 

               “I don’t know...If they didn’t hear anything they uh...They likely smelled that I was in my rut…” He replied and groaned. “Damn it...We should probably just sneak out and get breakfast somewhere else before returning to Central…. Maybe we can even outrun Armstrong…” He muttered. He wondered if the guy was fast or not.

 

               “Brother! We can’t do that, it’d upset them…” Al replied and Ed huffed.

 

               “Yeah, yeah, but we can’t really tell them what we were doing either, Al!” He pointed out and Alphonse went quiet for a couple moments.

 

               “Alphas can be angry during their ruts...Right?” Al then asked, Ed looked over and just made a small nod.

 

               “Yeah, why?” He asked and raised a brow.

 

               “We’ll tell them we were fighting…. They just mistook what they were hearing…. Your um...Your moans were really groans...I yelled your name cause you kept fighting me back.” Alphonse replied and though it wasn’t the best...It was all they got.

 

               “...I guess we’ll have to stick to that story… Ugh, I really hope they just decide not to ask questions…” He muttered and was about to leave the room when Al’s hand grabbed his wrist.

 

               “Wait, brother, I…” Al trailed off for a moment, his gaze turning to the floor before looking back at Ed. The older Elric felt the pressure of his gaze already and knew what this was about.

 

               “What we did...Brother...I... What was all of that…?” Al asked, his voice holding a sense of nervousness to it. Ed could only stare at the other for a couple moments before looking away with a sigh.

 

               “I don’t know, Al…. I don’t know…” Ed replied...And it was the truth. He didn’t understand it at all...So he couldn’t pretend like he did.

 

               “Is... Whatever this is...Going to continue…?” Alphonse then asked and Ed bit his lip, not sure how to answer this one...He truly didn’t know. While this should be a clear-cut answer of ‘no’ he found himself unable to say just that…

 

               “Do you want it to…?” He hesitantly asked, remembering what Winry said about Al’s behavior… That and what they did these past few days made him wonder...Maybe she was right…. Maybe Alphonse did like him...More than a brother.

 

               “I-I... Well…” Alphonse trailed off, almost as if he was unprepared for the question to turn around on him. “I-I liked it...I really did...But I know it’s wrong, that it shouldn’t be happening… Yet...I want to do it more…” He paused again before letting go of his brother’s hand. “I’ll only continue if you say you want to!” Al decided and Ed found himself taking in a small breath. So, Al did have some sort of romantic feelings towards him...

 

               “...Let’s just see what happens, Al, okay?” He found himself asking quietly...This was his half assed answer to it all...Because he couldn’t say yes, yet he couldn’t say no… All he could give his brother was this ‘maybe’...

 

               Before Al could answer, Ed made his way downstairs. As expected, he was met by stares but no one said anything...Much to his luck. As he began scarfing down breakfast, Alphonse came down and joined everyone, making light conversation and keeping the focus away from what had transpired the past couple days.

 

               It wasn’t until they were leaving that Ed was faced with his actions. He had been walking out of the door when Winry put her hand on Ed’s shoulder and stopped him in his tracks, leaning in, she spoke quietly. “Ed… I don’t know what you’re doing with Al... Or what your feelings are… But figure it out fast. Don’t be stupid and hurt your brother.” And with that...She let go of him, leaving Ed standing frozen in place, his eyes wide as he stared ahead, noticing Al’s figure looking back at him.

 

               “Brother, come on! We’ll miss the train!” Al called out and Ed found himself swallowing thickly.

 

               Winry had heard them...Or at least knew what they had been doing...Which meant Granny and Armstrong may know too. That filled Ed with dread, the idea of people knowing of the sin him and Alphonse had committed those past nights…

 

               He wished he could just leave it all behind here...The memories...The feelings...All of it… But as he ran to catch up to Alphonse and Armstrong, being met with his brother’s laugh, Ed felt warmth travel through his chest and knew…

 

               He was so fucking screwed.


	6. The Hollow Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my good friend Tsubasa for being my beta reader >.< She was mad at me for this one. Oops lol.
> 
> I will warn you, the ending is a bit of a table turner but um... It's not what it seems. Just hold out for the next chapter until you make your judgements on our beloved characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALP
> 
> So, I am having a bit of a rough time figuring out who I want to ship Mustang with... As a result, I will leave it up to you! My loving readers!!!
> 
> Your options are...
> 
> A. Mustang and Hawkweye with a forbidden love in which because of their superior/subordinate relationship they can never be together
> 
> ooooor
> 
> B. Mustang and Hughes, which would actually allow Mustang to get some action ;) LOL This would require me to play with the story line a bit so Hughes lives, but I have some options... And Hughes will still stay the family man he is... Just maybe him and Gracia have a mutual split but stay close? I can't see him cutting her out of his life.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!!! I NEED HELP!

**Older Brother 15, Younger Brother 14**

               “Brother!” Alphonse cried out as Ed thrust against him, his member sliding against the crotch of Alphonse’s armor, something the younger Elric couldn’t feel exactly, but he sure as heck could watch.

 

               It had been close to two weeks since him and Ed had first done this, connect in a way no brothers should. In this time, Alphonse still hadn’t exactly figured out what this all meant. He knew the base attraction was there, that much was obvious the first time they had done this. The mere fact that his brother sought him out in his rut was the first sign, even if he was in his heat during then. But beyond that, Alphonse didn’t know what Ed was feeling, he didn’t know where their relationship lied.

 

               The younger Elric had been sure of his own emotions for a while, as usual he was more in touch with them than Ed was. He had realized, long before they started this sin, that he liked Ed more than he ever should, though at the time he had no hopes of his feelings ever being returned. He knew from the beginning they were wrong.

 

               While Alphonse was aware of his feelings now, he was never quite aware of when they started. He supposed…They had always been there, ever since he was a child and latching onto his brother’s arms. That’s the best he could come up with, at the very least, and the most that made sense…Because the way he felt about Ed, well…Had never changed. Every time he looked at his brother, he found himself filled with joy and warmth. His brother’s touch, even now when he couldn’t feel it, left him with tingles touching his very soul. He had always found himself wanting to be right by his brother’s side… He just never quite realized what these feelings meant, not until after he became trapped in this empty metal armor.

 

               As much as his realization should have been something to be terrified about, he found himself with a sense of calm instead. Sure, he was worried about the fact he was in love with his brother, that he held incestuous feelings towards him, but at the same time, being able to put a name to it helped him understand it. Now that he knew what it was, he felt more at peace with the feelings, and he was trying to prepare himself for the inevitable… When Ed would fall in love with someone else, some girl like Winry, and choose to start a life with them.

 

               Because as much as Alphonse was optimistic and hopeful, he was also very aware of the situation he was in and how impossible it would be to have his feelings returned. He had to be realistic about this…And he truly tried to be. He would focus on his brother’s happiness beyond all else because as long as Ed was happy, he was too.

 

               But that didn’t stop all the thoughts at night, all the ‘what if’s’…. Alphonse would be lying if he said he never thought of a future where he was his brother’s mate…In fact, he thought of it quite often in the darkness of the night. He’d imagine the two of them with smiling faces, their bodies restored, as they lived a peaceful life in Resembool. Some nights, he’d wonder if his brother would ever want kids…And what a life with children would look like with the other… It was wishful thinking, thoughts of a perfect world were blood relation didn’t matter…

 

               And Alphonse knew it would never happen.

 

               At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. That’s what he said to keep himself from getting his hopes up. He didn’t want to expect a relationship with him and Ed. He knew that would only lead to failure in pain… So, to avoid such matters he told himself there was no hope…

 

               But then Ed had to throw all his efforts out of the window that night.

 

               Alphonse couldn’t complain… As much as he wanted to be even the slightest bit frustrated that Ed punched a hole in the wall he had been trying to build up to protect himself…He just couldn’t hate what happened. The night him and Ed spent together, when his brother was in his rut and he was in his heat…That was the best night of Alphonse’s life, even if he had never imagined being so intimate with the other.

 

               While he couldn’t feel his heats the same way others could, as he had no body to feel the need and want to have someone enter him and knot in him, he did have this pulling at his soul… It would always start as a small feeling but then grow to where his soul was practically begging to be met with another, to have another person show wanting towards him, to bond to him.

 

               Of course, this is a need that for now, while in this suit of armor, will never be satisfied…Not when he can’t really mate with someone and become marked. Yet still, when he was with his brother that night…He felt something in his soul. It was one of the most pleasuring feelings he had ever experienced, one that made him feel almost complete, like he wasn’t a hollow piece of armor. In that moment, it felt as though Edward’s soul had reached out and embraced his own… And the younger Elric truly believed that because of that, he reached that same feeling of high and pleasure that his brother did while orgasming.

 

               Alphonse wanted to believe his brother was just as happy about this as he was. He wanted to believe that Ed returned his feelings…But his brother’s behavior had put doubt in Alphonse’s mind. Ed’s apologies after each time they became so intimate made him worried, made him realize that every time they became so intimate, Ed felt guilty and regretted it.

 

               Unlike Al, Ed seemed more confused on where his feelings lied… And Alphonse wasn’t confident on whether his brother liked him as a lover or not either.

 

               This in itself hurt Alphonse immensely. He had wanted to believe that their intimacy would be a sign that his love was returned…But it just felt like a tease, like Alphonse was getting these acts that should be out of love…But weren’t.

 

               He knew that this should’ve been a sign to stop. Alphonse should’ve realized that this was hopeless…But his walls had already been broken. The hope he was trying to not gain was now ever present and Alphonse felt determined to hold on… Maybe his brother really did love him…And was just blinded by society’s view on the type of actions they were performing… Maybe Ed would realize soon that he loved Alphonse.

 

               He could only hope.

 

               The two hadn’t talked about what happened at the Rockbell house for days, it was a topic seemingly forbidden to bring up. The two instead went about their work, trying to find Marco’s research notes. They were lucky enough to run into Sheska, but just because she got all the notes written down didn’t mean their work was over. They still had to decipher them.

 

               This seemed like a distraction, at least to Alphonse, providing the younger Elric something to focus on that wasn’t his brother. But only three days into their endless deciphering of notes, when Lieutenant Ross and Lieutenant Brosh slipped away for lunch, his brother seemed to snap, the stress getting too much, and the intimacy returned. Once again, the boys connected in a way no brothers should, and despite his brother’s apologies after… He kept continuing every chance they were alone. That was how they found themselves here, with Ed thrusting against him, his breath hitting Al’s armors in pants, and a look of pleasure taking over the previously frustrated face. They were almost done deciphering the notes, but had took a break again, something that had been more and more common as his brother needed some stress relief.

 

               “A-Al!” Ed called out, his hands gripping onto Al’s armor as his thrusting only quickened, his member leaking precum as Alphonse knew the other was close. Gently, the younger Elric moved his body along with the other, while it did little for him, it made Ed feel more pleasure, something he knew from the moan that rang out of this brother’s mouth, sending Alphonse’s soul sky rocketing.

 

               Alphonse never really knew if his words would show the pure weight of how amazing this felt, his soul felt so much lighter, so much more content, and it truly was like he could feel his brother’s presence here. The feeling of it all left Alphonse overwhelming, a small gasp escaping his throat as he held onto Ed a little bit tighter. His brother was seemingly breaking down in front of him and Alphonse couldn’t help but admire how his brother looked. His pupils were dilated, cheeks pink, and mouth parted slightly, an expression Alphonse now recognized as lust. Ed’s golden hair was down, falling over his shoulders with his bangs sticking to his face a little, Alphonse had a hard time not running his hands through it, wondering how soft the hair would feel. Then, Ed’s body was shining with sweat, something Al felt proud of as he knew it was because of him Ed was working so hard.

 

               The younger Elric had found in the past days, that his favorite part was watching when Ed finally reached his limit, when his pace quickened and his body trembled. Ed’s head would roll back slightly, his eyes closed as he came across Al’s armor. The look on his brother’s face was a mix between pleasure and peace, an expression that Alphonse wanted to see more often as it looked so handsome on his brother.

 

               Seeing Ed like this left Al speechless and he could only hold onto the other as Ed came back from his high, panting against Alphonse’s armor as he did. Sometimes, Ed would stay like this for a while, minutes would tick by and he’d let them have this moment…But other times, like now, he would recover within minutes and pull away, handing Alphonse a towel to clean up with as he stood. The exhaustion on the other was plain to see…But his brother pushed on like always.

 

               “We should get back to deciphering the notes…” Ed spoke, looking away as he went to put some clothes on. Alphonse took the towel that he was given and went to wipe up the remains of his brother cum, being sure to get off every spot so that no one else would be suspicious of what they had done. When he had finished, he looked up to see Ed approaching and putting a hand on his armor.

 

               “…Al I-“ Ed started, but Alphonse knew where the other was going and was quick to cut Ed off.

 

               “It’s okay, brother.” He replied softly. “It made me happy…” Al then added. Every time he told his brother this, hoping the other would get it through his thick skull that Alphonse enjoyed this, that there was no reason to apologize.

 

               Quietly, Ed offered a smile, one that looked far more regretful than anything. Slowly, Ed brought his arms around the shoulders of Al’s armor, making the younger Elric pause. “You sure it’s okay…? You don’t…You don’t hate me for this?” Ed asked making Al quickly shake his head.

 

               “Of course not brother!” Alphonse replied, looking down at Ed and noticing the confliction in his eyes.

 

               “…Even if I continue doing this?” Ed then asked and Alphonse felt his soul grow a bit lighter. Ed wanted to keep doing this? Was that just because it benefited Ed or…Or did his brother have feelings for him?

 

               A small laugh bubbled out of Alphonse. “Brother, if you continue doing this I’ll be happy.” He replied honestly, noting the way Ed slowly nodded and turned away… The other didn’t seem too happy… Alphonse felt himself growing more confused as he wondered if he did something wrong. Was he not supposed to like this? Sure, it was incest but…If they both enjoyed it there shouldn’t be a problem…Right?

 

               “Let’s get back to the notes, Al.” Ed replied as he went to sit at the table where the two were deciphering everything. Alphonse nodded and got up, going to join the other.

 

               After that, his brother seemed more focused… They both were. Despite Ed being the one to initiate those intimate moments, Alphonse had benefited from it as well, that much was obvious.

 

               But what they found after all their work and efforts… Well, it made Alphonse wish that they hadn’t met Dr. Marcoh to begin with. Neither of them had to say a word… They had both realized it at the same time.

 

               Very quickly everything on the desk was pushed off by his brother, a growl leaving his throat. Alphonse was too stuck in shock to even get angry like the other and instead just found himself sitting on the floor, his helmet in his hands as he just let Ed take his anger out on the surrounding books and documents.

 

               “To hell with this!” Ed growled before sitting on the floor, his back facing Alphonse. The younger Elric wasn’t too surprised when Lieutenant Brosh and Ross came rushing into the room considering the ruckus his brother made.

 

               “What did you do to this place?” Brosh asked as he stepped inside, Ross close behind them. Alphonse didn’t even bother to look up at their shocked expressions, right now he just couldn’t manage to.

 

               “Just because you couldn’t figure it out doesn’t mean you should start throwing things...” Ross then added, this time, Alphonse decided to speak up.

 

               “We did figure it out… We cracked the code and decrypted the notes…” Alphonse spoke quietly, this fact haunting him. They had really done it…Their goal was so close, they had the answer right in front of them…But it wasn’t what they wanted. It was an answer covered in blood, one that Alphonse now understood why it was buried so deep and hidden in darkness…No one should’ve known the truth.

 

               “Really? You did? But that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Brosh asked, his voice cheerful…Alphonse could only wish it was good. After everything he and Ed had been through, he wanted it to be something that they could be proud of… He wanted this to be the answer to getting their body back… But they couldn’t do it, not if what they read truly was a reality.

 

               Edward’s fist hit the ground almost immediately after Lieutenant Brosh spoke. “There’s nothing good about this, damn it!” He yelled, the pain in his voice clear to Alphonse, though he understood why. The truth had been dangling in front of them, in their reach, and for a moment they believed they would be getting what they wanted…A way out of this hell… But it was just a tease, the one answer they had to getting their bodies back, the only way they could think of to ever achieve normalcy, would cost thousands of lives to do so.

 

               They were at a dead end once again, but this time, they didn’t have a hope to cling to.

 

               “This is the devil’s research…” Ed spoke and put a hand to his face. “It should have been destroyed… Dr. Marcoh was right… It’s evil.”

 

               “...What’s so evil about it?” Brosh asked, his voice seemed hesitant. A part of Alphonse wished the man didn’t even ask as he didn’t want to hear this news over again… But he knew they couldn’t just not tell them… Both Brosh and Ross deserved to know after dealing with them for so long…And maybe just by telling another person they could find a small bit of peace, they could let out some of this whirlwind of emotion they were feeling.

 

               “The main ingredient for a philosopher’s stone is human life.” Ed replied. “In order to manufacture just a single stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices…”

 

               “How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?” Brosh asked after.

 

               “I can’t believe it, how awful!” Ross then voiced.

 

               There was a small silence between them all before Ed sat up, the shaky breath his brother let out striking Alphonse’s soul hard and making him feel worse about the whole situation. “Do us a favor and don’t speak to anyone about this…” Ed said quietly and Alphonse knew exactly why. This was their burden and the last thing either wanted was to drag others into getting hurt with them.

 

               “But sir-“ Brosh began, though Ed was quick to cut him off.

 

               “Please! Just…Pretend you never heard any of it.”

              

 

               After that, it was like all fight out of the boys were gone. The brothers who used to be so determined to get their bodies back felt defeated and lost. They now had nothing to go off of… No clue or idea how they could possibly return to normal. All their effort felt like it was for nothing… It was hard not to just give up.

 

               It was the third day in a row that his brother hadn’t eaten. Instead, Ed just laid on the couch, Al sitting behind it staring at the floor. The room was dark and dull, nothing to better their moods, and they were stuck in a silence, one that Alphonse felt desperate to break.

 

               “Brother…You should really get something to eat…” He spoke quietly, a part of him really hoping that Ed would listen as he feared his brother wasting away, though he knew Ed…His brother was too stubborn and would ultimately do what he wanted…Even if that meant sulking in this room.

 

               “No thanks…” Ed spoke, once again not a surprise to Alphonse, though it did make the younger Elric more nervous. “Pretty awful…Huh…?” Ed then asked and all Alphonse could do was make a hum in agreement.

 

               “You know, Al…It’s like we try so hard to grasp the truth but it always slips away… Now that we finally caught it…It turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold. I’m starting to think this is God’s way of torturing people who have committed taboos.” Edward spoke…And though neither of them believed in God, Alphonse truly had to wonder if he was right. Human transmutation was their first taboo…And after that it seemed they just kept committing them. Their most recent incestuous acts proof of this. They were just falling deeper and deeper down the hole of the forbidden, it just seemed right that they were being punished for such.

 

               “I wonder…If it’ll be like this all our lives…” Ed then whispered and as much as Alphonse hoped it wasn’t true, he couldn’t help but wonder too. It seemed it was highly possible that their lives would continue to be like this, continue to be taboos and punishments. This cycle seemed impossible to break and the younger Elric truly would be surprised if they managed to get out of it.

 

               “You know, Al, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while… But I guess I’ve been too afraid to say it…” His brother’s voice broke the silence between them once again and Alphonse looked up, pausing as he tried to think of what Ed could’ve meant. The first thing he managed to think of was that maybe…Maybe Ed felt the same way for him. This was something unlikely, something that Alphonse told himself was illogical… But at the same time, it was something he desperately wished for. He wanted Ed to feel the same way for him, the more time they spent together now, the more Alphonse hoped for it. After their first time together, it felt as though Al’s soul was calling out to his brother’s, wanting Ed to return his own feeling of love.

 

               “What…?” Al asked, his voice hesitant. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, not at a time like this when they were already crashed to the ground…But… He couldn’t help but hope Ed would say those words he was so desperate to hear.

 

               “I…” Ed began, but was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door, causing both brothers to sit fully up and look at it. Alphonse felt a small sense of annoyance at the interruption at a time like this but he pushed the emotion away, hoping that later on Ed would tell him.

 

               “Elric brothers I know you’re in there!” Armstrong’s voice rang out. “Open up, this is the major!” He then added, continuing to pound on the door.

 

               “What do we do?” Al asked, like usual the Major’s presence making him a bit nervous.

 

               “We ignore him, that’s what.” Ed then replied flatly. Of course, that would’ve worked perfectly if a mere moment later Armstrong hadn’t burst through the door.

 

               “I know what it said Edward Elric!” Armstrong then said, ignoring the surprised screams from both Alphonse and Edward. It did amaze the younger Elric that Armstrong could so easily push through their door yet at the same time this was the strong-arm alchemist they were talking about…

 

               “How tragic! To think the legend of the philosopher stone was built on such a terrible secret!” Armstrong lamented, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who told him. Such two people were quick to apologize once Ed’s glare became directed at them.

 

               “Imagine the military being behind something like that. Often the truth is more cruel than we bargained for.” The Major continued, a part of Alphonse wasn’t sure if the other was aware of his surroundings, but he had a point there… The truth had been much more cruel than Ed and Al first thought.

 

               “The truth…” Ed spoke, Alphonse’s gaze turned towards him as he noticed his brother had caught onto something.

 

               “What is it, brother?” Alphonse asked.

 

               “Remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station? I had no clue what he was talking about then but now… It’s the same as with alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There’s still more to find here. There has to be.” And with those words, it seemed as though a small spark of hope had been ignited in both boys once again.

 

               After viewing the map of the city and the different laboratories, their focus became laboratory 5, the perfect place where philosopher stones could be created with the lives of prisoners right next door… And while they were told not to pursue this lead by Major Armstrong, they still snuck out to do just that… They were the ones that had figured it all out anyways, so out of everyone, they should be the ones to go to the lab and look around.

 

               When they arrived, it was pretty obvious the military was trying to hide something, if not by the guard posted outside, then by the locked-up entrances behind the wall guarding the lab. While they were lucky to find any entrance inside, the small air vent allowing access was only big enough for Ed to get in, so Al was stuck waiting outside.

 

               At first, this didn’t seem to be an issue but the longer Alphonse waited, the more nervous he became. “…Ed’s taking a long time…” He mumbled, his arms crossed as he stood outside by the vent. Upon hearing the sound of a knife being unsheathed above him, though, Alphonse paused and looked up, just in time to see someone in armor coming right at him.

 

               Dodging out of the way just in time, Alphonse continued to jump back as the armored man kept lunging at him, after his third swing he was able to jump far enough to make a good amount of distance between the two.

 

               “You move pretty well for your size. If you didn’t though it wouldn’t be worth the effort to cut you down.” The man spoke, Alphonse kept a close eye on him for anymore sudden attacks. Questions running through his mind as he wondered why this man was here and attacking him.

 

               “Who are you?” Alphonse first asked, no one else should be here unless they worked for the military, right?

 

               “I’m number sixty-six, well, that’s the name they gave me when I came to work here anyways.” The man spoke before holding up his knives. “I’m going to cut you up nice and neat.” He then added, his words spooking the younger Elric out a bit, but he still got ready for a fight.

 

               “All you have to do is sit back and scream!” The man then said before charging, luckily Alphonse was quick and able to deliver a quick punch to his face, sending the guy backwards into the dirt.

 

               “Damn it…” The man spoke as he got up. “Why can’t you sit still for a moment and let me cut you up?! You big bucket of bolts!” Number sixty-six yelled as he ran back over to Alphonse. Once again, the younger Elric dodged out of the way and hit off the guy’s helmet, only to make a small noise of surprise as he noticed the armor he had been fighting was empty inside…Just like him.

 

               “You’re empty…!” Al replied, he hadn’t thought anyone else out there was like him…

 

               The armor began to laugh as he picked up his helmet. “There’s a bit of a story behind that, would you like to hear? It’s a pretty good story, you’ve probably already know it though. It all starts with a man by the name of Barry…” The man spoke and though Alphonse was listening, he stayed ready to fight, aware at how quick the other was and not wanting to be caught off guard.

 

               “Once upon a time, right here in central, there was a butcher named Barry who loved his work. His favorite part of the job was cutting up the meat into tiny little pieces. But one day Barry found cutting up beef and pork wasn’t enough anymore. So, he took to the streets and began cutting up people instead. Night after night… In time, of course, Barry was caught. But not before twenty-three victims had fallen prey to him and his knife. Naturally, after terrorizing Central for so long, Barry was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds and the world was happily rid of yet another evil man… At least, that’s what everyone out there believes. But our story isn’t over yet. We haven’t even reached the good part… Barry isn’t actually dead, you see, he’s very much alive in charge of guarding a certain place. Only without his body.” The man spoke before perking up almost excitedly. “Yes, that’s right! He’s standing right before your very eyes! I am the infamous serial killer Barry the Chopper!”

 

               Alphonse was quiet a moment before speaking up. “Sorry, I’ve never heard of you…” He could already see the man in front of him practically deflate. “I’m from a little town in the East so…” He then trailed off.

 

               “Fine! But even if you don’t know who I am, shouldn’t you be at least a little scared?!” Barry asked as he took his helmet on and off for seemingly emphasis. “Shouldn’t you be going ‘AH’ or ‘What happened to your body’ or something?!” He then asked before Alphonse sighed and just took off his helmet to show that like Barry, he too was empty inside.

 

               “Ah! What happened to your body, freak?!” Barry then asked as he pointed to the other. If he could, Alphonse would pout at the other’s words.

 

               “Hey, now that’s impolite.” Alphonse replied and Barry paused for a moment before speaking up.

 

               “Oh, I see, you were on death row too. You had me startled there.”

 

               “Hey! I’m not a criminal!” Al replied with a small huff.

 

               “Huh? Then what happened to you?” Barry then asked and Al just put on his head with a small sigh.

 

               “It’s kind of a long story… When I lost my body, my brother transmuted my soul and bound it to this suit of armor.” Alphonse replied quietly, trying not to think much of the events leading up to that. He hated knowing Ed gave up his arm for him…And he hated even more the mistake they both had made that led them here.

 

               “Your brother?” Barry asked and then began to laugh. “Ahaha, of course, your brother.”

 

               “What’s so funny about it?” Al was quick to ask defensively, not sure why this guy was laughing at the mention of Ed…

 

               “Are you sure you and your brother are really related?” Barry then asked, making Alphonse pause.

 

               “…Well I guess we don’t look that much alike anymore…” He mumbled.

 

               “No no no, that’s not what I mean… Are you sure you’re not a puppet created and controlled by your so-called brother?” Barry then asked, making Alphonse freeze. “Were you ever even a real person to begin with?”

 

               “How can you ask something like that?! I was a real boy and my name was Alphonse Elric!” Al was quick to reply, not wanting to give the other’s words any ounce of power.

 

               “How can you be so sure of that?” Barry asked.

 

               “I have memories! I remember who I was before!” Al replied desperately.

 

               “And who’s to say those memories aren’t made up?” Barry asked, making Alphonse freeze for a moment.

 

               “Granny and Winry remember me…” He replied weakly.

 

               “That’s easy, they’re in on it too!” Barry told Alphonse, causing the boy to burst out with emotion.

 

               “No! They wouldn’t! E-Ed wouldn’t…He wouldn’t do that! He loves me! I-If I wasn’t real… He wouldn’t have mated with me!” The younger Elric was so desperate to prove Barry wrong that he let his and his brother’s secret slip out.

 

               “Him mating with you is even more proof you two aren’t brothers, you sicko.” Barry muttered before looking back at Alphonse. “Your so-called brother is taking advantage of you. Silly boy, he created you for his own use. You were never alive to begin with… It’s as simple as that.” He spoke and Alphonse felt doubt beginning to take over.

 

               What proof did he really have that he was alive…?

 

               “Then how do you know you were really alive?” Alphonse asked, grasping at anything to try and get this man to give up, to say this was all a joke…To tell him he really was real and that he wasn’t made by his brother as some kind of toy.

 

               “I was, trust me.” Barry spoke, and as a guard came up to check on the noise, he flung his knife right into his face, making Alphonse freeze at the sight of someone get murdered in front of him.

 

               “There, did you see that?! There’s nothing I love more than chopping up live people! I can’t control myself! I kill, therefore I am. As long as I know that it’s all I need to prove to myself that I have always been me.” Barry replied before laughing.

 

               Suddenly, Alphonse remembered back in their room…When Ed mentioned having to tell him something… It wasn’t that his brother loved him… It wasn’t a confession… It was this… Wasn’t it?! This whole time Ed had been meaning to tell him that he was never really alive! It was the only thing he could think of his brother needing to tell him that would frighten him that much…

 

               Alphonse barely noticed Barry coming at him and was almost too late to block his slash, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

 

               “What’s a matter little boy, you got something on your mind?” He asked and went to attack again.

 

               “Shut up! You’re wrong!!” Al yelled as he continued to block, not wanting to believe the other… Not wanting to believe that the one person he loved and trusted most would lie to him.

 

               “Just accept it, you’ll feel better!” Barry then yelled, hitting Alphonse and managing to knock him to the ground before jumping up, ready to slash at the younger Elric. “You’re mine now, little puppet!” He began, though a shot rang out, stopping him in his tracks.

 

               “Stay right there! Or the next one puts a hole in your head!” Lieutenant Ross spoke, both her and Lieutenant Brosh aiming at Barry.

 

               “This isn’t going quite as I planned…” Barry replied, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a moment of silence before the ground shaking snapped them all out of their thoughts. Looking up, Alphonse saw the building beginning to fall apart and tensed, getting up and looking towards it, trying to figure out a way in.

 

               “What are you doing?! Get away from there!” Ross spoke up, but Al quickly shook his head.

 

               “But my brother is still inside the building!” He said nervously.

 

               “Ed’s in there?!” Ross asked nervously and while Barry ran away, all Alphonse was nervous about was Ed’s wellbeing.

 

               “Brother! Brother!!” He called out, trying to figure out some way he could get inside.

 

               “Take cover, Al, or you’re going to get caught in it too!” Ross spoke up, grabbing onto Al’s arm. Before either could do anything else, though, a hole burst through the building in front of them and a mysterious person in black walked out, carrying Ed over their shoulder.

 

               “There you are, I brought a little present for you!” They spoke and Alphonse felt a small sense of relief seeing it was Ed, though he was more worried noticing how the other was passed out cold.

 

               “Brother!” Al called out, running over as the person set Ed on the ground.

 

               “His life’s not in danger but he has lost a lot of blood, so you might want to get him to a hospital as soon as you can.” The person spoke, Alphonse didn’t take the time to look up at them though, his attention more focused on Ed as Lieutenant Ross picked him up. “Also, you really should keep a better eye on him and stop him from taking these crazy risks. He’s a precious resource.” The person then added.

 

               “Lieutenant Ross! We have to go!” Brosh’s voice spoke out, Alphonse and Ross looked over to him for a moment as he ran over.

 

               “Help me with him! And you better-“ Ross began to speak but when Al looked to where she was facing, he noticed the person who had brought Ed over was gone…

 

               They couldn’t focus on this for much longer, though, as the building began to break apart more. Instead, they got Ed and left as quick as they could…

 

               Al still couldn’t get Barry’s words out of his head.

 

 

               Even once they got to the hospital, he had been haunted by what Barry put in his head. While he didn’t want to admit it…It could be plausible. His brother was a genius when it came to alchemy…Alphonse wouldn’t put it past him to have created an artificial soul… Maybe…Maybe his brother had been an only child this whole time… And was lonely… That’s why he created Alphonse… A ‘little brother’ who would love him unconditionally… And that’s why Ed was able to shift from this position of brother to lover…then back to brother again…Because in all truth, Alphonse was really nothing to him and Ed was continuously playing a role and using Alphonse for his own needs, whether it be companionship or sex.

 

               Before Ed had even woken up, Al had put some distance between the two, sitting on a bench in one of the hospital halls instead of heading to the room to be by his brother. He had wanted some place to seek refuge and think…To try and figure out some scrap of proof that he was real… But after hours he still came up with nothing.

 

               “What are you doing, sitting there in the dark by yourself?” At first, the familiar voice didn’t even snap Alphonse out of his thoughts. “Hey, hey Al!” Finally, the younger Elric snapped out of it and looked up to see his brother in a wheelchair being pushed by Brosh.

 

               “Brother…” He said quietly.

 

               “You know you can come to the room, right?” Ed asked and Alphonse was silent for a moment, just staring at the other as if in hopes of his answer just becoming apparent…Wishing that somehow, Ed could hear his thoughts and push away the doubts he had… But that was impossible…And he feared that even if Ed could hear his thoughts…That there would be nothing he could say to provide proof that Alphonse was alive.

 

               “I’ll be there in a little while… You go on ahead…” Alphonse replied quietly.

 

               “…Okay.” Ed then replied, letting Brosh push him off… And then once again, Alphonse was alone.

 

               Looking down to his feet, Alphonse noticed a couple moments later that a small wind up robot crashed into him and when he looked up, a child was staring at him. Quickly, the kid picked up the toy and smiled to Alphonse before running off…As he did, though, Al couldn’t help but wonder… Was he like that robot…Just a wind-up toy for his brother to use for his enjoyment?

 

               When he finally did decide to go back to the room, he opened the door just slightly to hear Winry yelling at Ed to drink milk, something he wouldn’t normally pause at… But what did cause him to freeze was Brosh’s voice.

 

               “You want the girls to like you don’t ya?”

 

               Instantly, every sense of courage he gathered up to go into the room with his brother and talk to him right now was wiped away and instead Alphonse felt almost as though his soul was sinking deeper into darkness. Closing the door, he went to walk away… Maybe he was just a temporary place in his brother’s life… And maybe Ed was really just using him until he did find someone. While before the idea may have seemed farfetched, now it seemed completely plausible. Once someone came around and managed to capture Ed’s heart…Al would be cast aside like the nothing he truly was…

 

 

               Alphonse didn’t return back to the room until the next morning, where he sat by his brother, staring down at the floor, as Ed went to eat his breakfast he was given.

 

               “So, we meet again little bastard?! I’m not going to drink you.” He spoke childishly to his milk. Alphonse looked up with a sigh.

 

               “Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment… You have to drink it…” Alphonse spoke quietly, looking back at the ground, Barry’s words still coming to mind as he thought of the fact that unlike Ed, he might not have had a living body…

 

               “I don’t have to if I don’t want to.” Ed spoke as he began eating some of his bread. “It may not look like it, but I have grown some! But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak!” With a small groan, Ed closed his eyes. “I wish I was like you, Al… You’ve got such a big body now…”

 

               Instantly, Alphonse felt himself snap as he stood up. “It’s not like I asked for this body, brother!” He yelled, barely even noticing Winry entering the room.

 

               “…Sorry… You’re right… It’s my fault that it happened. But I’ll make it right… I’ll get you back into your real body, you’ll see Al.”

 

               “That’s what you always say but you don’t know that for sure!” Alphonse snapped back, not wanting to deal with this bull shit anymore, he was sick of tiptoeing around this and as much as he hated confrontation, he was at his boiling point!

 

               “Look, I promise I’m going to get you back, believe me Al, I’ll do it…” Ed replied quietly, looking over at Alphonse… But the younger Elric couldn’t believe his brother...Not anymore.

 

               “Believe you? How am I supposed to believe anything when I’m stuck in this body?! What should I believe in? My memories? Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!”

 

               “Al...Wh-What are you talking about?” Ed began to speak, Alphonse just wanted to laugh, his brother knew what he was talking about! He did this!

 

               “Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me? I think...I think I might know what it was… Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created! That you made me like this just so you could use me to your own benefit!” Alphonse accused. “You...Winry and Granny...You’ve been lying to me all along...Haven’t you? What do you have to say for yourself, brother?!” Al asked, though instantly Ed’s fists hit his tray of food, making the younger Elric go silent.

 

               “Is that what you really think? Have you believed that all this time…?” Ed asked quietly, but the sight of his brother’s form, shaking with anger, made Alphonse stay silent. “So are you finished? Or is there more you wanted to say?” Ed asked… And once again, Al couldn’t find it in him to speak a word.

 

               All he could wonder was why was Ed not giving him an answer…?

 

               “Okay…” Ed then spoke, pushing his tray out of the way before getting up and leaving the room. The whole time Alphonse just stared down at the floor, wondering...Had he been wrong?

 

               “Al, you..” Winry began speaking up, causing Alphonse to look over. “Moron!!!!” She yelled out, hitting him with a wrench and making him fall to the floor.

 

               “Ah, where did that come from?!” Alphonse asked as he looked up at the other, freezing when the girl in front of him began crying. “A-Ah… Winry…!”

 

               “You idiot!” The blonde spoke, again hitting Alphonse with a wrench. “You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about?! He wants to know if you blame him for what happened to your body Al!!!” Winry yelled and instantly, Alphonse felt guilt take over his soul.

 

               He...He had been wrong...And he made Ed think this really was all his fault...That Alphonse did blame him for it all…

 

               “W-When we were installing his automail… H-He told us how he felt guilty...H-How you wouldn’t be able to eat or sleep and that it was his fault because he should’ve protected you...We tried to tell him you wouldn’t resent him for it..” Collapsing to the floor, Winry repeatedly began hitting Al’s armor in front of her, the younger Elric making no effort to stop her. “B-But then, you idiot, he said that he was too afraid…”

 

               Hearing all of this, Alphonse could only stay silent. “W-Who would ever do something like that? Who would be so prepared to risk his own life for his baby brother…?” She asked before wiping away her tears. “D-Don’t you get it...All you two have left is each other…” Winry added and Alphonse felt silly for ever forgetting this.

 

               “Now… Go get your brother…” Winry said, pointing to the door. Alphonse let out a small breath before starting to get up. “Start running!” Winry ordered.

 

               “R-Right!” Al said, quickly leaving the room in search for Ed.

 

               When he found the other, Ed was up on the roof, looking over the railing at central. Alphonse found himself hesitant to head over, but he knew he had to speak up and apologize.

 

               “Brother…” He began, but before he could get anywhere into an apology, Ed cut him off.

 

               “You know...We haven’t had a good fight in a while.” Ed said, pushing off his slippers before turning to face Alphonse.

 

               “W-Wha-” The younger Elric began before Ed came charging at him, all Al could do was put up his arms to block. “Brother your wounds!”

 

               “Did you really believe I’d lie to you about your whole existence?! Did you really believe that you weren’t real?!” Ed asked, ignoring Alphonse’s words as he went to throw another punch.

 

               “I-Brother you really shouldn’t be doing this, your wounds haven’t healed!” Al spoke, blocking the punch and backing up to try and make some space between the two, maybe Ed would listen to him eventually.

 

               “What about all those years with mom? Or our time training with teacher? Or every damn year we’ve been together?! Are you saying those are lies?!” Ed asked, going to kick at Alphonse, the younger Elric dodging it.

 

               “No…! I’m sorry!” He spoke, hoping Ed would stop trying to come after him. Still, the other charged forward.

 

               “And your determination to get your body back?! Is that a lie?!” Ed growled as he pushed Alphonse back, managing to get the other off guard.

 

               “No… it’s not a lie!” Alphonse replied. He went to prepare himself for another attack but before he knew it, a blanket blocked his vision and he was sent toppling down soon after.

 

               “You’re right… It’s not a lie…” Ed muttered above him, Alphonse took off the blanket to see his brother with his arms crossed. “For the first time I managed to beat you in a fight…” He then added.

 

               “It wasn’t  a fair one…” Al mumbled as he went to sit up, Ed just huffed.

 

               “Yeah, yeah...Whatever…” He replied and though Alphonse wanted to think that everything was okay right now, he could note by his brother’s tense posture that it wasn’t.

 

               “...You really let yourself believe that your life was fake… I thought you were stronger than that…” Ed mumbled and quickly, Al shot up.

 

               “It was an honest mistake-” He began but Ed held up his hand.

 

               “Let me talk, Alphonse…” And Alphonse went silent, staring at his brother as he looked to him.

 

               “When I met with Mustang after you first presented he told me something...And at the time I didn’t want to believe it... “ Ed began, letting out a sigh. “Omegas are different, as much as I wish they weren’t… They’re more susceptible to trauma, more likely to be manipulated, and more likely to get their emotions in the way of work.” Ed then added, looking at Alphonse. The younger Elric could feel himself wanting to argue, but under Ed’s gaze, he just couldn’t.

 

               “I didn’t want to believe it to be true because I didn’t want to think of you as weaker because of things you couldn’t control… I wanted you here by my side… But I don’t think I can have that anymore.” Ed said and finally Al felt himself speaking up.

 

               “Wait, what are you saying?!” He asked, his armored body tensing.

 

               “I’m saying that this has been proof enough that you can’t handle this journey! After everything that happened...With Nina and Scar and now this… You shouldn’t be here! You’re only going to further get hurt!” Ed replied. Alphonse could feel his entire being sinking, almost like his brother was betraying him by no longer wanting him here.

 

               “I can handle this! Just because of this one incident you’re going to try to decide this for me?! Do you really want me gone that badly?!” Alphonse asked, his hands turning into fists.

 

               “I’m the big brother, Al, so what I say goes! You and Winry are going to go back to Resembool and I’ll finish this on my own!” Ed replied, his voice stern and if Alphonse had a body, he would be able to smell his pheromones growing stronger, trying to show his dominance over the younger Elric.

 

               “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you get to decide this! What happened to not generalizing me because I’m an omega?! What happened to this being something we had to do together?! After everything we’ve been through… How can you say that you want me gone?! I thought you-” Al began but cut himself off before he let out something he shouldn’t… Sadly for him, Ed seemed to pick up on exactly what he was putting out there.

 

               “You thought I, what, Al?” Ed asked quietly, turning away from Alphonse. “You thought I was in love with you? Was that what you were trying to say? If I did...I don’t see how it would relate to this decision… It’s for your own safety…” Ed spoke, his voice remaining quiet and cold, something Alphonse wasn’t quite used to getting from the other. There was a moment of silence before Ed spoke up again, seeming so distant from the other.

 

               “I don’t love you like that, Alphonse.” He said, his words an instant stab to Alphonse’s soul. “You’re my little brother...That’s all I see you as, nothing more. What I did was for my own selfish reasons...But it wasn’t love… Just lust… I’m sorry, Al.” He then added, the younger Elric just remained silent as every hope of his shattered.

 

               “So just...Give it up, Alphonse…Go back to Resembool, be safe and help Granny and Winry…Just forget about what happened and when I come back I’ll get you to your normal body and we can live a normal life as brothers.” Edward said, turning back to Alphonse.

 

               The younger Elric could just stare at his brother, his soul, his very being, hurting at what he had heard. Ed was using him… He never had a chance with the other…

 

               “...We started this journey together...And I’m not going to leave it.” Alphonse spoke, his voice bitter and cold as he looked at the other. “Even if you changed your mind and don’t want me here anymore, I’m staying and I’m going to find a way to get our bodies back… Because even if you don’t love me, I love you… Despite how much of a cold bastard you are!” Alphonse growled, the pain in his soul not leaving, even as he spoke.

 

               “I’m stronger than you think, brother, and I’ll prove it! This is our burden to bear and I’m not going to shoulder off my portion to you! Whether you like it or not, I’m going along with you and you can’t stop me! Maybe once you come to your senses you can even gain some of my respect back!” Alphonse then huffed before turning and leaving. Despite the brave face he put on in front of the other… He could truly feel himself breaking down inside.

 

               He really did feel betrayed in every way possible...And his brother, the one he had loved unconditionally, truly had lost his respect and trust. He thought they were in this together...He thought that Ed cared about him… But it seemed he thought a lot of things about Ed that were wrong.

 

               As much as he wanted to hate the other...He found he couldn’t. All he could really be was bitter and mad...But deep down his soul was still calling out for the other, still pleading to be with Ed...And Alphonse knew his love for Ed was too deep to be taken away… Even if Ed used him and didn’t love him back.

 

               The only thing that was keeping Alphonse going now was the hope that he could return both him and Ed to their normal bodies...That’s all he had left to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALP
> 
> So, I am having a bit of a rough time figuring out who I want to ship Mustang with... As a result, I will leave it up to you! My loving readers!!!
> 
> Your options are...
> 
> A. Mustang and Hawkweye with a forbidden love in which because of their superior/subordinate relationship they can never be together
> 
> ooooor
> 
> B. Mustang and Hughes, which would actually allow Mustang to get some action ;) LOL This would require me to play with the story line a bit so Hughes lives, but I have some options... And Hughes will still stay the family man he is... Just maybe him and Gracia have a mutual split but stay close? I can't see him cutting her out of his life.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!!! I NEED HELP!


	7. What's the Rush in Rush Valley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here you go, 11,000 + words :P I make up for my absence.
> 
> So, I'm still looking for votes on what pairing to include in this, Mustang/Hughes or Mustang/Hawkeye (Remember, Mustang's an alpha, Hawkeye's an alpha, and Hughes will be a beta) Soooo I'll leave it up to you! Feel free to put suggestions down below. Also, if there's another pairing you're interested in, let me know as well. Maybe if there's enough interest, it may happen.

               **Older Brother 15, Younger Brother 14**

 

               “You really let yourself believe that your life was fake… I thought you were stronger than that…” Ed mumbled, looking at the suit of armor in front of him. It hurt to know that the other had doubted him so much…That he so easily could believe everything they had done so far had been a lie… But as much as he wanted to shoulder this off and move forward he felt as though he was stuck in place, unable to drop this fact. He was pissed. It frustrated him to know after all of this, not only did Al lose faith in him, but everything they had worked towards.

 

               Edward had wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay… That this journey wasn’t going to defeat them… But he could see in front of him that Al was being broken down already, though he couldn’t blame him considering everything they had been through… It was nothing his little brother should have ever been put through… Ed was sure he and his actions hadn’t helped much with all of this.

 

               Mustang’s words from back at the military base rang through Ed’s head and it made sense why Ed couldn’t move past this, why he couldn’t push away what happened despite Alphonse admitting he no longer believed it. Because the elder had been right… He had been right in his prediction that Alphonse would let his emotions and fears get in the way.

 

               It sickened Ed to put his brother in that category, to think of Alphonse as just another omega… But it was a part of him, no matter what Ed wanted, Alphonse was an omega and he was no exception to the norm. At the time Mustang suggested all of this, Ed was quick to push it all away, because he wanted to believe his brother could keep fighting what he was…That he wouldn’t fall into a stereotype, a generalization… But this was Ed’s sign that Alphonse couldn’t… And he wasn’t going to wait around for his brother to get hurt even more before he drew the line! Alphonse was his number one priority and he would make sure that his little brother stayed safe, damn it! No matter what!

 

               “It was an honest mistake-“ Al’s voice began, but Ed cut him off as he raised his hand. He kept his face expressionless, knowing that what he was going to say would upset Alphonse… Hell, it would hurt the other a lot considering this was something the two started together…But Mustang was right, Alphonse shouldn’t be here… He should be back home where he was safe. Ed could make this up to him later. All he could hope was that he kept it together long enough, even if he seemed cold to the other… He had to do what was necessary as the older brother.

 

               “Let me talk, Alphonse…” Ed spoke before looking at his brother, a part of him hopelessly begging the other would understand his actions.

 

               “When I met with Mustang after you first presented he told me something...And at the time I didn’t want to believe it... “ Ed began, letting out a small sigh as he knew his next words would truly pain the other… But they needed to be said. They couldn’t deny the truth. “Omegas are different, as much as I wish they weren’t… They’re more susceptible to trauma, more likely to be manipulated, and more likely to get their emotions in the way of work.” Ed spoke, keeping his voice even though he internally winced at the look his brother gave him. Ed knew when Alphonse was upset, even in the armor… And it was terrible to know that he was the one causing it right now…To keep Alphonse from speaking up, Ed kept a firm gaze on the other, before he went to begin again.

 

               “I didn’t want to believe it to be true because I didn’t want to think of you as weaker because of things you couldn’t control… I wanted you here by my side… But I don’t think I can have that anymore.” Edward finally admitted, seeing the armored body in front of him tense.

 

               “Wait, what are you saying?!” Alphonse asked and Ed felt his hands forming into fists. While he didn’t want to be impatient with the other, he also found himself wishing the other just would figure it out on his own so Ed didn’t have to be the one saying these words to upset him! He just wished that Alphonse would be able to get what he was saying like usual…! And he wished that his brother would listen instead of fighting it…Though he knew how unlikely that was. Alphonse wasn’t going to be happy with Ed pushing him away like this.

 

               “I’m saying that this has been proof enough that you can’t handle this journey! After everything that happened...With Nina and Scar and now this… You shouldn’t be here! You’re only going to further get hurt!” He finally admitted, the words feeling like bile in his throat. He had to remind himself this was the right thing to do, pushing Alphonse away, because it would keep the other safe… But hell, it even hurt Ed having to say this to him at all.

 

               The simple fact of the matter was he was worried about Alphonse…That is all that was driving this.

 

               “I can handle this! Just because of this one incident you’re going to try to decide this for me?! Do you really want me gone that badly?!” Alphonse spoke, his voice emitting all the emotion that his body couldn’t. Ed had to try hard not to wince at it, to keep his expressionless, calm demeanor, and instead Ed tried to turn his confliction into authority… It was the easiest emotion he could go to, one he could use right now.

 

               “I’m the big brother, Al, so what I say goes! You and Winry are going to go back to Resembool and I’ll finish this on my own!” Ed spoke, aware of his own scent growing stronger. He did this on purpose, even if Al couldn’t smell it, releasing his pheromones practically gave himself more confidence in his actions, making Ed feel more in control of this situation. This would be one fight he would NOT let Alphonse win... Not when his brother’s health was on the line.

 

               “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you get to decide this! What happened to not generalizing me because I’m an omega?! What happened to this being something we had to do together?! After everything we’ve been through… How can you say that you want me gone?! I thought you-” Alphonse seemed to cut himself off short, but Ed realized what the other was about to say and for a moment froze.

 

               Alphonse believed he loved him…While Ed knew his brother wanted to help find a way to get their bodies back, it made sense that the major factor keeping Alphonse here with him was his feelings… Alphonse loved Ed, the thought of it scared the older Elric down to his very core, but at the same time made him slightly happy…Yet now it was something he had to use against the other… If he wanted to get Alphonse to leave and go back to Resembool he had no other choice… Al’s love was making him stay, so, to get Alphonse to go, Ed had to break his heart.

 

               Ed found he couldn’t face Alphonse as he did this, not wanting to watch as he broke his younger brother’s heart…He couldn’t… Because deep down Ed knew it would break his own as well. Protecting Alphonse was his number one priority… Intentionally hurting him felt as though he was going against his entire being. Still, he took a deep breath, reminding himself this was for Alphonse’s sake, before speaking up. “You thought I, what, Al?” He asked, biting his lip as his expression showed a sense of sadness now that Alphonse couldn’t see it.

 

               “You thought I was in love with you? Was that what you were trying to say? If I did...I don’t see how it would relate to this decision… It’s for your own safety…” These words were true… No matter what Ed’s feelings were, he would still be doing this, still be trying to push Alphonse away to keep him safe… The feelings would just…Make it a bit harder, he guessed.

 

               “I don’t love you like that, Alphonse.” He said, knowing his words would hit Alphonse hard. “You’re my little brother...That’s all I see you as, nothing more. What I did was for my own selfish reasons...But it wasn’t love… Just lust… I’m sorry, Al.” Finally, Ed spoke the words that would shatter Alphonse’s heart… And he was such of a coward that he couldn’t even face the other.

 

               Edward initially felt as though these words were true, at least they should be. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be attracted to his brother, he wasn’t supposed to feel anything for him, and so he wanted to believe this was all due to lust…Because that was safer. Safer than being in love with his brother… But if that were the case, if there really were no feelings to exist for the other, then why did it hurt so bad?

 

               Ed didn’t let himself know the answer. While deep down he knew there was something there for Alphonse, something more than brotherly feelings, he didn’t let himself explore it. He was too afraid of what he might find and what that would mean... Anyway, in Ed’s mind, it was better he didn’t explore these feelings because if he never acknowledged them, it’d be easier to stop this sin. It’d be easier to leave Alphonse behind in Resembool, and it’d be easier to be a better big brother. In the long run, it felt as though ignoring his emotions would benefit both him and Alphonse, so why even bother trying to figure out what they were?

 

               “So just...Give it up, Alphonse…Go back to Resembool, be safe and help Granny and Winry…Just forget about what happened and when I come back I’ll get you to your normal body and we can live a normal life as brothers.” Ed added, a part of him truly hoping Alphonse would just walk away, say nothing, and save them both from the pain… But as he turned and looked at the other he found himself frozen. Somehow the armor that usually stood tall and proud seemed so crumpled and pained… And Ed knew it was all his fault. He had really hurt the other… Though he shouldn’t have been surprised by this. He had effectively broken a remaining part of his brother…

 

               “...We started this journey together...And I’m not going to leave it.” Alphonse spoke, Ed found himself shocked by the bitter voice the other held. Although he knew it was to hide the pain Alphonse was feeling, it didn’t sound right coming from the other. “Even if you changed your mind and don’t want me here anymore, I’m staying and I’m going to find a way to get our bodies back… Because even if you don’t love me, I love you… Despite how much of a cold bastard you are!”

 

               The words were a cold dagger to Ed’s chest and he found himself stepping back a little. The shock becoming evident on his face, which quickly paled. Even his words couldn’t stop Alphonse from loving him… Being a ‘cold bastard’ did nothing to disturb his brother’s own emotions and once again Ed found himself afraid. Afraid of his own brother, but more afraid for the sake of his brother. Al had his feelings so figured out and was so committed to him, that Ed wondered if there was anything he could do to make the other not love him anymore.

 

               “I’m stronger than you think, brother, and I’ll prove it! This is our burden to bear and I’m not going to shoulder off my portion to you! Whether you like it or not, I’m going along with you and you can’t stop me! Maybe once you come to your senses you can even gain some of my respect back!” The younger Elric yelled… And just like that Alphonse began to walk away, leaving Ed standing in a state of shock.

 

               He had been successful in breaking Alphonse’s heart…That much was obvious… But he wasn’t successful in getting the other to leave. If anything, Alphonse seemed even more determined to stay now and Ed wasn’t sure how exactly he could go about pushing the other away. It wasn’t like he could do it by force since Alphonse was stronger. And if he somehow managed to get the other to Resembool, Al would just try to search  for him soon after he left.

 

               What was worse was that his effort to push Alphonse away not only failed…But came back to bite him in the ass. Now, Alphonse lost all his respect for him…Felt like Ed betrayed him… And felt like Ed used him…! This mere fact made Ed sick to his stomach as he groaned and put his hands in his face.

 

               “What a genius move you made, Ed… Just had to screw up everything again…” He muttered to himself. While he did think that Alphonse should stay in Resembool when Ed tried to find a way to get their bodies back, he was realizing now he probably could’ve done it in a better way…Or at least not have broken Al’s heart in the process of doing so…

 

               Because now, Ed feared, he had lost his brother because of his own stupid mistake.

 

              

 

               Ed’s luck didn’t seem to be even better the following day. Not only was Alphonse pissed at him and refusing to go to Resembool, but Winry was too because she had to go to stupid Rush Valley. The girl treated him and his brother like they were her personal escorts or something… What the hell was she thinking?! Here they were trying to get their bodies back-a serious matter- and she wanted them to not only bring her to Rush Valley, but to halt their trip just to let her have a damn shopping spree!

 

               One thing was for sure, the girl was lucky Alphonse ended up speaking up about letting her go… Ed wouldn’t have allowed her to otherwise.

 

               That was about the only couple of words he got out of his brother after their fight… That and some worried words about going to see Teacher. It was something Ed wasn’t excited for either but he knew they had to do it. They kept getting their asses kicked, and obviously both needed to be stronger emotionally, that much could be seen just by their most recent fight, though Ed wouldn’t dare say that to the other.

 

               In all honesty, the cold shoulder he was getting was really starting to bother him. While he knew why Alphonse was doing it because of his own idiocy, he couldn’t help but get slightly frustrated, more at himself than anything. He never realized until now how much of his life revolved around Alphonse, but it was becoming more and more apparent the longer he couldn’t just turn to the other and start a conversation on the train. It didn’t help that his alpha side was becoming physically frustrated, considering how much the two had had sex in such a short amount of time, it felt as though it had been years since Ed had last gotten attention. His mind was screaming at him to just take his omega now without giving the other a chance to think about it, but he had to keep pushing those thoughts away- for many obvious reasons.

 

               First off, he didn’t want to force himself on Alphonse. If he was being honest, he still feared the times they had previously done it had been more forced, despite Alphonse’s assurances that it hadn’t been… The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his younger brother.

 

               Secondly, Alphonse was NOT his omega. He never put claim to the other and they weren’t together. They were brothers, that was all. He already screwed up their relationship once during his rut and he wasn’t going to do it again… He was trying to believe that his fight with Alphonse was a good thing, saving them from the continuation of the taboo.

 

               Of course, that was a lot easier said than done, especially when you’re a sexually frustrated teenager with pent up frustration.

 

               Like usual, Ed managed despite any suffering he may be going through…

 

               That didn’t stop others from noticing some of his struggle. Throughout the whole train ride he was getting glares from Winry, who would look at Al then him as if asking what he had done to put the younger Elric in such a bad mood. Of course, Ed would just huff and look away, hoping she would get the fact that this was none of her business…None at all.

 

               Still, it didn’t get the girl to give up, as the moment they got off the train she had pulled Ed aside, telling Alphonse that they had to use the restroom before running off to who knows where.

 

               “Winry, what the hell?!” He huffed, trying to pull away from her, but the girl had too strong of a grip for Ed to manage to sneak off. Still he wondered how she managed to be a beta.

 

               Reaching a small area that they would be out of Alphonse’s sight, Winry turned to Ed and crossed her arms. “What’s going on with you and your brother? You two were supposed to talk things out.” She noted. Ed had to hold back a groan as just like he expected, the girl was sticking her nose in business that wasn’t hers.

 

               “Why are you making it sound like I did something?!” He asked with a growl. He held Winry’s gaze with a glare of his own.

 

               “Because, Alphonse was determined to fix things with you when I talked to him and you’re the only one who could royally screw things up like that!” Winry replied.

Ed opened his mouth to argue at first but then paused as he realized, begrudgingly, Winry had a point. Alphonse wouldn’t be the one to mess up their relationship so much, this was only something Ed could do.

 

               “It’s not like I tried, okay? Anyways, it’s none of your business.” Ed said with a huff, not wanting to tell Winry everything that was going on. She already knew too much about his and Alphonse’s relationship.

 

               “Don’t give me that, Ed!” Winry said and smacked the older Elric upside the head. Ed was quick to put a hand to where he was hit, but before he could tell Winry off, she cut him off. “You two are like brothers to me and with the way you both are acting, I think I deserve to know what’s happening!” She said, her gaze burning into Ed. The older Elric was sure that if he didn’t tell Winry what was going on now, he’d end up with a wrench permanently embedded in his skull.

 

               “Listen, it’s a long story, I’ll tell you later or something when Al isn’t waiting on us.” He replied, a part of him hoping Winry would forget about the matter by then so that he didn’t have to spill the beans on the fight him and Alphonse had.

 

               Winry was silent a moment, inspecting Ed’s expression before making a small nod. “…Fine.” She replied and went to begin walking off back towards where they left Alphonse. Ed followed close behind, still rubbing his head a little and finding himself in even more of a grumpy mood… He hated how Winry had to put her nose into everything… And he hated even more how she got her way. It was worse than when Al got his way…. Though thinking about it, maybe Ed was just a pushover.

 

               “We’re ready, Al!” Winry said cheerfully as they got over to Alphonse. The younger Elric looked over to her and nodded, though something seemed almost wrong with his behavior, as though he was slightly hurt or suspicious about being left alone.

 

               “Right.” Al replied. Ed noticed Al had no problem giving Winry attention and acknowledging her presence…So it really was just him that Al was specifically  ignoring. That pissed him off…And made him a little bit more bitter.

 

               As they began walking around, Ed found himself hating the silence even further. While Winry ran around gawking over stupid pieces of metal, he was left awkwardly standing next to Alphonse…What used to be filled with jokes and teasing between the two was now…Nothing. Ed hated it with every fiber of his being.

 

               When Winry ran off for probably the hundredth time in the same hour to look at some wrenches, Ed decided he had enough silence and looked up to Al.

 

               “Winry’s going crazy with the gearhead thing, huh, Al?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head and releasing a small chuckle, that was as good enough of a conversation starter as any. Though, when he paused and noticed Alphonse wasn’t even looking at him, he huffed.

 

               He was still ignoring him?

 

               “Ah! Look at how wonderful this wrench is! It’s so sleek and small enough to carry everywhere- Also look at how shiny it is!” Winry’s voice cut through the continuing silence as she gushed over one of the items in the display she was standing by. Ed was about to groan but found himself cut off.

 

               “Oh, um yeah. It’s very shiny, Winry.” Alphonse replied, Ed looked up at his younger brother and huffed. Once again, the other was just ignoring him… Probably trying to even make him jealous by paying attention to Winry… NOT that he was jealous or anything…

 

               Letting out a sigh, Ed just shook his head. If Alphonse wouldn’t pay any attention to him, then he’d stop paying attention to Alphonse…See how he liked it. Instead, Ed just took off his jacket and went to sling it over his shoulder, the heat beginning to get to him…Plus this way he could trick Alphonse into paying attention to him… Though, of course, he’d be fine without the other’s attention. He didn’t need it.

 

               Once he had his jacket off, he heard a gasp, at first feeling a sense of pride thinking it was Alphonse and he had successfully grabbed the other’s attention, but then, he heard a voice speak up that definitely wasn’t his little brother. “Look at that automail!”

 

               Quickly, Ed found himself swarmed with people, all trying to grab at him and apparently get a look at his automail. Irritation rose in the older Elric as he tried to squirm away. What the hell were these people thinking?! They couldn’t just grope visitors on the street like this!

 

               “Guys! A little help here!” Ed called out, looking to where Winry and Al stood. His younger brother wasn’t even looking at him! And Winry seemed more interested in an automail display case than what was going on now! It was only when he spoke up that Winry looked over and huffed.

 

               “Come on, Ed, they’re just eager to look at other people’s work! Calm down and stop overreacting. Anyways, you should be happy, they like my automail, which means I did a good job on your arm and leg.” She hummed, Ed could practically see the fanatic sparkle in her eyes and groaned.

 

               “Yeah, I know I have good automail, doesn’t mean I want to be felt up for it!” He growled and when more mechanics tried to look at his metal limbs, he decided he had enough and transmuted his arm into a blade, though he wouldn’t hurt these people…It didn’t mean he couldn’t threaten them.

 

               Very quickly after it seemed people got the hint and just to be sure they got the point, he let out a slightly threatening alpha scent. Once the crowd had dispersed, Ed let out a relaxed sigh and just put his jacket back on. Screw being overheated… He’d rather that than being felt up by some random strangers.

 

               Making his way back over to Winry and Al, the beta just rolled her eyes at him. “You alphas always try to solve your problems with your stupid overpowering scents…” She just muttered. Crossing his arms, Ed glared at the other.

 

               “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with using what you have… Anyways, it was an emergency situation.” Ed replied to Winry, not noticing that something seemed to have caught Alphonse’s attention.

 

               “Emergency? How was this an emergency? Are you really telling me you can’t handle some people just wanting to take a look at your automail?” Winry asked in return, and just like usual, the two were at it, bickering again.

 

               “I can’t when they’re groping around me! Jeez Winry! I don’t think anyone would be okay with all that touching!”

 

               “You’re so overdramatic they weren’t-“ Winry was cut off by a tap on her shoulder from Alphonse… And suddenly the younger Elric had both of their attention as he pointed to a girl running off.

 

               “Hey Winry, that girl over there has a state issued pocket watch… Maybe some oblivious loser alchemist lost his…” Al said, turning back to look at Ed, making the older Elric freeze.

 

               “Wait! Oblivious loser?! What the hell Al?! I-“ Ed cut himself off as he paused for a moment, processing everything else Al said a bit later and realizing the girl had a state issue watch…. His watch!! Quickly, Ed checked every pocket he could and tensed. “She…She stole it!!” He said in disbelief.

 

               “Isn’t that the only thing that proves you’re a state alchemist?!” Winry asked, her eyes growing wide with concern as Ed nodded.

 

               “Damn it… We need to go after her!” Ed said, going to head in the direction he saw the girl go, Al and Winry at his heels. By the time they caught up to the girl, they found themselves by the floor of the valley. The moment Ed caught sight of her, he made a transmutation to bring himself down to her level and narrowed his eyes. As he got down, he ignored Al and Winry’s voices, and just focused on the girl and getting his watch back.

 

               “Woah, that’s cool.” The girl said, a beta by the smell of her. Ed just huffed, not sure why she was bothering with these compliments when she had STOLE something from him.

 

               “I want my watch back.” He replied, holding out his hand as if expecting her to just give it to him that easily. Instead, the girl smirked more, a small laugh escaping her lips.

 

               “Guess you’ll have to catch me first then.” She hummed then began to run off. Ed cursed under his breath and went to chase after her, clapping his hands and putting them against the ground to make rock structures that tried to grab her to no avail. Cursing again as she jumped over everything, he chased after her and let out a breath of relief when he saw a transmutation circle light up, his younger brother standing by it and trapping the girl in a cage of steel bars.

 

               “Alright! Good job, Al!” Ed said, though once again, he was ignored by his brother, causing him to let out a small huff… At least he was trying. Alphonse wasn’t even attempting to fix things between the two…. Though he supposed it wasn’t Al’s responsibility to… Ed was the one in the wrong here.

 

               “Oh wow! That was awesome!” The girl said, and when Ed looked at her he noticed she was a bit too happy, Ed went to walk towards the cage, his eyes suspicious, but was quickly knocked back when the beta had swiped up her leg, a metal blade coming out of it and cutting through the bars of the cage. “But it does little for stopping me.” She then said.

 

               Ed, after catching his balance and standing by his brother again, could only stare at the girl, realizing her leg was made of automail as well. “Come on, you can’t be too surprised. You’ve seen the town haven’t you?” The girl asked. “Oh and…” She lifted up her other leg, which shot out at Ed. “My other leg has a one point five inch cannon, what do you think of that?” She asked as she skipped out of the cage and went to run off.

 

               “H-Hey wait! Come back!” Ed growled, sitting up. The beta only laughed at him, further grating on his nerves.

 

               “No way, why don’t you see if you can catch me?” The girl asked as she ran, Ed was about to get up and chase after her, though Winry, who had been standing not too far off, seemed one step ahead of him and grabbed onto the girl’s wrist.

 

               “Well how about that… That wasn’t so hard.” Winry replied, twisting the girl’s arm around so she had to face her. Ed felt relief wash over him as he stood up, going to run over so he could finally retrieve his watch back.

 

               “Thanks Winry! Now don’t let her go!!”  He called out, both he and Alphonse going to run over.

 

               “I won’t…. At least not until I get a look at that automail of hers!” Winry replied, excitement showing in her voice as both boys practically fell over. Of course she was doing this for stupid automail… He should’ve known.

 

               As he looked over at his bouncing and giggling friend, he noticed something different in her gaze, something that looked almost like this was more about automail…. Though he quickly shook it off. What else would it be about? Winry didn’t know this girl from a hole in the wall.

 

               It wasn’t until a door opened that Ed realized they had all been standing in front of a house. Looking over, he saw a young couple standing there with confused expressions on their faces.

 

               “Um… Paninya, are these friends of yours?” The woman asked, to which the beta looked over and bit her lip.

 

               “Uh, not really.” She replied, Ed could only just glare at her, hoping that he could get his watch back and go.

 

               Still, they somehow found themselves inside the house, whether it be from the invitation they received from the friendly couple, Ridel and Satella, to come in or from Winry’s insistence to follow along so she could look at automail more.

 

               Speaking of which, said beta was sitting on the floor freaking out and mumbling over the thief’s automail… It made Ed click his tongue in annoyance… Didn’t help that this only left him awkwardly standing next to Alphonse once again, who still refused to speak to him.

 

               “…Um… Do you think we could have a talk about my watch?” Ed asked rather pathetically as he held up a hand. Alphonse just looked over at him and huffed.

 

               “It’s no use, brother.” He said before quickly looking away. Ed paused for a moment hearing Alphonse actually speak to him and felt a small sense of achievement in this…. At least he was no longer being completely ignored, that was a good sign. Maybe sooner or later Al would completely forgive him… Maybe even listen to what he had said and go back to Resembool.

 

               Winry, ignoring both boys, practically spun over to the younger man standing nearby, the sparkle in her eyes never leaving. “Your work is amazing! You’re an incredible engineer~” She gushed, only for Ridel to pause and look at her.

 

               “Oh um, I didn’t make that-” He began, but was cut off as someone else entered the room.

 

               “I am.” This new man said, his voice gruff. Ed looked up to him only to find the other staring back and blinked a couple times.

 

               Winry was the first to speak up now, seeming almost nervous at first. “Sir, would you...Take a look at the automail I created?” She asked and while Ed wanted to complain about having his limbs showcased off again, he could easily tell this was something important to her and stayed quiet.

 

               The older man just made a small grumble as he looked at her. “I can spare a couple moments to look.” he replied.

 

               Soon after, Ed found himself down to his boxers with Alphonse holding his clothes, letting the man look at his arm. He tapped on it with a small, almost hammer looking device and sighed. “His arm is a bit heavy.” He stated.

 

               Winry, who stood close by with a nervous expression, deflated a little at this. “Y-Yes… I guess it is…”

 

               The man leaned back and crossed his arms. “You ought to be careful not to strain your outfitee. That could be the reason his growth is stunted.” He said, causing instant anger to flare up in Ed just at the mention of his height.

 

               “HEY! SHUT UP!” He snapped but froze as he suddenly realized something. Moving closer, he looked at the man with wide eyes. “Wait are you telling me if my automail was lighter I’d grow taller than this??”

 

               “It is a possibility…” The man said and Ed could feel excitement peaking in him… He could imagine it now… Being taller than both Winry and Al. That would show them and everyone else who commented on his height… Not to mention he’d have so many people fawning over him… Maybe even Al too! He could get the other to be head over heels in love with him again and then maybe Al would do everything he wanted. Including not being a stubborn brat and actually listening to his big brother!

 

               While he was stuck in a fantasy of how life would be if he was taller, Winry had turned to face the elder man. “Mr. Dominic! I beg you… Make me your apprentice!”

 

               “Not a chance girl.” The reply came immediately and made everyone, including Ed, stare at the older man.

 

               “...Maybe you’d like more time to consider the idea….?” Winry asked, almost weakly.

 

               “No need, I don’t take on apprentices.” Dominic replied, his arms once again crossed. Ed took his chance to at least get something from the man, the idea of being taller still engraved in his mind.

 

               “I understand but maybe you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller….?” Ed asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

 

               “Can it you little flea.” Dominic replied, and Ed felt as though all of his hopes crashed around him.

 

               Even later, when everyone had dispersed from the workshop, Ed’s mind was still on being called a little flea. If Dominic didn’t show Winry how to make better automail, how would he grow taller? Now, he was being dragged through this house by Alphonse, who had been ordered by Winry to bring him to one of the guest rooms so he could get some rest. The younger Elric had gone right back to not talking to Ed too… Much to the older’s disappointment.

 

               “...Little flea….He called me a little flea…” He muttered to himself. He barely realized Alphonse had stopped when they entered a new room.

 

               “Excuse me…. Are you having a baby?” Ed heard his brother ask, though at first was still stuck in a daze, so he hadn’t paid much attention to it.

 

               “Why yes I am.” A woman’s voice rang out, Ed realized slowly it was Satella, the wife of Mr. Dominic’s son. Soon after, Ed felt himself being pulled once again as Al approached the lady who was sitting down in a chair.

 

               “Do you think…. Would it be alright if I touched your tummy?” Alphonse asked almost hesitantly and this is what finally caught Ed’s attention, snapping him out of his daze.

 

               “Go right ahead.” The woman said kindly. Ed looked over his shoulder to watch as Al lightly touched the large stomach, once again being reminded of what Alphonse was. He was an omega and like many others, when he got his body back, he’d likely have his own family and become pregnant like this… While a part of Ed felt protective and pissed at the idea of someone knocking his brother up, another side of him, one he was trying to push back, loved the idea of his brother having a child because the other was so good with them. It only seemed natural for Alphonse to one day have kids… And the idea of his brother very pregnant with a child in him was appealing and oh-so adorable in Ed’s eyes… It became even better if Ed thought of the child as hi-

 

               Ed had to quickly shake off those thoughts...That was a dangerous place to go to. Especially now after he basically cut ties with any possible relationship he could have with his little brother.

 

               Luckily, Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when Satella held out her hand towards him and soon he found his own hand being put onto her stomach, making his eyes widen. He kept his hand there for a couple moments before pulling away. “...It’s like there’s a miracle in your stomach.” He said softly.

 

               “...Yeah, we were inside mom’s tummy like this once upon a time too…” Al added quietly. Ed could only make a small nod, looking to his brother for a moment before back at the woman’s stomach. He noticed her wincing and tensed a little.

 

               “Are you alright?” He asked, considering how heavily pregnant this woman was… Her  wincing wasn’t quite a good sign… Though when she nodded, he relaxed.

 

               “Yeah, I’m fine…” She said softly. Though, the longer they sat with her, the more he realized something wasn’t ‘fine’...  She kept wincing and having moments of pain, some of which she’d actually yelp, and despite the fact she kept saying she was okay, Ed knew that was completely wrong. The moment her water broke, they had found out what happened and both boys began to panic.

 

               Standing up, Ed went to run and find some help, leaving Al to comfort the woman, knowing he could do a much better job of it than Ed could. Panting slightly in his panic after he ran down the hall, he noticed Winry and came over. 

 

               “Ed? What’s going on?” Winry asked, turning to face him completely. Ed wasn’t quite sure what she was doing over here, but right now he didn’t even take the time to think about it. Instead he was on autopilot due to the panic.

 

               “The… The ba…” Ed trailed off, finding himself almost unable to say the words right now.

 

               “The bae?” She asked as Ed kept fumbling over his words. “Bae is a type of horse, what about it?” Winry then asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 

               “The...The…” Ed still fumbled, but finally in his panic, he grasped onto the words. “THE BABY’S COMING! THE BABY’S COMING!!!” He yelled and suddenly he had all of Winry’s attention as the girl screamed.

 

               Now with WInry’s help, the two got Paninya, Mr. Dominic, and of course Ridel to let them know about what was happening, though due to the heavy rain outside, they were unable to bring her to the hospital.

 

               “I’ll go and get the doctor myself.” Mr. Dominic said as he left, leaving everyone else with the woman in labor.

 

               Ed stood by nervously, looking between Winry and Alphonse. “It won’t be too long, right? I mean… He’ll be back in no time…” Ed mumbled, though none of them seemed quite convinced. Looking over as Mr. Dominic’s son comforted his wife, he noticed the Satella whispering to the man and leaned in close as even he didn’t seem to capture what he was saying. The woman groaned as another contraction seemed to hit.

 

               “I said it’s coming!!!” She yelled and those words seemed to send them all in a panic once again.

 

               “We’re going to have to do it!” Winry’s voice cut through their panic and Ed looked over at her.

 

               “....Do what?” He asked, though he already had a good idea what she meant… He just hoped that he was wrong.

 

               “We’re going to have to deliver the baby!” Winry clarified and in that moment Ed felt as though his jaw hit the floor.

 

               “Have you seen a baby being born before?” Ridel asked to which Winry shook her head.

 

               “...No… I haven’t… But we don’t have any other options right now! I need everyone’s help… We are going to do this!” Winry said, her voice so determined that as much as Ed wanted to doubt her, he couldn’t help but put faith in the beta.

 

               “Ed and Al, you two get boiling water! Paninya, go find some towels and hurry! Mr. Ridel, do you have any rubbing alcohol we can use for disinfectant?”

 

               “I think we have some in the store room!” Ridel replied and with that, the group was off to find said items.

 

               “I think there’s a bucket over in the workshop, brother!” Al said, Ed looked to him and nodded, knowing the only reason the other was talking to him right now was because this was more important than their little fight, this could be a matter of life or death.

 

               Running into the workshop, Ed caught sight of the bucket and quickly grabbed it. After, he ran to the kitchen, Al following right at his heels as he filled it up with water and then clapped his hands, pressing it against the bucket so the water soon began to boil.

 

               Al took the bucket after this so that Ed didn’t burn his hands and soon after they began to walk back to the room, meeting up with Ridel as they did.

 

               “...Are we sure your friend can handle this?” Ridel asked and Ed paused his walking.

 

               “Winry comes from a family of doctors, she grew up reading medical textbooks rather than picture books like most kids her age.” He informed the man, able to still pick up the worry and nervousness in his scent.

 

               “That’s all well and good but that’s nothing like a medical degree.” Ridel spoke.

 

               “Well it’s clear she at least vaguely remembers some of it. Right now the only choice we have is to defer to her knowledge and the sheer force of her nerve.” Ed replied, going into the room after and letting Al place down the bucket of water.

 

               Looking at Satella, Ed bit his lip and, along with Al, left the room so Ridel could sit by her side and comfort her. Neither boy really wanted to be in there while the birthing process happened.

 

               Not too long after, Paninya joined them, and Winry made sure everything was set before standing outside of the room, seeming to be gathering herself together.

 

               “Winry!” Ed spoke up, getting the girls attention as the three of them gave her a hopeful expression. “You can do this!” They practically cheered her on, giving the girl the small boost of confidence she needed.

 

               “Right… Paninya, come in with me, I’ll need your help.” She said, going to enter the room. The other beta was quick to follow, closing the door behind her and leaving the boys standing right outside.

 

               It felt like they were powerless, standing outside this door. All they could do was wait and see what was happening… That thought made Ed clench his hand into a fist, something that the younger Elric seemed to pick up on as he looked over.

 

               “Brother…” Al trailed off and Ed sighed.

 

               “Now when it really counts… I can’t do anything.” He muttered. The two just stood in silence after that, the noises of pants and whines coming from the other side of the door. But when those whines turned into full blown screams, both boys took cover behind some chairs and Ed found himself holding onto his brother. What surprised him slightly was Al was holding him back, though, he knew the only reason was because the other was nervous. These sounds weren’t quite pleasant and very quickly Ed’s idea of Al ever having a child being a cute thing turned sour.

 

               It seemed like the yelling and pain went on for hours, all the two could do was sit outside the room and wait though. It almost felt like torture...Though he knew everyone inside the room had it much worse.

 

               “I know we’re not big believers in god...But maybe he could help us...Just once…” Ed mumbled and as the sounds just continued, Ed had to cover his ears to try and block it out.

 

               When the door finally opened, both boys sat up to see Paninya stumble out. “All that blood…. I-I can’t do it anymore…” She whimpered causing Ed to tense and get up. Running into the room, Ed went to Winry’s side, the girl was also on the floor, seeming weak as well.

 

               “What’s going on…? Hey…?” He spoke softly, almost nervous at the idea of things not going alright, though when Winry pointed to the bed, Ed looked over and his eyes widened at the sight of a small baby in Satella’s arms.

 

               Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. “It’s a baby!” He said excitedly as both he and Al practically cheered in both relief and happiness.

 

               “Awesome! It’s a real live baby!” Ed exclaimed as Al seemed to head over to get a closer look at it. “Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!!” Ed continued to gush, suddenly the idea of his little brother having one some day seemed appealing once again, especially if it meant he’d get to see a little tiny baby with his brother’s adorable features! Maybe even some of Ed’s too!!

 

               “Really? That’s all you can say to describe this?” Winry asked, making Ed pause for a moment and look down at her with his hands on his hips.

 

               “How else should I describe it? This is the birth of a new life. Alchemists have worked for centuries and we’re still not able to do that. A person creating another person.” Ed replied, crossing his arms now with a smile on his face, admiring the fact that this was even possible and they got to see this.

 

               “You gotta be kidding me, now you’re lumping alchemy with the miracle of birth?” Winry asked.

 

               “It’s an occupational hazard, it’s just the way I think. Besides, whatever you say, it really is awesome. People are awesome.” Ed concluded before looking to Winry.

 

               “Alright, the baby’s born and everything is good. Do you think there’s anything more you’ll need me for now?” Ed asked.

 

               “Yeah, actually there is…. Do you think you could pick me up?” Winry asked, grabbing onto Ed’s shirt as the older Elric realized the girl couldn’t even stand after all of this.

 

               Taking a moment, Ed looked towards Al, who was still distracted by the baby, before looking back to Winry and nodding. Slowly, he picked her up on his back and carried her out of the room towards the chairs.

 

               “It’s humiliating to be carried by a boy who’s smaller than me…” Winry sighed as Ed got the chair set up.

 

               “I could easily drop you, you know…”Ed muttered as he turned around, about to set Winry in the chair.

 

               “...Ed?” Winry asked and Ed looked over his shoulder at her.

 

               “Hm? What is it?” The older Elric asked.

 

               “I saw it...The engraving that’s inside your pocket watch…” Winry admitted and very quickly, Ed felt irritation boil over as he dropped Winry on the floor.

 

               “...You forced it open?” Ed asked after Winry complained about being dropped. He knew he had closed that watch with alchemy, so the only way the girl could’ve seen was if she tinkered on it until she made it pop.

 

               “...yeah I’m so sorry.” Winry apologized and Ed could only sigh after hearing her, offering her his hand so he could help Winry get in the chair again.

 

               “You idiot…” He muttered.

 

               “Yeah…” Winry just sighed. Ed helped pull her up and walked her to the chair before taking a seat of his own, not looking over to the girl.

 

               “I haven’t shown that to anybody...Not even Al.” He admitted.

 

               “But why not Ed?”

 

               “It’s private. An admission to myself. I hate to admit how weak I am… That I had to give what happened that day substance and carry it around with me as a reminder.” Ed explained, only looking over to the girl when he noticed her crying. He felt a bit uncomfortable sitting there, averting his gaze from the other as he frowned. “Winry, why are you doing that? What are you crying for?” He asked, always feeling a bit awkward when faced with situations like this. He wasn’t like Al, he wasn’t good at calming people down, most of the time he just made things worse.

 

               “You two won’t cry… Someone else should do it for you, don’t you think…?” Winry asked and Ed leaned back in his chair.

 

               “Don’t be an idiot.” He replied, hating the fact that the other felt as though she should carry part of this burden...A burden that should be his and his alone.

 

               “Shut up… You and Al have gone through so much already...So much that I don’t even know about...And now you two are upset with each other again… I think I should be allowed to cry for you both.” Winry retorted and Ed looked to her with a frown at the mention of his and Al’s fighting.

 

               “What’s going on between me and Al is just some stupid thing I caused… It’s nothing for you to worry about.” He told the other as Winry wiped her eyes.

 

               “Yeah? Well you still told me you’d explain what’s going on… So spill… Is it this journey? Did something happen that you’re not telling me?” The girl asked and Ed just rubbed his temple, while he didn’t want to tell her about this, as he didn’t want to admit how much he was in the wrong, he knew she wouldn’t let him go on this...And at worst he’d get hit in the head with a wrench or something…. Anyways, maybe talking about it would do some good…

 

               “Sort of… I… I told Al he should go stay with you and Granny.” Ed admitted, already feeling the cold daggers that Winry was shooting his way.

 

               “You what?!” She asked and Ed released a small sigh.

 

               “I just…. He’s an omega and as much as I don’t want to believe that will affect anything, it’s already been seen multiple times that it is… Hell he thought he didn’t even exist! His emotions are getting in the way and I just…. I don’t think it’s healthy for him to come along… Even if I want him to stick close by me…” Ed told Winry, finding it a miracle he hadn’t been hit with anything yet.

 

               “Ed that’s...That’s ridiculous…. This is a journey you two started together and even if Al let his emotions get in the way a couple times, it doesn’t mean he’s not capable… He’s smart and strong, just because someone hit him in his weak spot does not mean he can’t recover.” Winry tried to explain but Ed couldn’t help but still feel fear.

 

               “What if he isn’t given time to recover? What if he’s pushed to his breaking point? Or...Or what if someone takes advantage of his weakness and kills him?!” Ed asked and shook his head. “...I don’t want to lose him…” He then whispered, to find Winry placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

               “Do you really think you’d be saving him by sending him to Resembool where he’d be stuck worrying over you every single day? Sure, he may have some people to keep him company, but he would be apart from you for the first time in his life and how do you think that’ll make him feel? It’ll terrify him… That and the fear of something happening to you when he can’t help will break him far faster than any of this could… At least when he’s by you, you can both help pick up each other’s broken pieces.” Winry replied, making Ed pause and question her words.

 

               Could she be right? While Ed wanted to believe Al would be just fine without him… After everything they had done...And after Al admitted to loving him… Could he really just be fine with being left alone in Resembool? Then even if Al did stay… What would keep him there? If something happened to Ed in their separation, Al would find any way possible to come down to him...And may be so hurt and worried that he’d end up doing something reckless.

 

               He didn’t want to admit the possibility of being wrong… But maybe he truly was.

 

               “So, you can clear it up with Al now. Let him stay with you and everything will be alright.” Winry decided, though Ed could only sigh and shake his head.

 

               “That’s not all I did, Winry…” Ed muttered and Winry looked to him, waiting for him to proceed. “...I… I broke his heart as well…” The older Elric admitted softly, putting his head in his hands.

 

               It was a couple moments of silence before Winry spoke up. “What do you mean, Ed…?” She asked, leaning down and looking at the other.

 

               “...You know what we did… How we had...had done things no brothers should…” Ed started. “We kept doing it...Despite your warning I kept letting it continue… But when I told Al to go and he was refusing I…. I said something I knew would hurt him… Hoping it would be the last straw to getting him to leave…” Ed said quietly, feeling sick to his stomach as he remembered how hurt his little brother had been as he crushed his heart.

 

               “...What did you say to him Ed…?” Winry asked hesitantly and Ed swallowed thickly.

 

               “...I told him I didn’t love him.” Ed explained and released a shaky breath. “I knew he had feelings for me… It wasn’t that hard to tell with how he acted towards me… So I thought if I told him I felt nothing for him that he would feel he had nothing for him here...And that he would leave me… I didn’t want to do it but I thought it was the better choice because at least that way he’d be safe!” Ed explained, looking up to Winry as even he knew how stupid his words sounded now.

 

               Winry looked at Ed a couple moments longer and then away with a shake of her head. “You’re a real idiot sometimes… You know that…?” She asked and crossed her arms. “You know how loyal Alphonse is… Even if you told him you hated him, he’d stick around to be sure you were okay…”

 

               “I know…” Ed admitted and found the girl’s gaze back on him.

 

               “...Were you telling the truth…?  When you said you didn’t love him?” Winry then asked and Ed found himself freezing in place.

 

               He knew what he wanted to say… He wanted to say yes, that he really didn’t love Alphonse, that this whole thing was just a stupid fling due to his alpha hormones… But he knew that saying that would just be wrong. Not only would it be cruel of him to ever use his brother in that way but he knew it was false… Even now after stopping this so called relationship with the other, he found he couldn’t get his mind off of Alphonse, whether it be him trying to figure out ways to get Al’s attention or him thinking of any possible future the two could have together… Alphonse always was always there, stuck in his head. And hell, maybe that was just a coincidence, but the feelings he held towards the other, the strong urge to protect Al and hold his brother close...Those were not normal in siblings. Siblings didn’t want to kiss...They didn’t feel threatened at the idea of the other having a family without them… They didn’t find themselves so happy and content just being right next to the other. No… This was far more… And while Ed wanted to pretend it wasn’t real he just couldn’t.

 

               “...No...I wasn’t telling the truth.” Ed replied quietly, his voice wavering as he finally admitted it, finally let out his feelings. “At least… I was lying by telling him he meant nothing to me…” He then added, not wanting to go as far as saying it was love...Even if deep down he knew that was what it truly was.

 

               “You should tell him then…” Winry sighed and Ed just turned to glare at her.

 

               “I can’t tell my baby brother that! It’s just… It’s wrong… And he deserves so much better than me!” Ed replied shaking his head. “Us being together would only create more problems.” He then added.

 

               “Oh and you and Al both being so mopey doesn’t cause problems? Ed, if you’re going to be happier with him, then you should go for it. Screw what other people say. It’s not their life anyways.” Winry replied and Ed could only give her a skeptical look.

 

               “So what, you’re telling me to commit incest with Al? Do you really think all of this is okay?” He asked.

 

               “Of course I know it’s not.” Winry snapped back and shook her head. “But you and Al have always been different. It’d take an idiot not to see that… Maybe it’s just the fact I’ve grown up seeing the way you two are, I remember how close you were as kids, how much you clung to each other… Thinking of you two together romantically just doesn’t seem as weird to me. It more just...Makes sense, clicks together the final pieces of the puzzle to your whole strange life.” She explained and looked down at her lap. “I know not everyone will accept it, I get it’ll be hard on you and that’s scary… But at the same time, I’ve seen how happy both of you are beside each other… I saw how you both were when you were last leaving Resembool…. And I think that other people’s view on relationships and how they should be shouldn’t hold you back. If you two have feelings for each other… You have a right to explore them without anyone else putting their noses in your business. It’s not like you’re hurting anyone anyways…” Winry continued and looked towards Ed, the older Elric taken back by how honest and kind her words were.

 

               “While not everyone may support you two… I think many of the people you’re close to will. I’d find it hard to believe they could judge and hate you for something as pure as love.” Winry finished and Ed couldn’t help but feel almost as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that moment. He hadn’t realized until now how much he really needed someone to tell him this...To say that his feelings were okay. Up until this point, he was disgusted with himself for how he felt towards Alphonse. He felt as though it was wrong and sick to be this way with his younger brother… He thought everyone would hate him if he truly admitted that there was in fact something there… But to think of this love as pure, as something that he should embrace and not be ashamed of? That wasn’t anything he could do on his own, at least not without this reassurance.

 

               “..Thank you Winry. You might be right.” Ed replied quietly and looked away. He’d give himself some time to think this over before he talked to Alphonse...But maybe once he fixed things...They could really be happy together. He could only hope.

 

               Standing up, Ed looked to Winry. “We should get you back to Resembool. You’ve been gone a long time, Granny must be lonesome without you.”

 

               “No… I’m not leaving.” Winry said and Ed turned to look at her. “I want to do more to help you and Al… I can’t just commit half way.” She explained.

 

               “Don’t do anything… There’s no need to get more involved.” Ed then stated, frowning slightly as the idea of more people being stuck in this mess still didn’t sit well with him.

 

               “Yes there is. I want to hone my skills so I can make you the finest quality automail prosthetics. That way you can continue your journey knowing you’re as strong as you can be.” Winry replied. “I’m going to try again. I’m going to ask Mr. Dominic to make me his apprentice.” She decided, a determined smile on her face that let Ed know she wasn’t going to back down on this.

 

               Letting out a sigh, Ed rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay… Well then, good luck.” He stated, their conversation being cut short when Paninya came over.

 

               “Winry, Mr. Ridel said he wanted to talk to you….. Is something going on?” The beta asked only for Winry to quickly shake her head.

 

               “No, it’s nothing.” She assured, Ed noticed that strange look in her expression again...Though he quickly shook it off and turned his attention towards the other beta.

 

               “Paninya….” He grumbled and once he had her attention, he hit her with his right hand.

 

               “Ooow! What’d you do that for?!” The girl whined.

 

               “Quit whining you dirty pick pocket!! Give me my watch back right now!!” Ed yelled.

 

               “Did you have to hit me with your right arm?!” Paninya retorted only for Ed to scoff.

 

               “I could hit you again with my left if you’d prefer!” Ed shouted back, only to find moments later a metal fist hitting him across the face and sending him to the floor. Looking up, he glared as he saw it was Al.

 

               “What the hell-” He began but was cut off.

 

               “Brother if you keep yelling you’re going to wake up the baby!” Al lectured, his voice stern. Ed could only groan as of course Al would choose a baby over him.

 

               “You didn’t have to hit me though!” He replied and Al just put his hands on his sides.

 

               “If you keep yelling I’ll hit you again. Now quiet, brother.” Al replied and Ed found himself begrudgingly obeying, muttering under his breath instead.

 

               It wasn’t long after the group found themselves back in the room with Ridel and Satella, Mr. Dominic and the doctor now checking over the new baby and mother while Ed nursed his new headache courtesy of Al’s fist.

 

               Once the doctor finished looking over the baby and Satella, Mr. Dominic began to greet his new grandchild...The way he seemingly lit up at the sight of the child gave Ed the creeps.

 

               “That’s out of character…” He muttered, only to be glared at by said man moments after. Looking away, he tried to ignore it.

 

               “It looks like this was handled expertly. Well done everyone, even some adults can’t handle being present at childbirth.” The doctor spoke.

 

               “Oh no, we did what we had to, that’s all.” Winry tried to assure, Ed noticed a small embarrassed blush appear on her cheeks.

 

               “We are truly in your debt, what you did was amazing. Especially you, young lady, thank you.” Mr. Dominic said, bowing his head to Winry.

 

               “Please sir, there’s really no need to thank me… Oh my goodness, now you’re going to make me blush.” Winry said shyly and suddenly Ed remembered what the girl had been so determined to do earlier.

 

               “Maybe you can make an exception and take on an apprentice?” Ed asked, leaning closer to Mr. Dominic. They had done enough for the man...So he felt as though he should agree to this.

 

               “One simply has nothing to do with the other. I don’t take on apprentices and that’s that.” The man stated and stood up, Ed could only huff in defeat, not sure what the guy’s deal was.

 

               “But if that’s what your heart’s set on, I can recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain.” Mr. Dominic then said as he went to walk out, Winry perking up as she heard this.

 

               “Would you mind if I maybe came around and watched you work some time?” Winry asked and Mr. Dominic paused in place.

 

               “I won’t stop you from stopping by...To visit my grandkid that is. Same goes to the tomboy.” He said before walking out, both girls seeming happy to hear this.

 

               With this all said and done, the boys began their way to the train, their trip there a bit rushed as they found out this was the last train for three days and it was already starting to go.

 

               “Hurry Al!” Ed said, his brother running ahead of him, letting out a small nervous breath.

 

               “You two be careful!!” Winry yelled from behind as Al jumped on the train and Ed chased after him.

 

               “You too, Winry!” He called, smiling back to her after he tossed his bag to his brother. Once the other had placed it down, Ed jumped off the platform, letting Al grab onto him and pull him on the train.

 

               “Make sure to call Granny and keep her posted okay?” Ed then reminded, hearing Winry scoff at this.

 

               “Oh please, like you’re one to talk, Ed!” She yelled back.

 

               Ed just laughed and shook his head as they got farther from the platform. “And make sure to steal that old man’s techniques so you’ll have something better for me the next time I see ya!” He called out and waved.

 

               When the two got farther away, Ed let out a small sigh. While the trip to Rush Valley was better than he thought and helped him realize a few things...It didn’t save him from the horror that awaited him next.

 

               “...Now to face Teacher…” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. If anyone wants to chat about FMA, Elricest, or even RP (I'm looking for an Ed>.>) Let me know!!! I'd be happy to talk to you.
> 
> And if you're interested, I started up an FMA Elric Brother's Ask Blog. Check it out here: https://ask-the-elric-brothers.tumblr.com/


	8. One is All and All is One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with Teacher turns awry and Ed may come face to face with something he's been denying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know what your vote is for Mustang's love interest: Hawkeye or Hughes??? Next chapter will be where the decision is shown!!

            Ed remembered a time when his family was all together, when they were actually complete. Though, even at that time, it felt like it was just him, Alphonse, and their mother. Hohenheim had never been a huge part of their life; the alpha always locked himself up in his study…The bastard never even helped put Alphonse to bed… 

 

            Despite barely ever seeing the man, one image of him always stuck in his mind...The image of the man leaving their life, just...walking right out the door and never turning back. Those cold, golden eyes looking at both him and his brother before he left had etched it’s way into Ed’s mind, making itself known especially when he tried to find solace and peace in sleep. 

 

            This image was the same exact thing that made Ed jump up from where he was sitting on the train, his eyes wide as he panted slightly. Across from him, Alphonse had been looking out the window, his gaze turning to Ed as he woke up. “Brother… We almost reached Dublith station… Were you dreaming?” Alphonse asked quietly, Ed was still relieved to have the other actually talking to him after all of that silent treatment Al had been giving him beforehand… Though the other still was obviously upset by everything that happened, that much could be noticed with how quiet he had been lately.

 

            Sliding down in his seat, Ed looked away from the other, a tight frown on his face. “Yeah…I was dreaming about him…” Ed muttered, he knew Al was aware of who he meant by that. While Al didn’t quite feel the same, there was no way he could possibly not know about Ed’s feelings towards their father. The older Elric made it pretty well known.

 

            Alphonse let out a sigh and Ed watched as the other looked back out the window. He had a feeling Al just didn’t want to get involved in his anger towards the man… While he felt as though Alphonse should be just as upset, since the bastard walked out of their lives and let their mother die, he also knew his brother had a hard time hating anyone...So this wasn’t that huge of a surprise. 

 

            Just like Alphonse had said, the two arrived to to Dublith not too long after. The boys were a bit hesitant to get off the train, both mutually understanding that they were practically going to reach their demise when they finally faced their teacher.

 

            Ed doubted their teacher could overlook what they’ve done, that she wouldn’t notice immediately that they committed the greatest taboo of alchemy, despite her warnings. He knew the moment they saw her she’d piece everything together…And then she’d likely try and kill them.

 

            “D-Do you think she’s going to break my blood seal...Or just crush my armor into a tiny clump of metal??” Al asked nervously and Ed just sighed, patting his brother’s arm.

 

            “If anything she’ll start killing me first. Maybe you’ll have time to run away.” He replied, knowing that neither of them could fight the fact that they would get their asses handed to them. Though… admittedly they may be a little overdramatic over the situation. But Teacher wasn’t a force to be reckoned with…

 

            “Come on...We don’t want to get to her house too late, she’d be more pissed at us if we came in the middle of her and Sig’s dinner.” Ed said, beginning to walk off. The familiar metal footsteps of his brother followed along behind him, letting Ed know his brother wasn’t too far behind.

 

            Once they finally arrived, Ed sighed and hung his head. “Well, Al… We’re here…”

 

            “Yeah…” Al sighed and Ed could already feel anxiousness crawling up his back...They were so screwed. While Teacher may not be able to see his automail, Al was a dead giveaway to what they had done.

 

            “...Maybe they won’t be home-” Ed began, though was cut off when the door to Izumi and Sig’s meat shop was opened and Sig, the big hulking man he was, walked out, a knife in hand making both boys a bit more of a nervous wreck.

 

            “Eh…. Hello Sig…” Ed greeted his teacher’s husband awkwardly, next to him, Alphonse was nervously tapping his fingers together.

 

            “It’s nice to see you again…” His younger brother mumbled. A part of Ed felt an overwhelming need to protect the other when he saw Al act like this, but he pushed it back. 

 

            Before Ed could think of anything else, he found a hand rubbing the top of his head, pushing him down a bit. “Good to see you, it seems you’ve grown up a little, huh?” Sig asked, as much as Ed wanted to be proud at the fact  _ someone _ noticed his growing height, he found himself only able to grumble under the weight of the other’s hand.

 

            “You’re squishing me…” He muttered.

 

            “You probably don’t recognize me...But it’s Alphonse. Sorry we’ve been away for so long.” Al’s voice spoke out and Ed quickly looked up so he could see Sig’s reaction, the protective urge in him taking over once again. But when Sig placed a hand on Al’s helmet and rubbed it, Ed let out a relieved breath. 

 

            “Looks like you grew up more than a little.” Sig said, while Ed was just glad their cover hadn’t been blown.

 

            Soon, all the fear Ed had rose up again when Sig leaned to the window where his and Teacher’s room was. “Izumi, the Elric shrimps have come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?”

 

            “I’ll be right there...I’m feeling a little better today.” Teacher’s voice rang out and Ed froze as he pieced everything together.

 

            “Lying down…? That’s not a good sign…” Al practically voiced Ed’s thoughts as he sighed.

 

            “Guess she hasn’t gotten any better since last time…” He replied. The whole time the two knew Teacher she had been sick, not as much as their mother...But enough that every time she over exerted herself she would wind up coughing up blood. That had taken some time to get used to as a kid and still to this day the idea of it freaked Ed out and caused a small sense of panic.

 

            Almost immediately after he got the sentence out of his mouth, the door slammed open and Ed quickly turned around. In a style that was very much that of Izumi Curtis, he was greeted with a foot in his face and sent flying backwards into the street.

 

            Looking to the now open doorway, Ed saw Izumi step out and crack her knuckles…Gulping, Ed regretted even coming here in the first place. 

 

            “Hello, my stupid pupil, I hear you’ve become one of the military’s dogs!” Teacher called out, the door behind her closing. Once it was shut, she looked over her shoulder and met Al’s gaze, the younger Elric obviously starting to panic as the attention was put on him and it was understandably so. At times like this, it was just best to stay out of Teacher’s way.

 

            “T-Teacher! You see, it’s because um…” Al trailed off, and once again, Ed felt a protective urge lurch up in him… If it was anyone other than Teacher right now, he’d probably run over to be by his brother’s side...But his alpha of a teacher was not someone he wanted to go up against, so...he’ll stick to the side lines. The two had dealt with her many times before anyways, so it wasn’t exactly something life threatening towards Alphonse… He hoped.

 

            “Al…?” Teacher asked, a smile forming on her face that quickly made both Elric brothers pause. “Look at you, you’ve gotten so big!” 

 

            Visibly, the younger Elric relaxed and let out a sigh. Ed still stayed by the sidelines, and watched as Al approached Izumi. “Teacher, it’s really good to-”

 

            And suddenly, Ed realized, little to his surprise, that the smile was fake, as Teacher grabbed onto Al’s wrist and knocked him over. The woman crossed her arms after and looked away. “Your skills are rusty.” 

 

            Finally getting up, Ed put a hand on his head and walked over to his brother, who was pulling himself up. “You’ve got lots of energy for someone who’s not feeling well…” Al mumbled and Ed quickly realized the mistake in his brother’s words as Teacher’s expression grew angry.

 

            “Not feeling well?! What are you talking about, I’m perfectly-” Teacher began to yell, though was cut off when blood poured from her mouth, causing both boys to panic once again.

 

            Sig put a hand on Izumi’s shoulder to calm the woman, something that was very much needed at a time like this. “You shouldn’t exert yourself.” He warned as Izumi turned to face him.

 

            “How sweet of you to worry dear, thank you!” She spoke, letting herself be hugged close.   
  


            Even to this day watching the two being all gushy felt awkward to Ed, considering he never really grew up around all this mushy stuff... Hopefully, if he managed to win Al back, they wouldn’t be this...Weird when showing affection towards each other… Though he doubted they would show this much PDA for obvious reasons.

 

            Teacher turned to look at the two brothers after a moment, her face returning to a serious expression once again causing Ed to shrink back. Unlike many of the other alphas that Ed had no problem standing up against, Teacher had an air around her that almost warned not to mess with her. That and well, Ed already knew what happened if someone dared challenge the woman and he was pretty against having every single bone in his body broken right now.

 

            “Go inside now. I want to hear why you two have been gone for so long.” Teacher demanded before walking inside, Sig and the brothers quite obediently following. 

 

            When they got inside and settled down, Ed sat at the table and Al sat to the right of him with his suitcase on the floor between them. It looked as though the place hadn’t changed much since the last time they had been here, just a few knick knacks rearranged and such… As Teacher sat across from the two, Ed cleared his throat. On the way here, he had formed up some scraps of a way he could explain himself to Teacher, ones that didn’t mention anything about committing the biggest taboo in alchemy.

 

            “I know you’re not a huge fan of the military, Teacher, and trust me… It wasn’t really my favorite option… But Al and I wanted to research alchemy even more and this was one of the few ways we’d be able to do it, as it allows us access to different military archives and libraries, though it does keep us pretty busy.” Ed explained and looked up at his teacher after. Instead of giving her a chance to focus on his half assed excuse for not being around, he changed the topic quickly to one of the reasons the two were here. 

 

            “We actually came here to ask if you’ve ever heard anything about the philosopher’s stone… We’ve been looking into different leads towards finding it… Its abilities could really...Really help some people.” Ed then continued, watching as Teacher leaned back in her seat.

 

            “The philosopher’s stone? No, I don’t know much about it. It holds no interest for me.” She replied, crossing her arms as she looked between the two boys. 

 

            “I see...Okay.” Ed replied quietly, letting out a small sigh of defeat.

 

            “There was that one alchemist. I thought that one man from Central knew a good amount of information about the stone.” Sig piped in and Ed quickly perked up, sharing a look with Alphonse before looking to Teacher.

 

            “So who was this guy?” He asked. If they could find out, maybe they could meet with him and discuss if he knew where to find one or...Or how to even make one.

 

            “Let me think… Oh what’s his name…” Teacher mumbled to herself, tapping her chin before she sat up a bit straighter. “Ah, Hohenheim.” She replied. Instantly, Ed felt sick to his stomach, his grin turning into a scowl as he looked down at his lap. As Ed’s hands turned into fists, Teacher seemed to pick up on the obvious tension.

 

            “What is it?” She asked.

 

            “Then he’s alive…” Ed muttered, not addressing the question. Instead, he was too focused on the fact that bastard was living this entire time and never once tried to find him or Al… This whole time he let them go through all this hell! He didn’t even go to their mother’s funeral!!

 

            “Someone you know?” Teacher asked, raising a brow. Ed barely noticed his own scent turning sour with aggression… Hell, he barely even noticed Teacher asked him something else at first. Instead, Alphonse spoke up for him. 

 

            “He’s our father.” Al said quietly and while Ed knew his younger brother wasn’t nearly as angry and bitter as he was...He couldn’t help but still be amazed the other didn’t hate that bastard for everything that he did. That he could still even call the man their father…

 

            “The one who ran out on you when you were kids?” Teacher asked, and Ed let out a small growl.

 

            “Yeah, that’s the one. It’s all ‘cause of that bastard that our mother’s dead… If it wasn’t for him…” Ed trailed off, thinking back to that day the man left… He could still remember it so clearly. At the time, their mother had seemed fine...But not long after, she got sick. Maybe if Hohenheim had been around they could’ve done something...Gotten her medicine before it was too late or...Or something! They wouldn’t have been stuck on their own and she wouldn’t have been trying to act strong for them… And then all of this...This wouldn’t have happened. Ed would have his arm and leg and Al would actually have his body. 

 

            “Um… Did our dad say anything about the philosopher’s stone?” Alphonse interrupted Ed’s thoughts. While a part of Ed didn’t want any information that bastard could offer, he knew that in the long run Alphonse was being smart by asking.

 

            “Something about a life long dream coming true… He seemed very happy when he said it.” Teacher spoke up. Ed wanted to just scoff in reply. Great, that man was off doing whatever the hell he wanted making his own dreams come true, while he and Alphonse were suffering the consequences of his absence… 

 

            Before Ed could even venture further into his negative feelings for his father, Teacher walked over and hit him across the head, making the eldest Elric yelp and look up at her. “Now we’re going to eat! Get ahold of yourself.” Teacher spoke before walking off. It was only then that Ed realized how much his scent had grown while he was thinking about that bastard Hohenheim.

 

            “...Okay.” He muttered, rubbing his head.

 

            When food was brought over, Ed was quick to begin digging in. He was also quick to get a smack over the head by Teacher for starting to eat before everyone else was settled at the table, though that was much of the norm every meal he had with the Curtis’. 

 

            “You aren’t eating, Al?” Sig asked. Ed looked up from his own food and to his brother, paying attention in case he had to help the other out with coming up with an excuse. Luckily, though, Al seemed to be prepared after being faced with this question before with others.

 

            “Oh, no um, I ate a big meal on the train ride here.” Al replied and Ed set down his food to casually bring the conversation in a different direction.

 

            “Hey, Al, you should tell them about Rush Valley. About the baby being delivered.” Ed suggested, a smile on his face both at the idea of his brother explaining this story and because he knew it would effectively get any attention off of Alphonse’s lack of eating.

 

            “Oh yeah, we helped deliver a baby. There was this big storm and we couldn’t get the mother over to a doctor.” Alphonse explained excitedly, seeming just as enthusiastic about this topic as he would if it involved cats. 

 

            “I don’t know. I think it’s pretty generous to call what we did helping.” Ed laughed, aware that the two had done very little.

 

            “Yeah, it was mostly Winry… And the whole family pitched in too. The mother was so brave... Everyone’s blessed when a baby is born, huh?” Al asked, Ed couldn’t help but feel a small part of himself perk up at Al’s words. 

 

            Very briefly, the idea of the two having a family together wormed its way back into his head, but he pushed it away before any of those thoughts really took focus. He still had to figure out what he would do with their relationship. If he wanted to admit that he felt more than brotherly feelings about Alphonse, Ed would ultimately need to decide to apologize about everything he had said during their fight. While he knew that the feelings were there, he also knew that by telling Al, it would change everything between them and there would be no going back. Plus on top of all that, he still wasn’t sure if he completely agreed that Al should stay by him during this journey. 

 

            “Yes, that’s right.” Teacher spoke, snapping Ed from his thoughts and bringing him back to the topic of the baby being born. “That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given to you.” Teacher agreed before going to finish her food. Ed couldn’t help but flash Al a small smile before continuing his own meal.

 

            Once the meal was over, Sig went to clean up and Alphonse went to bring their stuff to the old room they used to stay in, leaving both Ed and Teacher sitting at the table. While it was slightly intimidating, Ed reminded himself the philosopher’s stone wasn’t the only thing he needed to ask her about…

 

            “What is it? Spit it out.” Teacher spoke, making Ed jump in his seat as he looked up at her.

 

            “How’d you know…” Ed trailed off as Teacher just gave him an unimpressed look.

 

            “You’ve been unfocused ever since you’ve came here. I’m not that dense to think there wasn’t something else you wanted to bring up.” She replied and Ed let out a shaky breath.

 

            “Well um… First you already probably picked up that I presented as an alpha… But Al presented too… Um… You can’t smell him cause he’s on suppressants but um… He’s an omega.” Ed spoke slowly, trying to buy more time so he could figure out how to ask Teacher about this whole relationship thing with Alphonse. He was lucky he came up with the suppressant idea. That way, Teacher wouldn’t question the lack of scent coming from Al.

 

            Teacher’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the other. “That’s good news but what does this have to do with what you’ve been holding in?” She asked, crossing her arms as Ed internally panicked once more. 

 

            “Nothing- well um… It has to do something with it I guess um... “ Ed trailed off. He could feel Teacher’s glare burning into him which didn’t help with the pressure of the situation. Ed already realized how bad of an idea it was to bring this whole thing up. Even if he was vague and never mentioned Alphonse, the whole thing would be suspicious and sooner or later, she’d realize the taboo the Elric brothers had just recently committed...And the fact Ed still held incestuous feelings towards his brother.

 

            “Just come on out with it!” Teacher demanded and before Ed could even force himself to stop, the words were pouring out of his mouth.

 

            “I spent one of Al’s heats with him!” Ed blurted out, his cheeks turning a bright red as he admitted this. “I… It was during one of my ruts and I…I couldn’t control it…It just happened…” He added, looking down at his lap as he felt sick to his stomach.

 

            Teacher was quiet for a couple moments before standing up, her hands slamming down on the table. “If this is a joke it is not funny, Edward.” She scolded and Ed just shook his head weakly.

 

            “...I-It’s not...I... I messed up and lost control of myself. I...didn’t think I’d be affected by his heats…” Ed replied quietly. Another couple moments of silence returned until Ed was met with another slap upside the head.

 

            “Did you use protection? And did you mate fully with him?” Teacher asked, her voice demanding answer as Ed shrunk back, his cheeks still red as he shook his head.

 

            “No, no… We didn’t go… I mean I didn’t…. No, we didn’t mate and uh there was no penetration like that…” He explained weakly. If he didn’t already believe he was going to die from Teacher’s aggression, he’d think that he would be dying from embarrassment pretty soon.

 

            Teacher slowly sat back down and when he looked at her, he could see she was processing this information. Instead of rushing her, Ed gave her all the time she needed, aware of how the situation at hand was rather hard to grasp.

 

            “Well at least there’s a way you two can both move past this… But you’ll have to gain control of yourself. An alpha with no control is hardly an alpha at all. They’re cowards.” She lectured. Ed felt himself bite his lip, aware that she was right. He needed more control over himself. However, he was also aware that it’d be very difficult for both brothers to move past this.

 

            “Teacher, I…I don’t know if we can leave this in the past...Al um… He said he loved me...in a way that was more than siblings..” Ed admitted and he watched as Teacher paused in front of him, her eyes widening.    
  


            “Is he brain dead? You both should know that feelings like those are wrong, that they’re incest.” She spoke, her voice holding a sense of authority that only an alpha could seemingly have.

 

            Still, Ed felt a small flash of anger spike through him at her choice of words and was quick to snap back in defense of Alphonse. “He isn’t brain dead! Just because your head tells you it’s wrong doesn’t mean you can change the way you feel!” He replied with a sense of bitterness.

 

            Teacher was quiet for a few moments before crossing her arms. “It seems like you have some experience with this. You’re not just telling me to let me know about Al’s feelings are you? There’s more to this.” She said causing Ed to freeze. He had been caught. 

 

            Of course he had experience with this… It was the one thing he had been trying to deny after spending his rut with Al. Despite how much his brain and logic told him it was wrong, his heart told him something very different. 

 

            “...The feelings...Well uh…They might be returned.” He admitted, he could feel Teacher’s eyes harden on him and he shrunk back. 

 

            “You’re saying you feel the same way for your brother?” She asked.

 

            “Well uh… Not… Exactly… I mean… I’m not  _ in love _ with him…” Once again, Ed refused to believe that fact… Even if it was just that, a fact. “But there… May be some feelings…” Ed added quietly.

 

            Almost seconds later, Ed found a fist meeting his face again. He groaned, grabbing his head where he was hit and glared up to Teacher. “Will you stop doing that?!” He lashed out, though the glare he received quickly silenced him.

 

            “I will when you stop being an idiot!! Why are you telling me this?! Are you trying to look for acceptance?!” Teacher growled, her fist ready to serve more hits if Ed’s answer wasn’t sufficient… Not that he needed any more pressure here.

 

            “I’m not looking for acceptance! I already know this is wrong…! I just… I need help…” Ed sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. “Both mine and Alphonse’s feelings are real. They aren’t going away no matter how unacceptable they are… And well, I pushed Alphonse away, to try and save us both from doing anything else bad but… I think I was wrong in doing that. I tried to reject my feelings and that didn’t work out so well… Now by staying apart, we’re just hurting ourselves. I don’t know if I should try to win him back, if I should try to be with him. He’s my baby brother but… I care about him more than that.” Ed explained, expecting another whack upside the head, but receiving none. Instead, Teacher stood quietly, her arms now crossed as she seemingly pondered the information she was just given.

 

            “If you’re asking me to tell you an incestuous relationship would be acceptable… I cannot do that. You know as well as I that no matter what the circumstances, it will be deemed wrong by society…” Teacher started and Ed could feel his stomach sink. He knew all of this already. He knew, yet hearing it from Teacher made it weigh all the more on his shoulders.

 

            “But… if you’re asking me if I think you and Alphonse should continue hurting yourselves and deprive yourselves of something you both want just because you’re afraid to get dirty… I’d say you truly are idiots. The answer is obvious here… If your happiness is harming no one else, then who am I or anyone else to tell you not to pursue it?” Teacher asked. Ed looked up at her and slowly, he felt the weight lifted from him. Just having support from his teacher, one who he respected most, made him feel all the more resolved in this decision.

 

            “Thank you, Teacher.” He said, a small smile forming on his face.

 

            “Yes… Now go get some rest. We will be up early in the morning to refresh on some lessons.” Teacher replied. Ed could only nod in response and do as she said, even though he wasn’t as tired, but he wasn’t going to argue with her… Especially not now after she helped him with this.

 

            Returning back to his room, Ed noticed Alphonse had set his things on one bed, and was currently sitting on the other one reading away. While a part of Ed wanted to fully make up and declare his feelings now, he felt himself unable to just yet. It just wasn’t the right time… So instead, Ed opened his suitcase and got undressed to his tank top and boxers before climbing into bed and undoing his braid.

 

            “Teacher said she wants to be up early to train, so I’m heading to bed.” He told his brother, who looked up from his book and nodded.

 

            “Oh, okay, goodnight brother.” Alphonse replied while Ed just laid down, getting ready to fall asleep. Luckily, it wasn’t long before sleep took over as usual. It was easy for him to slip into resting mode, and it saved him from having to think too much over his relationship with Alphonse.

 

            As he slept, memories of when he and Alphonse were younger, flashed through his mind. It was the time when they first met Teacher and became her pupils after she made a dam in Resembool during a huge storm. Right when they saw her they knew, they had to have her teach them alchemy… That way they could refine their skills and successfully bring their mother back.

 

            It had taken some time, but they had convinced Teacher to take them as students… And they were thrust into a world of learning, even though the first of it was spent on a deserted island for them to learn “one is all and all is one”. Once they finally got over that hell, they had another to endure when they lived with Teacher. Every day seemed to end with a first aid kit and their lessons were tough...But what counted was that they were learning, and at the time, Ed was even more set on his plan to bring back their mother. He truly thought it would work.

 

            Yet this particular memory he was dreaming of focused more on one specific day under Teacher’s training. It was like any other day at first… But what differed from the rest was on that day, Alphonse had realized something that Teacher did differently than anyone else they knew...That she could perform alchemy without making a transmutation circle, rather, her body served as the structural matrix for a transmutation when she clapped her hands together… And one phrase Teacher said stuck out.

 

_             “Perhaps it’s something you learn when you see the truth…” _

 

            Snapping up from his bed, Edward looked over at Alphonse with wide eyes. His brother seemed to pause from his reading as he heard Ed sit up so abruptly and looked over at him. “Al… Teacher’s seen the truth.” He said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other.

 

            “What?” Al asked, disbelief in the omega’s voice. “But...How do you know?” He asked. Ed assumed that Alphonse hadn’t seen the truth because he couldn’t perform alchemy like he or Teacher could. 

 

            “She doesn’t have to draw a transmutation circle, Al… Just like I don’t have to after what I saw that night…” He told Alphonse, standing up from where he had been sitting on the bed. 

 

            “Wait...Does that mean that she...That she committed human transmutation too??” Alphonse questioned, his voice laced with concern. Ed understood why too, the thought of their teacher, their mentor, making the same mistake that they had wasn’t a favorable one...To think someone so close to them went through the same horror… Ed didn’t want to accept that...But it seemed like all evidence was pointing to that being their answer. 

 

            “She...She might have, Al. Come on, the only way we’ll find out is if we talk to her.” He replied. Teacher should be up by now, so they could ask her before any of their training today.

 

            Getting dressed and putting on his shoes, he left their bedroom before he looked around for Teacher, finding the alpha drinking some tea at the table, Sig sitting by her. “Teacher!” He said as he went over. “Al and I need to ask you something…” He then asked, a sense of urgency in his voice, one that hinted to this needing to be asked in private.

 

            Teacher just looked up with a sigh and placed her tea down before standing. “Alright, we’ll go outside and you can ask it there. We have to train today anyways.” She replied as she walked to the door. 

 

            Ed looked to his brother standing behind him and made a small nod of reassurance, knowing that just like him, his younger brother was likely nervous of the answer they would receive… This wasn’t an easy topic, in fact, it was one that hinted to so much pain and suffering… Ed didn’t even want to imagine it. He tried not thinking about what happened with him and Alphonse for a reason. 

 

            Stepping outside, both he and Alphonse went to Teacher, whose back was facing them as she stared at the building wall in front of her. “So… What is it you wanted to ask me?” She asked and Ed paused, rubbing the back of his neck. In all his rush to get to the bottom of things...He hadn’t exactly thought of HOW he was going to ask Teacher if she committed human transmutation. 

 

            “Uh...Well…” Ed trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at his brother, Al was better with sensitive topics than he was… But before either could get any further words out, Ed heard Teacher clap in front of him, his eyes widening as he saw her transmute a staff out of the bricks in front of her. 

 

            Before she could hit him, Ed quickly dodged out of the way, his eyes wide as Teacher lunged forward, swinging the spear at him again. Ed managed to catch the end of it and push it out of the way, but just as fast Teacher almost hit him with the sharp side of it. 

 

            When she then went to stab the spear forward, without thinking Ed acted on instinct, clapping his hands and transmuting his automail arm before cutting off the tip of the spear so he wouldn’t be hit. He could hear Al take in a sharp breath and that’s when he realized what he had done...What he revealed to her.

 

            “As I thought… You can transmute without a matrix.” Teacher spoke, her tone firm as she stood back, dropping the spear. “On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor and you have two automail limbs!” She then said, pointing to the two boys. 

 

            “T-Teacher...How did you know?” He asked, he could understand her realizing his arm was automail after the transmutation but...He didn’t understand her figuring out about Al or his leg.

 

            “Please! I can tell from sparring with you! Not to mention I caught your lie about your brother taking suppressants! It would dull his scent but not make it completely disappear!” Teacher yelled, before pausing for a moment. “...You saw it, didn’t you, Edward?” She questioned, her tone softer now as Ed froze at the question, aware of exactly what she meant...The truth. 

 

            Of course, his answer wasn’t timely enough, as Teacher’s impatience quickly grew. “You saw it?!” She asked, though, it was more of a statement than anything, her tone clearly showing dominance and making Ed shrink back a little.

 

            “Y-Yes!” He replied, expecting Teacher to yell more, hit him, or do well...Something. But instead she just sighed, her shoulders sagging almost as in defeat.

 

            “We’re both beyond help, aren’t we…?” She asked. Ed looked up to her, a frown on his face, but more than that he got his answer… Just like him and Alphonse, Teacher had committed the taboo. 

 

            “Come on… Let’s go inside, we can continue talking in there.” Teacher said, her voice still holding a firm tone, but softer than it usually was. 

 

            Sharing a glance with his brother, Ed waited a moment before following the two inside. While this meant there was someone that also related to what the two went through...It also meant there was someone else who suffered as much as them that in their desperation they tried to do what may be the impossible. 

 

            Once inside, Teacher quickly spoke to Sig before sitting down, her husband at her side. Both Ed and Al stood near the doorway, neither seemingly wanting to come closer, in fear of invading the space of comfort. Teacher took a couple moments, looking to Sig before back at the boys and preparing to speak up.

 

            “Being an alpha…It was hard for me to have a child, for a long time, we thought we were barren…But we wanted to conceive.” Teacher began, Ed paused and frowned hearing this. While he knew unlike omegas other secondary genders had a harder time with pregnancy, he wasn’t quite aware how difficult it may be for an alpha woman to get pregnant.

 

            “When I finally became pregnant… I became gravely ill... and so did my child. He was never able to take a living breath in this word… So out of desperation, I committed the taboo.” She spoke, her hand over her stomach. Ed couldn’t help but grip his arm as he heard his, knowing just how easily desperation could take over when you wanted a loved one back. 

 

            “As a result...I lost part of my inner organs and lost the ability to ever conceive again… What an idiot I was…” She trailed off before looking to the two boys. “Now I realize I should’ve told you sooner… It must’ve been awful…” Teacher spoke, and Ed looked up to her, holding onto his arm tighter…. And instead of admitting the truth, he put a smile on his face and looked up, hiding the pain...Just like any other alpha would. He couldn’t look weak, he couldn’t show the hurt...Not to Teacher, or Sig, or even Al… He didn’t want to burden them with his own mistakes.

 

            “Nah, I did it to myself after all. It hasn’t been that big a deal actually.” He spoke, his voice, though lighthearted, held a tone of sadness to it that even his determination couldn’t erase, no matter how hard he tried.

 

            “Besides, now I have this book of all the things I look forward to once I get my body back.” Al piped in, it seemed just like him, his little brother wanted to hide his pain too and replace it with happiness… “Right brother?” Al then asked, looking to him. Ed still wore a smile on his face as he nodded to his brother.

 

            “Yeah, it’s nothing.” He replied, though was broken out of his acting when Teacher came over, her arms wrapping around the two of them. 

 

            “Darling little idiots..” She spoke as she pulled both boys into a hug. “It’s okay to hurt…” 

 

            Hearing these words, Ed’s eyes widened for a moment as for a long time...He had been trying to push away any pain he felt… He was an alpha, he felt as though he had to act like one all the time...That he had to be strong for those around him, that included not letting himself be in pain.... But hearing Teacher, he felt the walls crumbling down, and slowly he closed his eyes, returning the hug. Guilt at what he had tried to do washing over him… As he knew he was wrong. He knew it was taboo ever since the start… He just never thought that his idea that started off so innocent would end with so much horror.

 

            “F-Forgive us…” He whispered, shame and guilt washing over him due to his actions.

 

            “We’re so sorry, Teacher…” Alphonse spoke, his voice just as quiet and pained. All the two could do was repeat those words as the emotion they held in was slowly let out.

 

 

 

            It took some time, but when the two were finally calm, Ed pulled away and looked to Teacher, a frown on his face as he recalled another thing they came here to do, what they had hoped to find out through this whole journey. While they did want to train and better themselves...They also needed to hear her knowledge on alchemy, find if she knew a way they could fix themselves. “Teacher… We also came here because we need your help finding if there’s a way to get our bodies back..” He spoke, looking up at the other, the determination in his eyes once again returning.

 

            Teacher looked down at the two for a couple moments before sighing. “Let’s take a seat.” She told the two boys, going to lead the boys to the living area, aware that this conversation may take a while.

 

            Following along, Ed sat on the couch, Al by his side, as Teacher sat and thought for a moment before speaking up. “Al, you didn’t see the truth, did you?” She questioned the younger Elric. 

 

            “No… I don’t really even know what that means…” Alphonse said quietly. 

 

            “You must’ve lost your memory from the shock…” Teacher said before sitting up straighter. “We need to get Al’s memory back, he lost his entire body...Just think what he must’ve seen.” 

 

            Thinking about this… Ed perked up a little. “Oh yeah, we only paid the with parts of our bodies but Al paid with his entire physical being, he must’ve seen more of the truth than either of us.” He said, looking over to his younger brother. 

 

            Looking away, Teacher closed her eyes. “But the memory of that thing…” She trailed off, Ed’s interest piquing as he quickly realized what she wanted to do and joined in, aware she was trying to tease Alphonse and eager to join in on it. Feelings or not, Alphonse was still his little brother first, which meant he would always be there to tease the much more innocent Elric.

 

            “That thing…” He trailed off, staring at his brother, who quickly grew nervous.

 

            “What is it something bad??” He asked, looking between both Ed and Teacher, it was hard not to laugh at the other’s reaction, Alphonse was still so easy to trick, after all these years Ed and Teacher could work him up like this after only a few spoken words.

 

            “No, it’s more like awful.” Teacher spoke.

 

            “Yeah, horrifying!” Ed joined in.

 

            “It could drive you insane!” Teacher told the younger Elric.

 

            “Or even leave you brain dead.” Ed added, watching as his younger brother shrunk back in nervousness before quickly regaining a strong front.

 

            “That doesn’t matter...If there’s a chance that it’ll help us, then I want to do it.” Al spoke and Ed had to hand it to his little brother, it was brave and selfless of him considering they had played it up so much...Or maybe Alphonse had seen through their teasing.

 

            “Alright.” Teacher spoke, giving a small nod. “I have an acquaintance who may be able to help… But let’s eat first.” She spoke and stood up, the boys smiled and got up with her, going to help her, a bit more hope in their eyes now that they knew there was a lead to getting their bodies back.

 

 

 

***************************************

 

            The next day, the boys had gotten up early and went to help Teacher around the house before meeting her acquaintance. While Teacher made lunch for everyone, Alphonse was outside sweeping...Ed was inside dusting for her. 

 

            The younger Elric had been glad to have finally got their secret about the human transmutation off his chest to Teacher… Though he was still feeling a lingering sadness over everything that happened with Ed. A part of him still couldn’t forgive the other… No matter how much time passed it didn’t make up for what the other said… How the other had wanted to push him away. Alphonse still felt betrayed and hurt… And what was worse was he still felt heartbroken and led on. Ed had used him during his rut and used him again after just for pleasure… It was something he hadn’t thought his brother was capable of and yet… He even admitted that he held no feelings for Alphonse. 

 

            Alphonse didn’t know why he had expected different, though… He had to remind himself his feelings were wrong, him and Ed were brothers… Instead he should focus on things more important like the task at hand, getting their bodies back. He could let himself get swept up in silly little romances after.

 

            As Alphonse shook off his thoughts and began sweeping again, he noticed a note crumpled up on the ground and paused, leaning down and picking it up before opening the note. Reading its contents, he couldn’t help but look around.

 

_             “We know your secret, meet us at the Devil’s Nest so we can talk.” _ It read… And while Alphonse knew it likely wasn’t a good idea to go alone, he was sure Teacher and Ed were too busy inside...That and well… This pertained to him and him only. Whoever wrote this seemed to only want him to appear considering it had been given to him when he was alone… And if that got the information Alphonse wanted then that was fine. He could fight if he had to… This could be a lead to getting his memory back and figuring out a way to get his and Ed’s bodies returned.

 

            Searching around, it took a little bit of time before Alphonse found the Devil’s Nest, after asking around he learned it was a small pub in the bad side of town. He was hesitant to actually go there, not sure what or who to expect, but stayed brave as he searched around. When he did get there and was met with four different people, all seemingly awaiting his arrival.

 

            “There you are, about time.” The shortest of the four, a man with spiked up brown hair, spoke. Alphonse paused in place and held out the note he had received.

 

            “We know your secret…Meet us at the devil’s nest if you want to talk.” Alphonse recited as he looked at the man. “I’m guessing you’re the people that wrote this note.”

 

            “That’s right and we know a lot about you, kid.” The man replied, Alphonse didn’t quite know how this guy learned about him...Him and Ed weren’t quite open about any personal information...But maybe this guy truly could help, somehow at least.

 

            “Well that’s good, ‘cause there’s a lot about me that I don’t know.” The younger Elric replied.

 

            “Then I’m the guy you want to talk to, why don’t you come with us and-” The man began, but Al was quick to cut him off, not trusting this man enough to go anywhere with him. While he did want to get answers, he didn’t want to put himself in a situation that may end badly for him…

 

            “But my teacher always said I shouldn’t go anywhere with strangers.” Alphonse replied, using this as an excuse and gaining a small look of confusion from the man in front of him.

 

            “How old are you?” The man asked, Alphonse was sure his armor was deceitful for his true age.

 

            “Fourteen.” Alphonse replied as the man let out a sigh and offered a smile.

 

            “Well come on, then. I’d say fourteen is a good age to start thinking for yourself. You gotta act like an adult and start taking some risks.” He replied.

 

            “You think so?? I should think for myself?” Alphonse asked, faking a sense of enthusiasm as he spoke. He wasn’t really going to let this guy trick him...But he could at least play along.

 

            “Yes! And you can start by-” The man began but Alphonse didn’t give him a chance to finish, instead giving him a nice kick to his face, sending him flying backwards.

 

            “So I thought it over for myself… And I decided I should just make you tell me what I want to know.” Al replied, walking over to the guy as he stood up and pulled out his sword.

 

            “So you want to do this by force…” The man started, but once again, Alphonse gave little warning as he now hit his palm straight into the guy’s face… Though as he did, the man’s sword hooked under his helmet, pushing it off.

 

            Before Alphonse really knew it, one of the other people who was there, a girl with blond hair, jumped on top of his armor and he quickly tensed, reaching his arms up to try and get her off. 

 

            “Sorry to drop in.” The woman said, slipping into his armor as Al let out a nervous yell, trying his best to get her out as the idea of someone in him left him panicked and uncomfortable.

 

            “Ah, you’re inside me?!” He said, obviously panicking as his arms flailed a bit, maybe he could unlatch the front of his armor and get her out-

 

            “Hey! Hold still!” The girl shouted, moving her arms through where Al’s were, effectively halting some of his movements. “How does it feel to have someone controlling you from inside?”

 

            “You can’t stop me from moving! And you’re not strong enough to hold this up forever!” Alphonse replied, struggling but getting his hand in a fist as he went to move his arm. 

 

            “You’re right, but all I’m trying to do is slow you down a little.” The woman said and very quickly, Alphonse realized he was outmatched here. Even as a taller man came behind him and Alphonse attempted to lash out at him, his movements were slower, and he was easily overpowered and sent to the ground. 

 

           The man from earlier approached, throwing his helmet over. “You’re making this way too hard kid.” 

 

            Alphonse could only feel a sense of panic wash over him from where he was forced into lying on the ground, as he was circled by the three other people, he decided he had made a mistake in coming here… Something was off with these people… He just couldn’t put his finger on it. “You people aren’t human are you??” He asked.

 

            “Good guess.” A voice spoke out, a tall lean man grabbing Alphonse’s helmet from the ground. “They’re chimeras… And they happen to work for me.” The man added, looking at the helmet before looking over at the group surrounding Alphonse.   
  


            “Tie him up and bring him inside, we’ll have our little chat in there.” He ordered, carrying the helmet inside while Alphonse was held down and tied up. He was definitely going to be in for a long lecture from Ed and Teacher after they found him, since there was no question in his mind that one of them would locate where he was… 

 

            A small flash of frustration struck through him as he realized here he was, just proving Ed’s point about him being naive and easily getting into trouble… After this it would be harder to fight Ed on staying along, Ed was definitely going to give him hell about it. 

 

            When he was finally brought inside, he was set up against the wall and the man who seemed to be in charge here took a look inside of him. The girl from earlier was still inside of him, making Alphonse feel a bit uncomfortable as he shifted around a bit. 

 

            “Cool... “ The man mumbled, continuing to peer inside. “You’re actually hollow.” He stated before putting Al’s helmet on and leaning back. “The name’s Greed and I want to be your friend.” He introduced, though Alphonse found himself unable to really trust what this guy was saying. 

 

            “Then why don’t you tell me what you people really are?” Al asked, he already knew that this Greed guy had lied to him… The people that worked for him couldn’t be chimeras… Nina and Tucker’s wife were the only chimeras made with humans…”You can’t be chimeras… It’s impossible, no one’s made a chimera that can talk.” 

 

            The man, Greed, seemed to smile as he heard this and walked back over to Alphonse. “You can’t believe everything the government tells you, kid… You got all the evidence you need inside you. The girl in there is part snake.” He said, tapping on Al’s armor. 

 

            “And this big guy here… Roa, what were you made with, cow?” He asked, looking to the man standing behind him as he nodded. Alphonse couldn’t help but take a sharp breath in hearing this, disbelief taking over.

 

            “We also got a lizard, crocodile… And the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pees.” Greed added, a smile on his face as the guy quickly piped up.

 

            “Only once!!”

 

            “...You’re part dog?” Alphonse asked, still slowly processing the information he was given.

 

            “Yep, it’s not so bad.” The dog chimera spoke up.

 

            “...I don’t believe it...It’s not possible... Who would even be capable of creating one…?” Al asked, still having a hard time truly believing this. While he couldn’t really prove otherwise… He had been taught this whole time that talking chimeras didn’t exist, Nina and her mother had been the only exceptions...But if this was true then….Then that opened a whole other world of questions.

 

            “The military.” Greed replied and Alphonse tensed.

 

            “Are you saying…” He trailed off, not sure how to take this… If that was right then there really was a lot of things to be concerned about.

 

            “That’s right… There’s a whole shadow world beneath yours that’s jammed pack with the impossible. Hell, even I’m more uncommon than they are.” Greed responded, lifting up his hand to show off an ouroborus tattoo. “I’m a homunculus.” He stated.

 

            “...A...Homunculus?” Al asked, his voice shaking in disbelief.

 

            “You know what that means right? I’m an artificially created human…No joke.” Greed said, smirking at the younger Elric...But Alphonse remembered when him and Ed were younger, he remembered the book they read that mentioned homunculus… They were people created by alchemy.    
  


            “You’re lying! A homunculus is just a theory, nobody's made one!” Alphonse replied,  rejecting the idea. It was taboo to try and create people, him and Ed had learned that...So making a homunculus would be just the same! Whether it was a real person they were bringing back or not.

 

            Greed sighed and stood up, taking off his glasses. “Aw man… I guess I’ve got to prove it…” He spoke and before Al could even realize what happened, the taller man behind Greed took his hammer and hit the man across the head with it. Alphonse could only gasp as Greed, now with half his head gone, fell to the floor… The feeling of panic taking over as he had just watched someone die right in front of him.

 

            “W-Why’d you do that to him??” Al asked in a whisper, almost terrified to speak up, but out of the corner of his gaze, he saw the body move, Greed stood up as his head was slowly reforming, muscle and bone coming back before it was just like new again. 

 

            Wiping the blood from his face, Greed looked over Alphonse, the younger Elric too in shock to even speak. “That’s one time I’ve died.” He spoke.

 

            “N-No way…” Alphonse mumbled, this man just...came back to life in front of him...That meant he really was what he said he is….!

 

            “You get it yet? Nothing is impossible… I’m a little surprised you’d have such a hard time accepting that considering you’re just a little omega soul bound to a suit of armor.” Greed added.

 

            “...Who told you that…?” Al asked in a hushed whisper, looking up at Greed and feeling a sense of nervousness wash over him at the look he received.

 

           “People like to talk in the shadow world and I’ve got lot’s of friends.” The man said, going back to kneel in front of Alphonse. “Now, let’s skip this casual chit chat, I’m more interested in hearing what it’s like to have a body that’ll never die.” He spoke, Alphonse could only look away, not quite sure where to even begin. 

 

            “An individual soul transmuted and bound to an object… It sounds like that’s the perfect recipe for immortality to me…Let me explain… You see, I’m Greed. I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex, status and glory… I demand the finer things… And of course, I crave eternal life.” Greed then told Alphonse, the younger Elric was quick to question the other’s logic, though.

 

            “Aren’t you already immortal?” The guy did come back from being dead after all…

 

            “Well I guess I was built a little sturdier than others, I am nearly two hundred years old, but I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m immortal…” Greed replied, pausing for a moment as he looked at Alphonse, the younger Elric still feeling uncomfortable underneath the homunculus’ gaze. “So, I’ve spilled my guts all over, told you my darkest secret… Now it’s your turn. How’d you get your body?” 

 

            Alphonse felt a moment of hesitation take over and the woman inside of him began to speak up, noticing this. “Just make this easy and tell him, unless you’d rather be examined, which would mean he’d have to take you apart.” She spoke.

 

            Alphonse looked down at the floor, letting out a sigh. “I wish I could tell you but that would mean I actually remembered how I got it. But even if I could, I’m not the one who did the transmutation.” 

 

            “That’s not a problem… In that case, I’ll just ask who did.” Greed spoke, though Alphonse was aware that even if these guys found his brother... Ed would be very unlikely to tell them how he did this… Especially when they had pretty much kidnapped Alphonse.

 

*****************************************

 

            Ed hadn’t quite thought much of Teacher separating him and Alphonse while cleaning… At least not at first. But as he lazily dusted around, he noticed the other’s eyes on him and paused. “...What, I’m doing my chores.” He replied, his tone slightly annoyed which only earned him a glare from Teacher...That was enough to have the younger alpha backing down a little as he looked away. 

 

            “Have you spoke to your brother?” Teacher then asked a couple moments later, slowly Ed processed what she meant by that and let out a sigh. 

 

            “No, I haven’t talked to him, not about  _ that _ .” He said in reference to his feelings, scratching the back of his head.

 

            Very quickly, he found himself getting hit over the head by Izumi and he cursed the fact he had so many hard headed girls in his life. “What did I tell you about not being an idiot? If you were going to ask for my advice and then not use it then you shouldn’t have asked at all!” She then added.

 

            Ed gripped his head, wincing a little before letting out a small huff of anger. “I am going to take your advice! Just... not yet!” He replied, shaking his head. “Listen, I have time, Al’s not going anywhere… I’d rather talk to him after this whole lead thing, when we don’t have as much on our minds… Anyways I have to figure out how approach everything.” Ed added, still feeling Teacher’s gaze burning into him.

 

            “You shouldn’t waste your time thinking too hard over this or you may lose your chance.” She lectured before looking away and returning to finishing up lunch for them. “Now get Alphonse, food is about ready.” She then ordered. Ed sighed and put away the cloth he was using to clean before heading outside… He didn’t think Teacher was right or at least he didn’t want to… It wasn’t like Alphonse was going to stop loving him or anything.

 

            As Ed left the Curtis’ meat shop, his thoughts were put on hold seeing no one there… The broom Alphonse had been sent out with was on the ground, abandoned.

 

            “...Al??” Ed called out, looking around as he wasn’t sure if his younger brother had just wandered off.. He could be not far away, playing with a kitten or something… Though as he waited impatiently for any reply from his brother and received none in return, he couldn’t help but frown… Panic settling in his stomach.

 

            “Alphonse?!” He called out, louder this time, beginning to look down the streets for the other. He was a large suit of armor… He didn’t think he could wander off that far or really hide from plain sight...But Al was nowhere to be found.

 

            Did he run off? Get fed up with Ed and decided to go? No…. Al wouldn’t have… He was so adamant about staying and helping with this journey, he wouldn’t have just left Ed like that… And if it was a cat, he wouldn’t have run off too far, he’d have been able to hear Ed and respond… So what did that leave??? What could’ve happened?

 

            The idea of someone taking or harming  his brother in any way popped into his mind and while Ed wanted to push it away, those two things seemed like the only plausible options now.

 

            Like many times before, Ed felt as though the universe had it out for him… Those words he spoke to Teacher mere minutes ago about Alphonse not going anywhere had been proven wrong and now worry and fear took over, even his scent showed this as it became bitter with emotions. 

 

            Running down the streets of Dublith, it crossed his mind that if he didn’t find Alphonse, there was a chance he may never see the other again… And the idea of that terrified him, made his stomach do flips and his throat close up. He couldn’t lose Al…His little brother was all he had left and he… He hadn’t even apologized for everything. He hadn’t even admitted that he felt something for Alphonse… That he cared for him and maybe even… Ed shook off that thought. The bottom line was that he had to tell the other he cared! Had to make Al happy again! He just had to have the other by him, where he could hear him, hear his laugh and his voice and know that he was there, present and still alive.

 

            He had asked a few people if they had seen the armored boy anywhere, holding onto any last hope that someone had seen what happened to his brother… But no one had any leads and Ed’s hope was flying out the window. Of course, he didn’t give up easily, he couldn’t...Especially not when it was his little brother at risk… But it didn’t make things any easier on him… 

 

            Ed swore the moment he found Alphonse and got him to safety, he’d confess and start trying to make it up to his brother no matter what the cost! Hell he’d even agree to let the other have a cat after their journey if it meant his brother would be here and safe with him.

 

            He just… Couldn’t let the best thing in his life disappear. If he didn’t have Alphonse by him, lighting up his world, he’d be left in darkness… He’d truly be all alone.

 

            “Psst…” A voice spoke out, making Ed stop in the middle of the road he had been walking on to look around, finding a bald man poking his head out of an alleyway, cloth wrapped around him. Narrowing his eyes, Ed was about to walk away, he didn’t have time for this… But the man’s next words made him freeze. 

 

            “I’d be happy to tell you where your brother is… But first tell me what his secret is.” 

 

            In that moment, Ed’s scent turned from fear to pure rage as he walked towards the man, his eyes narrowed as he grabbed the guy’s collar. “Where is my brother?” He growled out.

 

            It didn’t take much to get the guy to spill, all it really took were a few punches before he learned that his brother was being held captive at a pub called the Devil’s Nest. Ed practically stormed the entire way there, dragging the guy along with him as his scent remained thick with anger. He was pissed. Pissed that someone tried to take  _ his _ little omega- brother.

 

            Getting to the pub, Ed slammed open the doors and threw the guy he had been dragging along with him on the floor, a huff leaving his lips as he saw Alphonse chained up.

 

            “Brother!” Al’s voice rang out, Ed looked at him for a moment before looking at the people who captured Al, while he wanted to make sure the other was okay, he had to deal with these guys first.

 

            “Never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped.” He said as he went to begin walking over, he noticed one man in particular standing right in front of his brother and felt a small sense of possessiveness take over...He better not have touched the other.

 

            “Brother, this guy is a homunculus!” Al told him, making Ed pause mid step as he stared at the man.

 

            “Are you serious…?” He asked quietly, though he realized something, everyone in this room had a scent of their secondary gender...Except him it seemed. As he had moved closer he had smelled nothing, almost as if no scent existed.

 

            “Hey, way to ruin it.” The supposed homunculus spoke with a huff, though it seemed Alphonse completely ignored the other.

 

            “We may be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back.” Al said. Ed looked at his brother and then to the homunculus in front of him as he showed off his tattoo… 

 

            “An ouroboros tattoo…” He muttered.

 

            “Aren’t you observant?” The homunculus replied. “I was hoping I was only going to have to deal with the little armored giant.” He added.

 

            “Why don’t you just ask your partners what you want to know?” Ed asked, continuing to carefully watch the other, even now, he was pissed, but he was holding it together to question this guy.

 

            “Partners?” The homunculus questioned.

 

            “Yeah, the rest of the ouroboros gang from the fifth laboratory. They had a couple of armored bonded souls with them as well.” Ed replied, speaking of them...They also hadn’t had any scent coming from them, just like the man in front of him… Maybe it was a clear sign that they truly were all homunculi… Fake humans.

 

            “You don’t say? Well, it’s kind of a long story, but we don’t talk much anymore.” The homunculus replied, pausing for a moment before speaking up again. “I’ve got a little proposal for you, you guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right? Because I could teach you how to fabricate your own homunculus in no time at all.In return all I ask is that you teach me how to transmute a soul. Classic equivalent exchange.” The homunculus added before looking back at Alphonse.    
  


            “But I really don’t understand why you would want your other body back.” He said and Ed could feel himself tense, the anger he had been holding in quickly turning into a boiling rage as he heard this. “Seems like you’ve got one that’s perfect already.” The homunculus added.

 

            “No I don’t!” Alphonse lashed out while Edward just stood quietly by, glaring at the man in front of him with a look that could kill.

 

            “You’re joking right? You don’t need to eat, you don’t need to sleep, you don’t even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!” The homunculus exclaimed.. And it was at this point, Ed snapped.

 

            “That’s enough… Shut your damn mouth!!!” He screamed, his eyes turning wide with rage. While Ed had been angered in the past many times...It had never been like this… And the alpha side of him only served to strengthen this part of him, protective over what he claimed as his own and even more pissed that someone would call  **his** Alphonse’s suffering a good thing!

 

            “Sounds great to you!?! It seems perfect!?!” He asked as he slammed his foot forward. “You don’t know ANYTHING about the hell he’s had to go through stuck with that body!! How much he’s lost out on because of it!! He can’t feel anything! He can’t taste or smell! He’s stuck alone at night because he can’t sleep!! This body has done nothing but hurt him! And you want to know how to transmute a soul?! You kidnapped my baby brother and you want to trade secrets with me!?!” He growled out, his hands turning into fists.

 

            “I’m going to crush you creeps! I’ll smash you!! End you!!! And I won’t give you slime anything!!!” He yelled. “In other words there won’t be an exchange with you SCUM!!” He was pointing to the group by the end of it, catching his breath after his outburst, though his anger still remained. 

 

            One of the little bastard henchmen of the homunculus walked forward, a taller one by his side as he grabbed his sword. “I guess we’re doing this by force again.” He sighed out.

 

            “Don’t kill him alright?” The homunculus then spoke and Ed glared his direction. Like hell they’d even hurt him! He was going to rip these assholes to shreds!!

 

            “Yeah, yeah.” The man said, his sword coming out to slice at Ed, but the older Elric was quick to jump above it’s reach.

 

            “You’re a lot slower than a prisoner I know!” He growled, kicking the guy while midair before landing and transmuting his automail arm into a blade.

 

            “Next?” He asked, his eyes narrowed still as he looked between the group.

 

            The homunculus stepped forward, towards Ed. “Roa, get the armored kid out of here, guess we’ll dismantle him.” He ordered, Ed froze hearing this, a jolt of fear striking through him… But with it came determination to beat this fuck face so he could get Al back and somewhere safe!

 

            "Drop him!” Ed growled, running forward and going to slice at the homunculus, though his blade didn’t even go through the man’s skin, instead it was stopped against a charcoal black hand. Desperately, Ed began to slice at the other, trying to hit him, but each attack was blocked quickly by the same hand and Ed felt frustration take over. Why the hell was nothing working on this guy?! Was it because he was a homunculus??

 

            The man seemed just as quick as him, every kick and punch either dodged or blocked, and as Ed used alchemy to try and get an upper hand for an above attack, the man still was able to block, smirking at him.

 

            “Nope, sorry. That little hand sword of yours is kind of neat but it can’t even scratch my ultimate shield.” The homunculus spoke. Ed jumped backwards, narrowing his eyes as he needed to catch this guy off guard. He quickly transmuted against the ground, making spikes form from the floor, and while the guy was distracted with breaking them, he sent small shards flying at him so the guy was even more unfocused. Right after, he jumped into action, grabbing onto the homunculus and pushing him forward, causing him to land right back on his head

 

            “Guard your head next time.” Ed spoke with a smirk, though the quick swipe at him caught him off guard and sent Ed stumbling backwards, grabbing onto his side where he now began to bleed. 

 

            “Ugh, that hurt...That move would’ve hospitalized most people…” The homunculus spoke as he stood up. 

 

            “But you’re not like most people, huh?” Ed questioned, trying to find some weakness he could play off of.

 

            “Well, my body is… All that sets me apart is my ultimate shield and my advanced healing powers.” The homunculus replied. “Nothing special, but you’re never going to beat me, so I suggest making a deal.” He then said, but despite it all, Ed could only frown in response. He was not going to make a deal with this asshole!

 

            “Oh, you’re one of those guys… You don’t care if someone beats the crap out of you but if someone lays a finger on a family member you completely freak out… Probably doesn’t help your brother is an omega, huh?” The homunculus sighed. “What a waste… You lose your temper like this and you’re going to lose my information and your brother.” 

 

            Ed held back a scoff at this, holding his side where he had been scratched by the other. “My brother is fine, he’s just waiting for me to kick your ass.” He muttered. “You’ve already told us you’re not immortal, remember? And your ultimate shield doesn’t cover much.” He added.

 

            The homunculus just laughed as he heard this, making Ed pause as he watched the other take off his vest. “Sorry to let you down but I’ve been holding back. This obscures my handsome face, so I try not to wear it that much.” He then spoke, his entire body turning black as what Ed assumed was the guy’s ultimate shield took over.

 

            The older Elric could just stare with wide eyes, a part of him unsure how he’d be able to fight this...But he had to try. He couldn’t let these bastards get away with what they’ve done and he needed to get Al back.

 

            “I wasn’t kidding kid, try all you like but you’re not gonna beat me.” The homunculus spoke… But despite his words, Ed still planned on trying.

 

            He rushed forward, giving it all that he could, trying to no avail to use his automail to pierce the homunculus’ shield. Whatever it was, it truly was strong… He didn’t even leave a mark with any of his attacks… Even while on the defensive, the guy seemed to have the upper hand…He had caught Ed and managed to tear off the part of his automail he transmuted into a sword and along the way Ed got more and more beat up, till he was on the floor, leaning against the wall as he tried to gather any strength he had left.

 

            “You dead yet?” The homunculus asked and Ed looked up, letting out a small scoff, despite the pain he was in now he knew he had to keep pushing forward...He couldn’t let this bastard take Alphonse… He had to think… This guy mentioned his shield, there had to be some way to break through that so he could manage to hurt him...

 

            As Ed got up, the homunculus let out a laugh, his hands on his hips. “There you go, you’re chalk full of piss and vinegar!” He spoke as Ed charged at him, punching the guy’s lower jaw but only doing damage to his automail instead.

 

            The homunculus grabbed onto him now that he was close and Ed let out a small grunt before he was thrown into a box. Pain quickly speared through his body, but before he could process much else, the homunculus picked him up by the collar of his shirt. “You just won’t win… So are you ready to tell me your secret now?” The homunculus then said and suddenly, Ed pieced together an idea.

 

            “...Thanks for toying with me… You gave me just enough time to cool off and start thinking clearly.” He muttered, moving his automail arm a little to test it...He really had to give props to Winry, after everything he put his arm through, it was still working. 

 

            Clapping his hands, he pressed them against the homunculus’ arm, quickly being thrown away by the other right after. 

 

            “How long do you want to drag this out, kid?” The homunculus asked, walking over, but Ed knew he was having the upper hand now, he had figured out how to fight this guy… “It would be so much easier if you just stayed down..!” The homunculus added, going to punch him. Transmuting his automail hand to have spikes at the knuckles, he met the punch with his own fist and right in front of him the shield was pierced through.

 

            The homunculus stepped back, a groan of pain leaving his lips as blood spilled out of his raw hand. “Well...That was bizarre…” He muttered as his hand healed and was once again covered by the ultimate shield. Ed had seen all he had to, though, and was much more confident in this fight than he had been before.

 

            Motioning for the other to come attack, Ed got prepared, dodging a kick from the homunculus before transmuting the shield at his stomach. 

 

            “What was that for?!” The homunculus asked, trying to grab onto Ed, though the alpha quickly dodged, jumping behind the other and transmuting the ground, forming spikes once again… This time, they pierced the homunculus’ stomach and sent him stumbling back.

 

            “What the hell did you do to my shield?” He asked as Ed stood.   
  


            “It’s actually pretty simple once you think about it. You may be a homunculus but you really shouldn’t have told me your body is human considering that means a third of it is made of carbon. The hardness of carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged, so it’s obvious that’s what your shield is made out of. Once I got that figured out the rest is simple alchemy.” Ed replied, a smirk on his face as now he truly had the upper hand in this fight.

 

            “I’m glad to hear it, it’s no fun if it’s not a challenge!” The homunculus yelled, charging forward for an attack. Ed caught the other’s fist in his hand and once again transmuted the shield.

 

            “There’s one other thing I noticed!” Ed voiced as he elbowed the other’s stomach, sending the other backwards. “You can’t harden your shield and heal at the same time!” 

 

            The homunculus stumbled back, clutching his stomach as he slowly healed. “I think it’s safe to say that I underestimated you…But how much longer can you keep this up in your condition?” He questioned… And while Ed didn’t want to admit it, he knew the other had a point… He was beginning to be worn down. He was about to speak up when the door to the room was kicked in, sending dust flying everywhere. Ed just looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

 

            “Sorry to barge in like this.” The person walking in spoke and it wasn’t until some dust in the room settled that he realized who it was.

 

            “Teacher??” He questioned, though almost immediately he noticed the other’s anger turn towards him rather than the homunculus as she threw one of the guys she had dragged in with her at Ed.

 

            “You damn imbecile!!” She yelled, Ed was sent flying backwards before he looked at her with a shocked expression. “You think it’s funny to not put the broom away? I asked you a question!” She growled and while Ed was in a state of shock, he also knew better than to mess with Teacher when she was like this.

 

            “N-No! I’m so sorry!” He shouted back before watching Teacher’s attention turn towards the homunculus.

 

            “Thanks for the hospitality… He definitely needed the exercise.” She spoke and Ed still couldn’t help but gape.

 

            “T-Teacher, careful! He’s a-” He began but was cut off by her.

 

            “Yes, I know. I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall.” Teacher growled back.

 

            “Oh give me a break…” The homunculus spoke, getting both the two alchemists’ attention. “Don’t tell me you’re going to start anything, it’s no fun fighting a woman…” He then continued and Ed knew the other had made a grave mistake there.

 

            Teacher was at him in no time, grabbing onto his face and transmuting it before kicking him back into a wall, leaving the homunculus gasping in pain for a moment as he healed.

 

            After a couple moments, the homunculus began to laugh, a vicious smile on his face as his shield began to take over. “Well now, just what the hell are you?” He questioned as Teacher stepped towards him. 

 

            “You ask what I am?” She questioned, cracking her knuckles. “A housewife!!” 

 

            Ed had gotten up while Teacher and the homunculus spoke, preparing for more of a battle as he knew as strong as Teacher was, she wouldn’t be able to get this guy down on her own. While Ed was hurt, he could handle fighting just a little bit longer. Bringing his arms up, he stepped over to be next to Teacher, looking at the homunculus again as he too got up.

 

            “Haha, a housewife and a hot headed brat, what a team?” The homunculus asked as he placed his hands on his hips. “Though, to be honest, it’s not one I’m particularly interested in fighting. I’ll just be on my way now…” 

 

            Pausing, Ed lowered his fists. “What?” He asked, his voice holding a sense of surprise to it as the other was seemingly giving up on this… He had no clue why… And those bastards still had Alphonse!

 

            “You coward!” Teacher then yelled, though not a moment later began coughing and throwing up blood. Ed yelled in surprise and was over to Teacher’s side in a mere moment, for now focusing his attention on her as he helped keep her up.

 

            “Teacher?? What’s wrong??” He asked, while she had this happen sometimes when him and Al were younger… It wasn’t  _ this _ often. Had she pushed herself too far?? Was that even possible for her??

 

            After a little, Teacher looked up, wiping her mouth as she frowned. “Damn it...He got away…How pathetic...” She muttered and as Ed looked up, he noticed she was right. The homunculus had left through a backdoor leading into another hallway…

 

            Biting his lip, he looked back to her. “Are you okay now?” He asked, maybe if she was...He could run after the guy and find Alphon-

 

            His thinking was quickly cut off as Teacher threw up blood once again and Ed let out another noise of surprise. “Teacher! Just hang on!” He yelled, this wasn’t good...Throwing up blood twice in a row?! 

 

            As he was looking over Teacher, the woman looking paler and exhausted, he heard two approaching sets of footsteps and paused. Looking up, he found two soldiers from the state military standing in the doorway, guns aimed at them. 

 

            “Don’t move!” One said as he went to walk towards them, Ed kept ahold of Teacher, releasing a small sigh, he was relieved the military was here...That at least meant they could get those assholes and grab Alphonse. 

 

            “I’m a state alchemist, I can show you my pocket watch.” He told the two soldiers, waiting until they made a small nod of approval before he grabbed his watch out of his pocket and showed them it. Almost immediately, the two relaxed.

 

            “We’re securing the rest of the building, you two stay here, alright?” One spoke, though, a frown formed on Ed’s face as he set Teacher down to sit leaning against the wall. 

 

            “My brother’s still out there, I need to get him.” Ed spoke, some anger in his voice at the idea of these two trying to keep him from doing so. 

 

            “We’re under orders by the fuhrer to not let anyone else involved in the operation. We’ll have the other soldiers look for your brother and return him to you once he’s found.” One soldier replied. “Until then, we need you to stand down.” 

 

            “Like hell-” Ed began, anger coursing through him at the idea of letting Alphonse’s fate be put in the hands of others, though before he could continue, Teacher spoke up.

 

            “Edward, don’t act like a child…. Let them handle it.” She spoke, Ed looked behind himself at her and let out a small huff, only earning himself a glare. “He’ll be fine, Alphonse is strong, we both know that.” She then added and Ed looked away for a couple moments.

 

            He wanted to believe that everything would be fine...He knew Alphonse was strong… But still, the idea of Al being harmed in any way terrified him. The fact he didn’t know what was happening to his brother at his moment made him want to panic. He needed to see Al… To hear his voice and know he was still alive…

 

            Edward really couldn’t be away from Al… Could he?

 

            With a small grumble, he walked to Teacher’s side and sat by her… As much as he wanted to go looking for his brother, he had no way of doing so, not when he’d get stopped by the officers in front of him. So he could only wait...Wait and hope that Al was alright.

 

            Down the hall, he could hear gunshots and the distinct ‘Clear’ as every area was searched. The idea of such a massacre didn’t sit well with Ed, as much as these people were assholes for kidnapping his brother, he didn’t believe that constituted death.... But then again, he wasn’t the one making these orders, they were from the fuhrer himself… So there must be good reason.. Right?

 

            It felt like hours waiting for someone to tell him they found Al… The whole time he was worried, worried about the what ifs, the thought that maybe he wouldn’t see his brother again and instead the other would be all alone, left believing Ed had used him and felt nothing for him… 

 

            When he was finally told that they had found Alphonse and moved him to a safe area, Ed found himself shooting up from where he had been sitting. He checked with Teacher to be sure it was okay to leave, receiving only a nod as a response before he was off, quickly following one of the officers to where his brother was…

 

            And when he saw him… He felt terror take over. He was frozen in his spot at first, his brother’s helmet was dark, the red and white glow of his eyes that showed any sense of his brother being there was gone… And blood covered his armor.

 

            “W-What….What happened?” He whispered, his heart was hammering in his chest as he didn’t know if he should run over to Alphonse right now or not… Fear had him staying where he was, fear for Alphonse’s sake and fear of whatever the hell went on.

 

            “One of the individuals involved here was hiding inside of his armor… The fuhrer had killed her before having Alphonse brought over here. He’s been unconscious this whole time.” The familiar voice of Armstrong informed, the man having seemingly been one of the soldiers involved in the raid. Ed took in a sharp breath at his words… Someone had been killed...Right inside of Al??

 

            “...T-Take her out… Before he wakes up…” He mumbled, truly hoping Alphonse  _ would _ in fact wake up from this… He knew that if Al woke to a dead body being inside of him...He would freak out.. It would be even worse for him. 

 

            Armstrong just nodded in response, having other soldiers prepare a body bag as him and Ed carefully undid Alphonse’s chestplate. When he saw the girl inside, he felt his stomach drop… Just what the hell did these people do that deserved this…? How was this all justified…?

 

            Moving out of the way as the soldiers took the body out, Ed stared at his brother’s armor, searching for any sign of movement. This...Never happened before… And he noticed the blood that had gotten on his seal… The idea of Al’s soul being unbound to the armor now sent panic coursing through Ed’s veins, though he tried to contain his nervousness, tried not to let it show as he curled and uncurled his fists. It wasn’t until the body was covered that Ed decided to try and get Alphonse to come to…

 

            Kneeling down, he looked at his brother’s armored face and bit his lip.  “A-Al, wake up!” His voice started out as soft, but when he got no response it became slightly more panicked. “Al..?!” He spoke again, this time louder as he searched the other’s face. Al had to wake up… He had to… He couldn’t be- no...There was no way he could be gone! Not after all of this, something like blood on his seal...That couldn’t be the end of his little brother. Not when Ed needed him! Not when Ed loved him!!!

 

            The thought almost completely had Ed freeze as he realized...Yes… He truly did love his brother and no matter how much denying he did, that wasn’t going to replace the fact that those feelings existed. He could pretend he just ‘cared’ or ‘felt attraction’ towards the other all he wanted but in his heart he knew...It was really love. And he may never get the chance to tell Alphonse that...

 

            “Alphonse!!” He yelled once more in desperation, his eyes wide with panic and voice laced with fear. Then finally…  _ Finally _ his brother responded, his eyes once again lighting up as he gasped, looking up at Ed a moment later.

 

            “Brother…?” He asked, his voice quiet, almost as if in shock… Ed wouldn’t be surprised, he didn’t know what the hell happened to the other.

 

            Letting out a relieved sigh just at the fact Alphonse was responding, he bit his lip and tried to sound calmer for the other, not wanting to spook Al after everything he had went through. “You okay?” He asked quietly, though his question made Alphonse lean in a little bit.

 

            “Are you okay?? You’re covered in blood!” The younger Elric exclaimed in return and Ed felt his stomach drop as he looked away, his expression guilty as he looked at the blood across Alphonse’s armor and then to the corner of his gaze where the dead body laid. 

 

            By the gasp he heard moments later, he knew Al had looked down at himself and towards the body...But he couldn’t find it within himself to look at his brother…He didn’t want to see the other in pain.

 

            “We thought it would be better to remove her before you woke.” Armstrong spoke, kneeling down by the younger Elric. 

 

            “I-I...I couldn’t save her…” Alphonse spoke, his hands coming over his helmet, and Ed had to swallow back the lump in his throat at his brother blaming himself for the girl’s death. He knew it wasn’t a burden Alphonse should be baring.

 

            “You can’t blame yourself, Al…” He spoke, trying to reassure the other as he put a smile on his face. “Come on… Let’s go home, okay?” He asked, but was only met with silence as he looked at his brother, Al’s helmet still in his hands. 

 

            “...Al?” He asked quietly, the other looked up with a shaky breath before looking back down, his hands moving to rest in his lap… And Ed realized that was the only form of acknowledgement he was going to get from the other at this moment… He wasn’t going to push further, not right now. He knew he needed to let Al process everything.

 

            “Hold it you two.” A voice spoke up, one that Ed quickly recognized as he looked over in surprise, seeing the fuhrer walk over. “There are some questions I need to ask both of you before you can leave.”

 

            Ed furrowed his brows in confusion as he stood up, facing the fuhrer, who continued to speak up.

 

            “Have either of you had previous dealing with the man that referred to himself as Greed?” The fuhrer asked and Ed quickly shook his head.

 

            “Of course not.” He replied honestly.

 

          “Did you happen to trade any manner of information with him?” The fuhrer then asked. 

 

            “None at all… And the military wasn’t even mentioned, not once.” Ed replied, looking away from the man. 

 

            “That isn’t my concern, let me be more specific. If you arranged a deal or shared any knowledge with him, then I’ll execute both of you right now.” Fuhrer Bradley spoke, Ed stayed still in his spot before looking over at the man, his eyes narrowed slightly at the threat and a small sense of protectiveness washed over him for Alphonse as some of the fuhrer’s guards pointed guns at them.

 

            “So I’ll ask again, did you share any information with him that might affect the military?” Fuhrer Bradley questioned. 

 

            “No.” Ed replied, looking at the other as he couldn’t quite figure out why the other was questioning him so much… Did he know what that guy was…? “Can we go now?” He then asked, a small tone of irritation in his voice as while he was aware that something deeper was going on here, he just wanted to get Alphonse out of here and safe.

 

            The fuhrer was silent for a couple moments as his eyes narrowed, looking at the two boys. “I am curious about your steel arm and leg and your brother’s armored body…Is there any connection between the two?” He questioned and Ed tensed, his eyes widening as he stepped back towards Alphonse a little, almost as though he was trying to hide the other from view now. 

 

            Ed found himself unable to answer the other’s question, instead he stood frozen, his eyes hardening as he didn’t know what would get them out of the possible danger here…But before he could think too much over it, the fuhrer began to laugh.

 

            “You really are an honest kid.” He spoke as he turned away. “Alright men… Pull out.” He then added, him and his soldiers beginning to walk off, leaving Ed standing there in confusion. 

 

            “You make sure to take care of your younger brother, Edward.” The fuhrer spoke before he left. Ed couldn’t help but frown at the other’s words… Of course he’d take care of Alphonse! What the hell was that guy trying to insinuate! Just ‘cause they ran into a little bit of trouble now didn’t mean he was going to let it happen again!

 

            With a huff, Ed turned away, grabbing Alphonse’s chest plate from the floor. “Come on, Al… Let’s go get Teacher and go back…” He told the other, waiting for the other to get up before they began their way out.

 

            When they returned to the Curtis’ residence, Ed helped Teacher inside, having Sig keep an eye on Alphonse as he and Teacher got washed up and settled in. Once Ed was all patched up and changed, he brought some cloths and water outside to help clean Al’s armor, starting on the inside of his armor before making his way out, trying to get every inch of blood off of the other and being extra careful when he wiped around his brother’s seal.

 

            While he was working on Al’s chest plate and Alphonse was now sitting on the steps to the house, hugging his legs to his chest, Armstrong had come over. Apparently the fuhrer was checking up on Teacher after everything which, while weird, Ed wasn’t going to start questioning… Instead, he had something to bring up to the other alchemist.

 

            “There’s something I forgot to mention.” He brought up to Armstrong. “That Greed guy had an ouroboros tattoo.” He informed.

 

            “I’m not sure I follow.” Armstrong spoke and Ed sat back, looking up at the other.

 

            “Think back, the fifth laboratory, the philosopher’s stone. Remember the guys I told you and Colonel Hughes about.” Ed spoke, hoping to jog the other’s memory. This meant those two people were also likely homunculi...And if that was the case, they really had something heavy on their hands.

 

            “Colonel Hughes?” Armstrong muttered before going to Ed’s side and grabbing onto his shoulders, making the older Elric pause cleaning Al’s armor as he looked at the other in surprise. “Listen, Edward, do not do anything rash.” He spoke, looking right into his eyes.

 

            “Uh….Sure…” Ed mumbled, not sure what the problem was here, though he wasn’t going to comment on it… Whatever it was, something seemed to have spooked Major Armstrong, so he might as well agree to make the other feel better.

 

            “Well then...Goodnight.” Armstrong said with a sigh, getting up and walking off towards the front of the house to likely meet the Fuhrer. Ed watched him for a moment, confusion still written on his face, that was until he heard Alphonse speak up.

 

            “Brother…?” The younger Elric asked quietly, quickly gaining all of Ed’s attention as Alphonse hadn’t quite spoken up much at all after returning home.

 

            “What is it, Al?” He asked softly, examining the other’s helmet as he looked up at him.

 

            “They’re back...All the memories of when my body was taken away…I remember.” Al spoke, Ed perked up as he heard this.

 

            “Well? What’d you see?” He questioned, not sure if it would help at all with finding a way to get their bodies back.

 

            “It was definitely weird… But unfortunately… I didn’t find anything that would help us with our bodies... “ Al then added, the disappointment in his tone obvious. 

 

            Giving the other a reassuring smile, Ed didn’t want the other to feel guilty for not finding anything out, no matter how disappointing the outcome was to either of them. “That’s okay.” He said softly, getting up and bringing Al’s chest plate over so he could put it back on.

 

            “...So I guess we haven’t made any progress…” Al asked as he hooked the chestplate back on. Ed stood up and shook his head.

 

            “No, that’s not entirely true… Remember what the fuhrer told us back in Central? About the unrest amongst the ranks of the military?” He questioned, Alphonse nodded in response.

 

            “Mhm, and it all had something to do with the philosopher’s stone and those ouroboros guys.” He replied. “He said he was trying to gather info on them.”

 

            “Greed was obviously connected to them somehow…. But if so, why’d the fuhrer slaughter everyone? If he was trying to figure out what they were up to, why didn’t he catch them and talk?” Ed questioned, the whole attack was still suspicious to him… As well as the fuhrer’s conversation with them after.

 

            “Yeah, good point… It’s also weird the fuhrer would come here to lead an attack against such a small group.” Al added and Ed sighed.

 

            “It sure does...No matter how you look at it...None of this adds up.” Ed muttered and looked to his brother. “We’ve been warned...But we need to get closer…” Ed then decided, Alphonse nodding in agreement. 

 

            Ed was about to pick up the bucket of water he had so he could head inside but paused, looking to Alphonse and letting out a sigh, just staring at the other for a couple moments, thinking over the fear he had felt at the idea of losing Alphonse today.

 

            “Brother?” Al asked, seeming to notice the other’s behavior. Ed looked away for a moment before walking up to Al.

 

            “I need to talk to you…” He mumbled and put a hand on the other’s armor. “It’s about what I said...At the hospital.” Ed started, he could see recognition flash over his brother, even when Al’s face was really just a helmet. 

 

            “W-We don’t...We don’t have to talk about that…” Al trailed off and Ed shook his head, a frown on his face.

 

            “We do, Al… Because I was an asshole. I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn’t.” He started, trying to find the words as he went, knowing that he could’ve planned this out as much as he wanted and still his apology wouldn’t be enough to make it up to Alphonse… At least not for Ed it wouldn’t. All he could do was hope that he could speak coherently and get his point across...And hope that Al forgave him of course. But he had to get this out now before he really did lose his chance.

 

            “I was scared...Scared of you getting hurt… Hearing Mustang’s words I grew more aware of the dangers we were facing and...I overreacted after the fifth lab. I panicked thinking that if you went through any more… I was going to lose you. So I pushed you away, thinking that was what would be right. I thought if I could get you to leave...You’d be safe… And I could do this on my own.” Ed told the other, his hand moving up to touch the other’s helmet.

 

            “I lied when I said I didn’t care...When I said I was using you… Because I thought that would make you go. I knew it would break your heart and hurt you...But I thought it’d be okay as long as you were safe… And that was completely wrong of me...Because I just made things worse. I made things so much harder on you and I realized no matter what I said you wouldn’t leave my side because you’re loyal...You love me and you’re a lot more comfortable to show your feelings than I am.” Ed spoke, his voice thick with regret. He looked down at the ground for a couple moments, his brows furrowing as he knew...He had to tell Alphonse everything. He had to admit everything.

 

            “A-Al I…I love you… Fuck, I couldn’t even admit it to myself at first but… I love you.” Ed said quietly, he could hear Al take in a sharp breath, but continued speaking, needing to get this all out. “I can’t have you go home to Resembool...I don’t even want you out of my sight anymore...I thought I lost you for good, Al. I know you’re strong and can handle yourself but just...Not knowing what you’re going through...Not being able to hear you and know you’re okay...It kills me inside. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking trying to suggest you were the weak one, I mean look at me…” Ed trailed off before reaching down and grabbing Al’s hands.

 

            “I need you here, Al… And I’m sorry...I’m so, so sorry for putting you through all that pain and making you feel like I used you… Just please… Forgive me… Let me find a way to make this all up to you.” Ed then spoke, begging for his brother’s forgiveness as he rested his forehead against the other’s chestplate. Even if Al didn’t forgive him right off the bat, Ed would find a way to prove to the other he loved him and was sorry.. He was determined in this.

 

            But, to his surprise and relief, he felt Alphonse’s hands give his own a small squeeze. “B-Brother…” Al trailed off, his voice shaky with emotion. “Do you really mean it…? All of it…?” He asked and when Ed looked up to him and nodded, Alphonse pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around Ed.

 

            “Then of course I forgive you, you jerk!” Al replied and Ed couldn’t help but chuckle, his arms moving around his brother, warmth flooding through his chest at the fact Al had really forgiven him. His brother truly did have a heart of gold.

 

            “I promise, Al… I may make mistakes again in the future… And I may be a jerk at times...But I’ll never do something that stupid again. I’m not going to let myself lose you.” Ed spoke, looking up to the other and offering a smile. The laugh he earned from Al was all he needed to hear and now...Ed didn’t know why he even bothered waiting to talk to the other. He had been so scared of the outcome, so afraid to admit his feelings… But seeing his brother happy like this, hearing his laugh, made all of them wash away.

 

            To hell with what others thought of the two. All that mattered was that Alphonse was happy…Ed would do anything to achieve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one I've done....Like ever. I spent a lot of time working on it for you guys so I hope you like it! <3
> 
> If you could leave even a small review telling me how you felt about this chapter, truly I'd love it. Even if it's incoherent 'omgapsdoijfaspjdfoa' I'd be happy! Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long >.<
> 
> If you'd like to get in contact with me at all, you can find me on tumblr @Cassiedoughgirl


End file.
